


Her Dark Knight

by cooki3grabberdemon1992



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Domestic violence is not by Joker, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 52,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooki3grabberdemon1992/pseuds/cooki3grabberdemon1992
Summary: The world changed when superman flew across the sky for the first time and the batman appeared out of the shadows. It changed again when they didn't.War rages between Poison Ivy and the infamous Joker. Poison Ivy, responsible for the death of batman has vast numbers at her command, is winning the war. Desperate to gain some ground the Joker remembers an old rumor from a time when the batman still ruled Gothom. About a delicate little flower that helped Ivy escape Arkham and was put in an ivory green house to keep safe. Dr. Harleen Quinzel.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 160
Kudos: 83





	1. Dr. Quinzel

_She knows not what the curse may be,_

_And so she weaveth steadily,_

_And little other care hath she,_

_The Lady of Shalott._

Joker heaved a huge sigh. His forces had lost yet another battle against the plant. After she had killed batman most of the so called super villains had flocked to Poison Ivy. Joker being one of the few who refused to bend the knee. He hadn't done it for batman, someone that was actually worthy, he sure as hell wasn't going to do it for a glorified Gardner. 

Villains like Penguin, Lex Luthor, and Two-face and most of the B and C list villains pledged loyalty to Ivy. Joker hadn't asked for loyalty pledges and instead had made an alliance with Crane, Freeze and surprisingly the Riddler who originally had pledged to Ivy. He never discussed what had caused his change of heart just saying that Ivy was cruel in unspeakable ways. 

Joker rubbed his brows, since the batman's death there were little chances for him to have fun. All the super heroes were dead, quickly brought about by Ivy and her forces after the death of batman. Most of the citizens had come to the Joker for protection against Ivy and treating it as an unspoken last wish from his nemesis he took them in and sheltered them when possible. They were getting to the point in this war that sheltering was not an option and most of the citizens he had first taken in were now the soldiers fighting as his army. Food was scarce. They had to be careful of giving Ivy a foot hold in their base and no non-essential plant life was allowed in the compound going as far as to scorch the unneeded grass from the base grounds. 

The battle today had taken out the rest of Mr. Freeze's men and Freeze himself had finally met his fate going to meet his dead wife. He had been hoping that Freeze would be able to set off a long winter. With the Plant life dormant he could have sent his forces in to do damage maybe even manage to kill Ivy. Luthor would take her place but at least it would allow him to be able to safely grow food. Kite man of all people had managed to stop the attack. Spotting Freeze and his group of scientists as they put the first stages of the plan in place. Joker had sent in reinforcements to try and get Freeze out but it hadn't been enough. He was literally back to the drawing board. His second in command Frost already there working on contingency plans. 

"Sorry boss, I'm trying to find some other weakness we can exploit." Joker waved him off. It wasn't Frost's fault that Kite man had spotted them though it was something they should have thought of. As useless as he was, he was almost fanatical in his devotion to Ivy. Something that made him smirk. Ivy was a vagitarian if there ever was one. He paused staring blankly at the idea board. He was remembering something from years ago. Back when the batman was still alive and had all of Joker's attention. This had been big enough to make a ripple in his world view despite his obsession with the batman. He remembered a rumor of how Poison Ivy had gotten out of Arkham the final escape for any of them, as soon after the batman was killed. There had been a doctor, one that had fallen in love with her patient and helped her escape. 

"Frost, what was that doctor's name. The one that helped Ivy to escape Arkham?" 

"Um, Quinzel I think. Harleen Quinzel." 

"What happened to her?" Frost shrugged. "Find out, I have a feeling she may be our next soft spot."

\-------------------

Harleen was brushing her hair. It was so long now that it easily could be shifted to hide her naked body. Ivy didn't allow her to wear clothes, there was no need Ivy would remind her since no one was allowed to see her but Ivy anyway. Their greenhouse was always warm and filled with toxic exotic plants for Ivy to command at a moments notice. Harleen had learned a long time ago how to avoid coming into contact with the plants. She had accidentally hurt one of them and the fit that Ivy had thrown had left permanent scars on Harleen's body. 

As Ivy's war with Joker continued to escalate she was left by herself most days. The green house was immense and included its own water fall and Harleen would spend her days waiting on her lover to come back. She would eat, read and bathe always alone save for the plants. She was responsible for taking care of them when Ivy was gone too long, which always resulted in some kind of punishment when she inevitable didn't take care of a plant just right. She wasn't nearly as good with them as her partner which Ivy took as a great insult. As if she was abusing their babies. 

"Harleeeeen" She heard screamed as her partner arrived back. A smile crossed her face. Ivy was home and she wasn't alone anymore. She rushed to greet her stopping a few feet away. She knew that look, her partner had been gone several days, locked in a battle with Mr. Freeze to prevent the world being shoved into a winter and killing Ivy's beloved plants. Harleen looked around trying to figure out which of the plants she had messed up with. Tears spilling over when she spotted the mistake. She had accidentally over watered the orchids again. Ivy stomped over and grabbed her hair. "You're not even trying to take care of our babies properly. You are just like all those other people. Destroying this planet for their own selfish needs." Harleen was dragged further into the green house. Even though she had never tried to escape, Ivy seemed to like the extra protection it afforded. Two vines reached down to hold Harleen in place and Ivy had her signature vine whips wrap around her wrists. For the next hour all Harleen could manage were whimpers as her back eventually cracked open and lines of blood ran down her back side and legs to the ground. 

Eventually the punishment was over, Ivy calling the vines off and allowing Harleen to slump to the ground. Ivy used to comfort her after her punishments. Used to gently lower her into their river with herbs that helped her heal faster and make love gently with her in the water. Afterwards patiently reteaching Harleen how to properly take care of the plants. Nowadays Ivy would immediately take care of her plants that Harleen had "neglected" expecting Harleen to pull herself into the water and clean up. Afterward Harleen would be expected to reread the manual that Ivy had made for her on how to care for the plants with Ivy giving her a pop quiz. The manual was expansive and Ivy usually would go to bed while Harleen stayed up to study giving the quiz the next morning when she woke. Occasionally Ivy would pull her into their bed telling her to study later while claiming Harleen's lips and body instead. Those special occasions were Harleen's favorite as it reminded her how much Ivy loved her. This wasn't one of those times, her hair casscading around her, she listened to her love's gentle snores and reread again how to get the water just right for Orchids and wishing secretly that the things weren't so damn temperamental. 

\---------------------------

"Joker!" Frost ran into the room. "That spy finally paid off! Ivy makes a point to go and check on her delicate little flower as often as she can. Apparently she keeps Dr. Quinzel isolated in a green house that serves as their residence. The spy was able to get us a location." Joker grinned. Her delicate little flower huh. He couldn't wait to rip the petals off it one by one. 


	2. Chapter 2

_All in the blue unclouded weather_

_Thick-jewell'd shone the saddle-leather,_

_The helmet and the helmet-feather_

_Burn'd like one burning flame together,_

    _As he rode down to Camelot._

Joker pushed his dirty blonde hair out of his face. He missed hair dye, his hair was so boring now and not intimidating at all. Riddler in particular loved to tease him about the fact he could no longer use his paints or dyes. The ingredients to make them being precious resources that could not be wasted on what Crane called vanity items. It was easy for the two of them they were naturally creepy looking. The only thing Joker had going for him were his scars, other then that he was actually rather handsome. His shoulder length brownish blonde curls getting looks from several of the ladies living in the fortress and he frequently heard giggles and saw nudges as he passed. 

He had been spending all of his spare time in the war room, maps spread out on the table for the area their spy had indicated Dr. Quinzel was being kept. Crane was currently working on a toxin that would temporarily subdue plant life. That would allow them to get past any plants that Ivy had guarding the doctor. The Joker meanwhile was working on their battle plan. One group of soldiers would be sent out to pull Ivy's attention by stealing food from her store house. If some of the soldiers actually made it back with food even better. While Ivy's attention was on the thieves Joker and another group of soldiers would invade the green house. 

"I want to go with you." Joker looked up at the young man that entered the room. 

"Not happening little duck." The boy rolled his eyes. 

"You know my name is Robin."

"Robin duck either way its a stupid name. And technically your name is Tim Drake." 

Robin rolled his eyes "Why can't I go? I'm trained for this, better trained then most of your soldiers."

"You know my stance on child soldiers little duck. No one under 18 in combat. You are welcome to train but no actual combat situations."

"Batman..." Joker cut him off. 

"Is dead, and quite frankly it wouldn't surprise me if he figured out a way to come back and kick my ass if I allowed you to fight in an actual war. The answers no just like every other time you ask me." 

"If nightwing were here he would let me."

"Kid, face it. You are the last hero left. A sidekick so young he was over looked in the slaughter. I'm in charge and I'm saying no, this isn't play time with the super villains with your dad sweeping in to save you when you were in over your head. I won't have time to save you if something happens I need my focus on what is going on and not babysitting. 

"I'm not asking you to save me, I want to help." 

"No, and if you try to sneak out again I'll put you under house arrest."

"I'm 15 you can't just ground me and force me to stay here. I want to fight." Robin stormed off and Joker let out a sigh. 

"You need to find that boy something productive to do." Crane said walking in. 

"I need to find him a girlfriend who will keep him the hell out of my hair. Its days like this I really wish I still had that crow bar."

Crane laughed, "We both know you don't mean that. Neither of you wants to admit you practically adopted him."

"All underage minors without parents are placed with a guardian."

"Yup and you just happened to assign yourself to batman's sidekick. Find him something productive to do. He's a hero its a hard habit to kick." Crane shrugged, he didn't understand why the two of them felt the need to act like they hadn't bonded. Old allegiances meant nothing anymore. "I finished that project. As soon as you find the volunteers for the mission we are ready. 

\-------

They were waiting for confirmation from group 2 that they had engaged Ivy. They could see the green house up ahead, the roof was made of glass and a good portion of the walls though about half way down the glass stopped. Normal walls took its place helping to hide anyone in the place. Group 1 was on alert, they had no way of knowing if Ivy was at the green house or if she was with her lieutenants. The signal they were waiting on blasted across their walkie talkies and the group moved out. The door was locked but no additional security was on the door. Ivy most likely felt it wasn't needed as anyone that got that far would be killed by her plants. 

They got the door open and slide one of the canisters of Crane's gas in. It would only effect the plant life, but they re-closed the door to make sure the gas dispersed through out the hide out. Once they had waited the 10 minutes as instructed they stormed in. All plant life was dormant and they moved in formation through the green house on the look out for guards and their prize. 

They came to the third room and stopped. Inside was a freaking waterfall of all things. They couldn't see the bottom of the waterfall yet due to the large plants in the room but they could hear a gentle singing over the roar of the water. Joker had to admit the girl had a great voice. He wondered what it would sound like screaming.

They continued to move and finally they were at the river. Joker sending two of his men to grab the doctor from the water. It was impossible to make her out from here the only discernible feature the long blonde hair. He heard her scream as the men grabbed her and started pulling her out from the water fall to start making their way over to him and his eyes closed in bliss. Her scream was just as pretty as her singing voice. He felt the presence in front of him and looked down. His eyes went wide. She had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Taking advantage of the fact she was naked he looked down for a quick peek and clenched his fists. Ivy had already been pulling the petals from this flower and the scars along her body told the whole disgusting tale. He looked back into her eyes and saw her lip tremble. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. This had just become a rescue mission. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got my first troll. Just want to reassure everyone that i'm not going to abandon the story. Also I really don't mind constructive criticism, my laptop's an old busted up piece of junk without a word processor on it. I write these chapters in one sitting on archive's text box so I'm not trying to pretend that the chapters are perfect. 
> 
> Also because I can't resist there's going to be some supergirl characters brought in. I adore Lena Luthor and she deserved better!That plus we all know that Cat Grant was obviously going to survive the apocalypse. Though don't worry I'm not going to get too into supergirl stuff so you won't need to watch that show to understand any plot points.

_"Who is this? And what is here?"_

_And in the lighted palace near_

_Died the sound of royal cheer;_

_And they crossed themselves for fear,_

    _All the Knights at Camelot;_

Harleen wrapped his jacket around her body, it was the purple jacket from his famous suit. No introductions were needed, even without the green hair or face paint the scars and suit spoke for themselves. She was being kidnapped by Joker either as revenge or for ransom maybe for both. He sent two men as scouts up ahead and gently led her by her elbow. Some of the plants were beginning to stir and they speed up, Harleen included. She had no doubt that the plants were allowed to kill anyone they saw as a threat even her. They got to the door of the green house and Harleen stopped unconsciously. It would be the first time in almost 5 years that she would leaving and she felt her eyes mist. She felt the Joker lean down to whisper in her ear, he had stopped with her instead of pulling her through the door. 

"It's okay, we aren't going to harm you. Please come with us." She furrowed her brows, she had a choice? Her eyes said it all and he looked uncomfortable but nodded. If she choose to stay, he would let her. She flashed back to something Batman had said to her once before his death. That real love doesn't leave bruises even if it heals them afterwards. She gave one last glance back at her green house prison, and stepped into the sunshine with a wide smile on her face. She wasn't alone anymore. 

The ground was unforgiving on her bare feet and after less then 10 minutes she was trying to discreetly hide her whimpers. The man at her side gave a sigh and held up a command for their forces to stop. He knelt down and told her to hop on and she blushed. She hadn't received a piggy back ride since she was 10 though technically she was short and small enough that he shouldn't have any trouble carrying her weight. She climbed on crossing her ankles around his stomach and wrapped her hands one over and one under his arms to meet at his chest so she could carry her weight without choking him. It wasn't exactly comfortable but it allowed him to have his arm free to use his gun if needed. She tried to ignore the fact that the jacket had ridden up enough to expose the bottom half of her butt to the soldiers behind them. It was after all a suit jacket and despite their difference in size it had only reached about mid thigh to begin with. They had been traveling for about 30 minutes when they stopped and started to pat around. She was worried they had gone insane when she heard one of their hands hit something with a loud 'thunk' and then another 'thunk' shortly after. It looked like they were tracing their hands along something and she gasped in surprise when a car door was opened. 

"Batman's sidekick avoided the massacre of the heros. He snuck us into the justice leagues headquarters so we could get their toys. One of which was invisible cars. They come in handy but we can't use them very often. Your paramour destroyed most of the oil and gas." He handed her into the car and climbed in beside her. They took off and headed towards National City. 

"Why not Gothom?" 

"Too close to Ivy, we try to keep some distance so we have more warning when her troops are heading our way. Besides there is an old army fortress just outside of National that we use. Most of it is underground and its easier to control the unwanted plant life in our hideout that way." She went quiet as they drove at one point even falling asleep on the Joker's shoulder. Not seeing his gentle smile at the action on feeling his soft giggles when she started snoring. 

"So boss, what are we thinking?" Frost turned to look back at him and Joker shrugged one shoulder back. He was going to need time to figure this one out. He had meant it when he told her they weren't going to hurt her. It was clear that Ivy had treated her horribly and he couldn't bring himself to ransom her back especially not when she had left of her own free will. The message was clear Ivy's delicate flower wanted out of her cage. When he was planning to hurt her for information he hadn't expected to find someone so battered and broken already. He pulled her a little closer and frowned again. She was much lighter then she should be, especially for being the partner of the leader that is winning the war. Joker would never pretend he was a hero even if he wasn't technically a villain anymore but loyalty had always meant a great deal to him. Ivy had broken her loyalty to her lover by abusing her and the Joker had no qualms with claiming that broken loyalty instead. 

\---------------

He gently rubbed her arm to wake her up when they had arrived. She startled and looked at him with big blue eyes rubbing the sleep from them. He slide out of the car and he chuckled at her squeal when he grabbed her around the waist to pull her out. She really was rather short and the armored car was more of a truck and was high off the ground. He kept his hand on her elbow again and lead her into the fortress where supergirl had made her last stand to protect National city. 

Crane and Riddler were waiting for them in the entrance. The Riddler bouncing on his toes and pacing a bit. He stopped when he saw them enter and he felt Dr. Quinzel pull away. She ran to the Riddler with a cry of "EDDIE" and despite her small structure almost knocked him off his feet. He wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around. Joker followed at a more sedate pace, taking a moment to dismiss the soldiers that had gone with him. And looked to Riddler for an explanation. 

"When I left Ivy it was because of Harleen. She had been my doctor at Arkham too. I didn't approve of how Ivy treated her, I tried and failed to bring her with me when I left but figured I could work against Ivy to help free her." 

"Doctor. Quinzel came with us willingly. Doc we could really use your help against Ivy. Any information you have could help." Joker gave her his best pleading look and was quickly joined by Riddler. 

"Am I to assume that Dr. Quinzel is not a prisoner then?" Crane finally spoke up. 

"No, I don't think its needed. Right doc?" She nodded her head. 

"I'm not sure how much help I can be, I've been kept in isolation. I know generally which players are on what side but Ivy didn't talk about the war on the occasions she came home. She liked to tell me how much better the world is doing under her rule." Crane sneered. 

"Oh yes, 97% of the human population is dead. Most of the food is under "protection" since it is considered precious plant life. Several animal species have been wiped out and what is left of the world is a war zone. Yes Ivy really has made the world a better place." Riddler and Joker both glared at Crane as Harleen started to tremble. 

"Is it really that bad?" Riddler hugged her again. 

"Yeah, doc, its really that bad. Ivy decided that she wasn't willing to let her plant life be killed by people anymore. It was a massacre, Lex Luthor devised a chemical weapon that they unleashed on the rest of the world. The united states was spared so that her compatriots could live but the majority of the world is inhabitable the drinking water is contaminated for anyone that isn't a plant. We have most of the civilian population here and there's a couple of other compounds as well. Most of those with small children living further away from the war zone but still under our protection."

Harleen burst into tears. Pammy was a monster, how had she not realized this? How had Pam managed to hide it? She drifted into a flash back. 

\------

Harleen had just started at Arkham doing the psychologist version of her residency. She was being lead around on a tour of the building and was blushing bright red at the sight of a beautiful naked woman in one of the cells. 

"Now Ms. Isley, you know better, you have to wear the clothes provided to you."

"Those clothes are made from cotton and are murder. I'm not going to wear murdered plants because my naked body makes others uncomfortable." 

Dr. Leland who had been giving Dr. Quinzel the tour sent in the orderlies and Harleen watched in sadness as the woman was forced to put on the clothes. Crying as if she could feel the plants that had suffered to make them. Harleen could remember the pleading look that Ivy had given her and had tried to hide that she was crying too. 

Harleen would start finding little presents from Pam in her office. Things like cool stones and little poems. It didn't take her long to secure Pam as a patient after making great progress with Eddie Nygma. She had received more then a few pats on the back when she had managed to get him to stop speaking in riddles. He's love for them never faded but she helped him see that there was a time and a place for them and you couldn't force others to share your interests.

Since the Joker wasn't in residence security was a little more lax then normal and despite her status as a meta human, Ivy was considered by the staff to be reasonably well behaved. They were careful to keep all living plants away from the woman leaving her with nothing to control with her abilities. The sessions were unsupervised a grave mistake as it turned out. It didn't take long for Pam to convince Harleen to give her a reward for good behavior and allow her to take off the hated cotton clothes during their sessions. Harleen blushing the whole time, next Pam convinced her to change her diet focusing on vegetarian diets that avoided killing the plants. Harleen could feel herself falling further and further for her patient. Pam was always sweet to her in those first days. And it didn't take long for things to escalate when one of them was spending every session nude. Within 3 months of being Pam's doctor her whole life had changed and she was head over heels for her client. One day Pammy came to her crying, the guards had force fed her. Holding her Angel in her arms she decided to help her get out of there where Pam could safely live based on her own views of what was right and wrong. 

\-----------------------

When her eyes refocused she realized the conversation had gone on without her. Crane was debating with Riddler and Joker about her status with them. Crane still didn't seem entirely convinced that she shouldn't be a prisoner but in the end he was outvoted. 

"I'm going to take her to Luthor, get her a check up." She looked up at Joker confused. 

"I thought Lex was on Pammy's side?" 

"He is, but his little sister Lena is on ours. Personally I think she's the smarter of the two, she's one of our resident scientists plus when the war broke out she basically self taught medicine and became our doctor. Let's get you looked at." He looked at Riddler "Is your kitty cat in there too?" 

"Ugh, please don't call my wife kitty Cat, but most likely. She's probably gabbing with Lena about the honeymoon."

"Eddie, you got married?" Harleen looked at him wide-eye. 

"Yup, that's why I didn't go with them to get you. I didn't even know about this mission until I got back. You are going to love my wife. She was an editor and is great with puzzles. It's almost impossible to get anything past her. She knew who supergirl and superman were before the fall and despite the killing she would have made releasing the information she kept it quiet."

"Congrats, I'm glad that you found someone that makes you so happy." 

"I really did. Its also a bonus to watch her go head to head with Joker. Those two drive each other nuts." Harleen giggled and let herself be led off to the infirmary. She had noticed that the herbs that Pammy used to give her had started to be changed out. The new ones being far less effective and her wounds would stay open longer and not heal as quickly. Her back feeling particularly brittle after having the jacket rubbing against the wounds. She forgot how coarse clothing could be against wounds. 

The infirmary wasn't much but she could tell it was sterile. Two women were sitting with cups of tea talking and smirking at each other. It was clear they enjoyed the banter going back and forth. The blonde was slightly older maybe about 40-45 where the brunette was probably around 30. There was something maternal in the blonde but with an underlining fierceness. Every inch a fierce lion with those she considered her cubs. Harleen knew that this must be Cat, which made the brunette Lena Luthor. 

"Lena, Kitty Cat this is Dr. Harleen Quinzel. She's joining us from Ivy's camp and is in need of some medical attention." Both of the women looked at her and then at each other. It was clear they had been friends for a long time as an unspoken agreement was made between them. 

"We'll get her patched up. But you need to leave, the doctor gets to have the same privacy as any other patient." They shooed him out the door. 

"Doctor, if you wouldn't mind can you please remove the coat so we can see the full extent of the damage?" She nodded and removed the coat subconsciously moving her hair around her to rehide the body she had just unmasked. The movement not coming soon enough to hide the multitude of scars and bruises coating her body.

"Can you tell us which area needs the most immediate attention?" She trembled and looking up she didn't see any pity in their eyes just a fierce protectiveness. 

"My back" The women moved around her and other then gently asking if they were allowed to move her hair didn't speak for several minutes taking in the obvious whip marks lining her back.

"Go ahead and lie down on the bed for us. I have something that should help get those healed right up." In the end she wound up spending a week in the infirmary getting close to the two women. They told her about their adventures with Supergirl and about the girls incredible kindness and compassion for everyone. 

"So you really used to boss supergirl around? Even after finding out she was supergirl?" Harleen looked at Cat with wide eyes. 

"I always knew Kara was special, but after I figured out how special I also realized how desperate she was to keep some level of normal in her life. She may not have been human but she was just like everyone else. She needed something that was just for her and her job as my assistant gave her that." Cat only lasted two days before making a critical comment about her hair and offered to cut it which Harleen agreed to. It may have been hard to hear but Cat had made a really good point that hair like that would be almost impossible to keep clean in this environment and would be wasteful. Cat let her keep a little bit of length, hair just below her collar bone but also taking a lot of the weight out of it. 

Joker and Eddie both were frequent visitors though they rarely came at the same time. Joker would come by and tell her jokes and she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard. He would fill her in on a lot of the things she had missed in the world in Pam's forced isolation. At one point he came to her with a job offer. 

"Everyone has to work, we don't have the luxury for anyone to sit around and even the kids that live here have chores to do. We've noticed an uptick in suicides. I was hoping you would be willing to become our therapist in residence? It's desperately needed." She instantly agreed. She had only been here for about a week and they were already giving her most of the things she had dreamed about with Pam. A sense of true belonging like she was helping fix the world that she had a hand in messing up. 

\-------------

They felt it the day she was released from the infirmary. Like the world itself was trembling with rage. Ivy had finally discovered her flower was missing. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and Joker dad fluff alert

Harleen was sitting with Lena watching as Joker made announcements about the war effort. It had taken Pam an entire week to realize she was gone. If she truly had been taken instead of leaving she could have been tortured and killed before Pam, no Ivy she corrected herself, had even noticed she wasn't where she had left her. Not that it would have mattered, Ivy would have come home to a corpse if she hadn't left according to Lena. Some of the lashes had become infected from lack of proper medical treatment and the toxins from the plants she was forced to care for in Ivy's absence. Under Cat and Lena's care most of her scarring was now extremely faint and it was astounding what the two women were capable of in an apocalyptic wasteland. 

She reminded herself that she hadn't truly loved Ivy for a long time. Her inner psychiatrist reminding her that she had Stockholm syndrome from forced isolation with only her kidnapper keeping her company. Unfortunately emotions don't work like that and she frequently went from happy at her new found freedom to crying with heartbreak over the end of her relationship with Pam. 

She was surprised at how good of a General the Joker made, he truly cared about the soldiers and families under his care and she always giggled when the kids would jump up on his back and demand jokes often times calling him Uncle J. The compounds were under lock down knowing that Ivy would have kite man patrolling the skies looking for their bases. They were harvesting all vegetables they could and destroying all remaining plant life. Most of the vegetables being pickled or frozen to preserve for later. All surface buildings had been torn down long ago and all that was left was the underground cavern's the military had previously built. For the time being everyone was being instructed to stay inside and though she could see it pained him to do it food was rationed even further. They would be relying on what they could harvest before they had to destroy their plant life and the crops the soldiers were able to steal during the assault against Ivy. 

She felt Lena's arm around her shoulder and realized that the meeting was over. She received several waves as they were walking out and she waved back. It warmed her heart how quickly she had been accepted. She wanted to believe it was due to the quick friendships she was forming but was realistic enough to know that the soldiers that had been with the Joker had most likely told friends or family about the condition she was found in. The week long stay in the infirmary lending weight to the gossip. She felt Lena pull away and felt an entirely different arm sling across her shoulders. A voice whispering in her ear. "What up doc?" She let out a peel of laughter. 

"That is so cheesy!" He gave her a grin and she felt her heart flutter. 'Oh no' she thought 'remember what happened the last time you fell for a villain. But was he really still a villain?' Her thoughts went in a circle and she felt herself being led down a hallway. He opened a door and she blinked in shock. It was set up like a child psychologists office. A comfy chair for her and her patient and toys for the kid to distract themselves with when the conversations got too tough. 

"Back in the day when all this first started I had the guys rob a kids store for the brats. A lot of the kids were moved out west to get them further away from Ivy but we still kept a good selection for the ones that had to stay. I borrowed some from their classroom to put in here. And next door is your office to met with your teen and adult patients." He used the term brats affectionately and she felt her heart flutter again. 

"The kids still go to school?" 

He sighed, " As much as we can. I hope that one day this whole shit show is going to be over. And when it is, I want them to be able to have as much of a normal life as possible. We will never be able to get back to where we were, but I want them to know as much as possible so we can maybe one day build something better. Otherwise it won't matter if we win or lose." She felt a tear slid down her check and he chuckled wiping the tear away. "None of that doc." For a second she thought he was going to kiss her but then he pulled away. 

"Will the room work?" She nodded and he looked relieved. She was sure it hadn't been easy for him to organize this especially when prepping for an intense lock down. They walked back out discussing therapy schedules. He said that the teachers would be providing her with lists of the students that needed therapy most urgently. Though she was to met with all the children over 5 and teens in the compound. Once they got the children and teens more stable she would then branch out to meeting with adults that were struggling. All of a sudden their conversation was cut off as the Joker pushed her to the wall and spun back around in front of her. Pulling out what looked like two police batons he looked at the beams above them and she gasped in shock as a figure dropped down and lunged an attack. The two figures twirled around each other and she was glad the Joker had pushed her to the side where she would be out of the way. It was incredible to see the two figures move and she was sure that this must have been what his battles with the batman used to look like. Two gods battling in front of mere mortals their movements almost looking like a dance practiced a thousand times before. In a move too fast for Harleen to see the Joker had the other fighter on the ground and pulled off his mask with a smirk. She saw a young boy of about 15 pouting up at him. 

"That move wasn't fair."

"It never is little duck." And Joker started to tickle him. She could see the boy punching him while laughing but the Joker didn't let up until the boy shouted out Uncle. They both stood to their feet with grins on their faces. "Dr. Quinzel this is Tim Drake, but you probably know him as Robin. He's my ward." She paled and their laughter cut off. "Something wrong doc?" 

"I..." She cleared her throat. "I'm late for a meeting with Lena. Its nice to meet you Tim." And she ran down the hall. The two men she left looking confused behind her.   
\--------------  
She slammed the door shut behind her. That was Robin. The Robin. Batman's son or rather Bruce Wayne's son. She slide down the wall. Don't think about it, don't think about it. She had been so much in shock during her rescue that she had completely forgotten Joker mentioning that the boy had escaped the death of the other heroes. She started to hyperventilate eventually passing out and memories of the last time she saw batman swimming in her head.   
\-----------  
"She was weird." Joker sighed as he fixed the two of them dinner. Tim had been talking about Harleen non-stop since she had taken off in the hallway. 

"I've not seen her act like that before though to be fair she has only been her for a week." 

"Do you think its cuz her girlfriend killed batman? Does she think I'm going to hurt her?" Tim looked genuinely concerned. 

Joker considered it. He had a long conversation with Tim when she was first brought here. Explaining why she wasn't a prisoner and the condition she was in. He could see Tim's mental hero muscles flexing when he heard about the abuse. Probably considering the doc as much Ivy's victim as his father had been. "Its possible bud, maybe its something the two of you can talk about during your session?" Tim nodded, " Though Kid, you know I would have been the first one to lock her up and throw away the key if I didn't trust her, but that being said I've been wrong before. You tell me if she does anything wrong to you. You hear me?" He ruffled the little duck's feathers and told him to eat his peas. Less because he thought Tim would actually waste food and more because he knew it got on his nerves. He hated to admit it mainly because he knew it would make Crane disgustingly smug but he really did love being a parent. 

Later that night after he had told Tim for the third time that his lights should already be out. He settled in his room for some of his rare leisure time thinking about the beautiful doctor. He hoped that was all there was to her weird behavior the discomfort of meeting someone she knew her partner had so badly wronged. Not that she was responsible in any way for Ivy's actions. He had almost kissed her today only at the last moment remembering himself. He had Tim to think about and getting into a rebound relationship with a domestic violence survivor was not in any of their best interest. But for a moment he could pretend like he had. 

He rolled out of bed and locked his door. He laid back down and spit on his hand, god he missed hand lotion. He gave a few starting tugs on his cock feeling the pre-cum start to gather at the head. Swiping his thumb across it and spreading the drops around the head. He imagined he had swooped in and claimed those pouting lips. Feeling them tremble in desire, imagined backing her up to the wall and grabbing a leg to wrap around his waist. Rubbing his erection against the wet spot he could feel at her core at the same pace he was thrusting his tongue in her mouth. Grinding against the little nub of nerves causing her to moan her pleasure. Moving down to leave sucking bites against her throat while opening her shirt and trailing down to her breasts as round and full as he remembered them from Ivy's hideout. He paused to hoist her other leg up. Her nipples had started to pebble and he brought on into his mouth pinching the other between his thumb and finger. He imagined what her groan of pained pleasure would sound like. He imagined her whispering in his ear for him to fuck her and pulling her panties aside to do just that. He tried to quiet his grunts of pleasure while thinking of bouncing her on his dick. The motion causing the most perfect bounce to her breasts. His thrusts increased and he had to use his pillow to muffle his panting. He came when he imagined her coming apart on his cock the walls of her pussy milking him as the pulsated with her pleasure. 

He grabbed a towel to clean himself up and pulled back on his pants unlocking his door. It had taken a long time to get use to sleeping that vulnerable but becoming a parent hadn't left him with much choice. Tim had just turned 10 when the batman was killed. Joker refused to think about the batman as Bruce Wayne. As far as he was concerned his true name was batman, that was the hero he had chosen to be and that's how he deserved to be remembered. Not as the spoiled rich kid that burned down his mansion and couldn't go two days without a new play toy. Tim hadn't been there the night that batman had his last stand against Ivy. But Ivy had made sure that the mutilated body was seen on every news station. Tim unfortunately had been present when Ivy had killed his other caretakers the butler Alfred and Nightwing, quickly becoming one of the first refugee's that the Joker had taken in.

Joker would never forget that night. He had been in a rage over the death of batman and the summons he had received from Ivy as if she was the new Queen of Gothom. He remembered the little boy covered in blood being dragged in by his henchmen. Practically catatonic and he felt his long dead heart squeeze in sympathy. He was in his pajamas with his robin mask on his face as if it could protect him with a little stuffed toy of batman in his arms. It was the batman toy that broke the Joker and he sent his men away pulling the little boy into his arms. He later learned that it had been the last act of Alfred to get the little boy out through the batcave before going back to help Dick Greyson. Tim from what little he could remember had stumbled around Gothom with no where to go finally accidentally stumbling into the Joker's territory and being picked up by his men. The Justice league too busy fighting Ivy and her forces to have anyone take over Robin's care. After a quick trip from supergirl to confirm he was taking good care of the sidekick they had dove into their fight. If they had lived Joker was embarrassed to admit he probably would have been made part of the Justice league at supergirl's request. She had been a little two sweet after seeing him interact with Robin. He's membership would have been unwilling but that wouldn't have mattered to them. At first it was easy to shield Robin and the other citizens that had come to him to get to safety. All of Ivy's might focused on erraticating the heroes which she did with terrifying efficiency. Once Joker heard that Superman and Girl had both been defeated he gathered his allies and they fled to National city which was practically in ruins. It wouldn't be long before Ivy turned her eyes on them. It had taken years for Tim to stop having nightmares. Joker putting his foot down when the boy turned 13 about crawling into his bed for comfort but by that point he was used to leaving the door unlocked so the boy could get him if he needed to. Joker picked up his watch and groaned. He had to be up in 4 hours. He let his eyes drift closed refusing to think any more on the past or the beautiful doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone missed it. This is rewritten Chapter 5. I'm getting a little too far from Joker as was pointed out to me in a review. I hope I was able to get him more Joker like in a way that still ties in with the rest of the story. He is still going to be sweetish to Tim because he really does love the kid and will later be that way with Harleen too. But I'm hoping this is much better.

He had managed about an hour of sleep. Frustrated he got up deciding he was going to head to the combat center to train. Thankfully as a former military base there had been a gym on site for soldiers to utilize. 

He always stretched in his room before heading to the combat center, liking to give the impression that he was always ready for a fight. It had come in handy a few times, even coming to him for shelter it wasn't always easy to escape his past and a few of his soldiers had family members die at his hands pre-ivycolypse. 

Walking into the center he was glad and annoyed to see no one there. Glad that he had the room to himself annoyed because he wasn't exactly one of the people in this place that needed to train. Grabbing a pair of boxing gloves he went over to the punching bag swinging with all his might. He had only been there about 10 minutes when he heard the door opening and swung around. Harleen. The clothes she was wearing were a little too big for her. His guess they were some of Cat's old clothes since she was the closest in size to Harleen. They stood there staring at each other for a few minutes. 

"I ah can come back later if you would like." 

"That's okay." She nodded and started stretching. Watching him as he went back to furiously punching the bag. He could practically hear her indecision about saying something and really started to regret not asking her to come back later. 

"Are you okay?" He stopped punching the bag. 

"I couldn't sleep. Figured a work out would help." 

"Do you need to talk?" He turned to look at her slightly leaning against the punching bag. 

"Do I look like I need to talk? She choose to make an observation instead of answering the question. 

"It can't have been easy going from being one of the world's most notorious criminals to being a hero." He pushed his hair out of his face. 

"I don't like being physco analysed. If I had I would have stayed in Arkham one of the numerous times I was put in there. And to be clear I'm not a hero toots."

"Not trying to analyse. Though to be fair that is the job you gave me. Most people would say what you are doing here is heroic. The only reason that some of the population is alive is because of you." 

" That's not what makes a hero toots." He went back to punching the bag. "Do you know how many people I've killed. Do you realize that I still feel no remorse for those deaths? That old world was fucked up and I don't regret a single death I caused." 

"Do you agree with what Ivy did then?" 

He growled, "Ivy fucked the world up further, she took an over-populated self-indulgent world and took it to the other extreme. That isn't real chaos that was always the point that chaos was fair. This world we live in isn't true chaos. That's what I meant yesterday when we were talking. Those kids are learning what they need to survive but also what they need to make sure the world doesn't go back to that cest pool it once was."

"You seem to get along with your soldiers and their families?" 

Joker glared at her, "Sorry Doc, our times up." Walking out of the room. Harleen's eyes following him out. She wasn't used to seeing him like this. He always seemed to be so kind when around Tim and the others. Always joking around and not in the making things explode kind of way. 

'maybe he's just tired Harleen.'

\--------------  
Harleen spent much longer in the Gym then she had been meaning to do. Spending well over an hour doing old routines that she was surprised her body was still flexible enough for. She also hadn't noticed that the gym had started filling up. Only noticing after one of the men started cat calling. She gave him a glare and walked out of the room. 

She showered and changed going to meet up with Cat who was one of the school teachers she had found out. She needed to find out which of the children and teens she would start meeting with first. The room was empty of students and Harleen pulled up a chair at Cat's desk. 

"The students are in Crane's science class at the moment. The kids have about 2 classes a day typically. English and Science are on the same day and then Math and history on the next with Friday being the odd day out where they are taught combat and life skills. Here's a list of the students that we agree need to be meet with first." 

Harleen nodded looking over the list. She had to admit the teachers seemed organized the list included not just names but the behavior problems or warning signs the students were showing as well as a brief bio of any traumatic event they may have experienced. 

"Can I ask you something?" Cat looked down her glasses at her, waving her on. " I ran into Joker in the training room this morning and he seemed different." 

"You mean he seemed more like a jerk and less like the kind hearted leader of a rebellion?" Harleen nodded, " Joker was elected to his position, they easily could have chosen Crane or Ed or even one from their own number. We have several former military officers here as well. But as much as some hate to admit it Joker is the best person for the job. He has a genius that very few can match and when called for a ruthlessness that most people could never hope to achieve. Something that I'm sure you are aware is desperately needed against Ivy." 

"Then why act the way he does, why not be himself."

"Harleen" Cat said sternly, "I know you've been locked up and isolated for several years with a bitch that treated you like shit covered gold but I know for a fact you used to be a brilliant doctor. Use your head." 

"Because him acting any other way would cause coups that he can't afford." 

"There she is, I knew she was buried in there somewhere. I hate it when women forget to use their mind. Only warning you get." Cat sighed, " People like to think that even in times like this they haven't changed that they haven't partnered with monsters to save themselves. Joker uses that to his advantage to win against Ivy but it involves him playing the long game it involves all the leaders playing the long game."

"Why do you guys trust me?" 

"oh that's simple, Lena can read minds." 

"What?!!!!!!!!!!" 

"I'm kidding Harleen, I wouldn't necessarily say we trust you more like we trust the fact that your faith in Ivy is broken. We saw your face when you found out what she had done. There's no going back from that and I know you said she didn't tell you shit about her operations but that doesn't mean that when it comes down to it you won't have the key we need to destroy her." 

"But why tell me all this?" 

"Because you're smart and now that you saw some of the real Joker it wasn't going to take long for you to see that mask for what it is. Better I tell you and build that bond then you to figure it out for yourself and feel betrayed or feel like we are buttering you up." 

"Thank you for being honest."   
\---------------  
Harleen meet with Crane once the students had switch places. 

"Dr. Quinzel." 

"Dr. Crane."

They stared at one another. 

"I got the list of students from Cat but she mentioned to check with you about possible medications. It was the only thing not on the list was if any of the students had to be weened off anything due to lack of access." 

He looked a little surprised, "A few of the students parents have asked but unfortunately we just don't have the ability to provide those types of things. I hope that won't effect your ability to treat?" 

"It shouldn't but I want to walk in prepared in case any of the students want to be back on their former meds. New kid on the block and all, if daddy said no I don't want to be the dumb babysitter that says yes. Depending on the meds they were taking I may be able to suggest non-medicated treatment plans that would have a similar effect." Crane gave her an approving look. 

"Wait here, I'll go get the list." He walked out of the room and Harleen looked at the board. It must have been a class of more advanced students as it looked like they were making Crane's toxin against plants. When Harleen had been hired at Arkham it was with the understanding that she was taking over several of Crane's duties in regards to pharmaceuticals. The design was elegant not that she was surprised given everything Crane had done. The toxin was able to paralyze the plants while being non-toxic to humans. Her eyes went wide and idea coming to her. She rushed over to one of the other chalk boards in the room and started calculations. If she was right Crane's formula could be adjusted to allow the plants to still grow while making them useless to Ivy. Back in those first days when Ivy still seemed to love her she had once explained how her connection to plants worked. Older plants near death would act like an elderly person when controlled, so if the plants were put into an almost zombie state Ivy would have very little use for them. Even if she made the attempt they would have plenty of time to destroy the plants before they became dangerous. Cat was right, she did know useful information.   
\--------------------  
Harleen hadn't heard Crane come back in, so she also didn't hear him leaving after looking over her calculations. She did hear it however when he came back in the room with Joker and Eddie discussing the calculations that Harleen was running. 

Joker seemed to be in a better mood but using the information Cat had given her she could see the smile he gave her wasn't genuine. 

"Crane here says you may have solved our food crisis?" Harleen broke down the calculations she was making trying to balance the toxin effectiveness to still allow the plants to grow at a reasonable rate. She also broke down what she knew of Ivy's abilities. Joker's smile turned to a smirk. 

"See Crane, this is what happens when you use honey instead of vineger."

"Shut up Clown, you were all set to torture her until you saw her naked." Harleen blushed at that comment. 

"Fair" Joker replied while giving Harleen a wink causing her to blush further. Eddie didn't stay long since among them he was the only one that didn't have a back ground with chemicals. Once Joker and Crane joined in it didn't take them long to come up with a formula to use. Crane writing it down and going back to his lab to run tests. 

"About this morning." Joker started. 

"Its okay, I talked to Cat. You don't have to pretend with me. I fell in love with Ivy, broke her out of prison. I'm not exactly what most people would call a good person either. I knew she had killed people when I did it and I knew that she would kill more people. Not to the extent that she did obviously but still. I'm not going to think less of you for not being the new batman." She gave him a playful punch on the arm walking out of the room. 

Joker stared after her and all he could think was 'Fuck'.   
\-------------------------  
It happened in the middle of the night. Lena as the medical staff had access to everyone's room and came to wake her up. 

"Ivy found one of the compounds. There were no survivors. But some of our soldiers were able to capture some of Ivy's men. Joker, Crane, and Eddie just got out of interrogating the men." 

"I don't think I want to know what interrogating means." 

"Probably not, but they asked me to come get you. Apparently they have some questions." 

Harleen took a deep breath and nodded asking Lena to step out so she could change. She wondered what the men had said that made them need to talk to her so badly. Lena walked her into a room she had never seen before and quickly figured out why. It was an interrogation cell. 

"Now why would Ivy tell her army that if any of them were captured they were to pass the message along for you that she knows you left willingly and if you talk she will kill you in the most painful way possible as the traitor you are." Harleen closed her eyes and unknowingly echoed the thought that Joker had earlier on in the day. 'Fuck'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now why would Ivy tell her army that if any of them were captured they were to pass the message along for you that she knows you left willingly and if you talk she will kill you in the most painful way possible as the traitor you are." Harleen closed her eyes and unknowingly echoed the thought that Joker had earlier on in the day. 'Fuck'.

Harleen took a deep breath closing her eyes. Think Harleen Think!

She focused her attention on Joker. "Ivy has been getting increasingly paranoid. Any time I would ask about the outside world it would trigger a fit asking why I no longer trusted her, or asking if I was really that desperate the leave the safety she was providing to me. I honestly have no idea what she thinks I could tell you. My guess is she accidentally let some little detail slip that without context meant nothing to me and was forgotten almost as soon as it was said."

"Why do you think she has become paranoid? Do you think she is worried about traitors in her ranks? Is it possible we could recruit some of her lieutenants?" This came from Crane but Harleen did not let her eyes drift away from Jokers as he studied her. 

"I couldn't say for sure. That is definitely not information she would have shared with me. I only have theories and I could be completely wrong but I don't think so. Ivy has a connection an almost physic connection to all plant life on earth. We literally felt the earth tremble when she realized I was gone. Joker you said it yourself she literally flipped the world to its reverse. She went from having a connection to nature that was eroding and dying to having a world being taken over by plant life." 

"There's too many voices/connections in her head. She's being overwhelmed mentally by her connection to the earth." Harleen nodded. 

"And maybe deep down she realizes that, and maybe she also realizes that I saw it too." 

"Thank you Harleen, I'm sorry we had to drag you out of bed but we needed to know." This time it was Eddie and she turned around to give him a smile. "You are free to go but if you think of anything please bring it up. Even if you think its something small okay?" She gave him a nod and stood up walking out of the room. Trying to walk down the corridor as calmly as possible. 

"What do you think Crane?"

"She was telling the truth but not the full truth. The fact that she looked at both of you and avoided me as the only other trained psychiatrist was telling. However she avoided most of the classic tells of deceitfulness. My guess is whatever she is holding back is to protect herself not Ivy. Maybe she's worried we will think she's weak or has retained some form of love or loyalty to Ivy but I don't think its a threat. I would recommend that she has sessions with me. She lived through a traumatic event and is going to start dealing with the trauma of others. Honestly even if this hadn't come up it still would probably have been a good idea." 

"None of your fear toxin Crane or else. You treat her as an actual patient. The doc's good like I told you before you woke her up in the middle of the night for your witch hunt. Probably scared the poor girl to death! I wonder how many times Ivy did that to her. Woke her up to test her and beat the shit out of her when she failed." 

Joker reached out and put a choke hold on Riddler, "Careful there Eddie, don't think your wife would like it if you develop a crush on the new girl. But he makes a point Crane, none of the fear toxin. If your assessments correct she's not a threat and has already proven to be an ally. If she's useful I don't want her babbling like an idiot." Joker let go of Eddie and watched as he regained his breath. 

"Jesus, Joker. That wasn't necessary, I'm happily married and Cat likes Harleen." 

"Hoping to score a little Ménage à trois?" 

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Is this meeting done?" Joker just waived him on. 

\--------------------  
Harleen had been a little surprised to find Tim at the top of her lists. While the boy was respectful to his teachers there were a list of other behavioral problems most of which involved him trying to sneak his way out of the compound to join active battles and missions. Given his age and the issues he was having she decided to meet with him in the office given to her for her adult patients. If he felt like he was being unjustly treated like a child he wouldn't open up to her if she had their meetings in a room with a bunch of toys. 

"How are you today Tim?"

"Fine."

"That's good, now this sessions really just going to be about getting to know one another. I know it can be hard to talk to someone you don't know very well. So if you have any questions for me about myself that would make you feel more comfortable to know feel free to ask."

"Did you run away from me in the hall the other day because your girlfriend killed my dad?" Harleen paled. She knew she should have been expecting it but on the other hand she hadn't expected the kid to be quite that bold. 

"I will admit that I was uncomfortable when we ran into each other. Its a rather unique situation. If it makes you uncomfortable I can talk to Joker about your treatment. Maybe see if Dr.Crane is willing to come out of retirement to help you instead?"

"We've already been that route it didn't work out so well."

"Oh?"

"He got fixated on my fears. I thought Joker was going to kill him when he found out."

"You and Joker are rather close?"

"We are now. There have been some rough patches, its been a long 5 year journey since Bruce. He gets annoyed by my heroics and I sometimes have moments of guilt that I've developed a bond, I guess, with someone like him. At the end of the day I try to focus on the fact that he's human enough to take in a blood soaked 10 year old and shield him from someone like Ivy. And at the end of the day I've changed a little too. I'm not quite as naive as I was when my dad was still around." He trailed off and switched topics, "You know I don't blame you for Bruce. I'm not going to lash out at you or anything because of it. She hurt you too." Harleen brought the session to a close letting tears fall. 'Love doesn't leave bruises Harleen.' 

'You should see your son Bruce. He is one hell of a kid.'   
\------------------  
"How was your session?"

"Good, I did what you said and asked her about her running away from me. It sounds like that was the issue. Said it made her uncomfortable to see me. I told her about my bad sessions with Crane and we talked a little about you and the fact that your my guardian." Joker winced a little at the Crane part. That would probably make her more reluctant to talk to him. 

"Oh yeah, and did you tell her I lock you in a closet and make you watch Clown porn?" 

"You are soooo disgusting! I told her that it was a bit of a journey but we managed to not completely hate one another."

"Ah, high praise indeed." Tim shrugged. 

"So anything else?" 

"Nope, she said that she just wanted us to get to know each other a little better. That she doesn't want me to feel like she's forcing trust between us." 

"Keep me posted alright?" Tim nodded, "You're on your own for dinner. I need to go work with the guys on getting the green house set up underground." 

"Play nice with the other super criminals." Tim laughed as the last part of Joker he could see was his middle finger as he walked out the door.   
\-------------  
Time seemed to start passing by quickly and before she knew it a month had flown by. She had turned down sessions with Crane. Tim's explanation of who his sessions with Crane had went and seemed like a warning or maybe just a convenient excuse to turn the sessions down. She continued to get closer with Lena and Cat. Wishing she had known the two women before she had thrown her life away with Ivy. 

At first it had been an accident. Her and Joker seemed to always be in the Gym at the same time. Unlike that first meeting they didn't talk. She would do her routines and he would take his violent tendencies out on the punching bag or if one of the men were in there he would demand that they spare with him. Though it was rare every once in awhile Harleen would catch him looking. On one occasion seeing him blatantly eye her when she gave one of the men a telling off for paying so much attention to her breasts that he smacked into a wall. He smirked when she caught him going back to his workout.   
\-------------------------  
She had also oddly enough started to make progress with Tim in his sessions. 

"Hello Tim!"

"Hey Harleen!" 

"So I have a harder session for us today, is that okay?"

He looked a little nervous, "Yeah."

"I want to talk about your desire to join live combat situations. Why do you feel like you need to be in combat?"

"I've already been in combat. I'm sitting here safe when I should be out there!" He gestured above them. "I have more experience then most of these people and I'm sitting here useless because Joker's rule about no children in combat. It a war, I have the right to defend my loved ones too!" 

"Has Joker ever shared with you his reasoning for not allowing Children in combat?"

"Its too distracting for the other soldiers, their priorities would be wrong. But that's the same argument they used to use about why females shouldn't be on the front lines. If someone has the skill they should be allowed to fight if they want to fight!" 

"Tim, I want you to answer something for me honestly. Do you think that maybe it was wrong for Batman for Bruce to expose a child as young as you were to the types of danger he exposed you to? Even with training and his supervision you have to admit that being Robin was a very dangerous job for a little boy. You help out with the younger kids right?" He nodded, "So let's say Joker decides that he's going to start allowing kids in combat. In fact he decides that Nick is going to be his protege. Going to take the kid with him everywhere including into battle so he can learn. How would you feel about that?"

"That's different, Nick is 10 and would be war zone with Joker!"

"Tim, Old Gothom was a warzone. Gang wars may not seem like the same scale but it is still a very dangerous situation to bring a 10 year old into. Most would call it child endangerment. Truly think about it for me, isn't it possible to say that maybe Bruce took it a little too far?" She didn't get to say anything else as the boy ran out of the room. She cringed, that had not gone well. She was hoping if she could make him see that his idol was wrong he would realize that there was no shame in him being a kid and staying safe. That he was under no obligation to batman's memory to fight. On top of the bad session she also had to deal with the fact that she was sure to have a very upset Joker in her office. She didn't have to wait long. 

"What the FUCK did you say to my kid?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by insomnia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted the an on chapter 5 to realign the chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going to dive into Harleen's mental processes in this chapter a bit. But I feel like it will help to explain my take on Nolan's/Heath Ledgers Joker before reading the chapter. I've always seen the Nolan Joker as being very different to other versions of the Joker. In some ways he is darker but in others he is a lot more political. Yes a lot of his fight with batman is for the thrill but he's more serious then other Jokers. For all his protests that he is an agent of chaos without a plan there always seems to be a point to his schemes. Likewise I need to make Harley conform to that mentality as well. She's okay/likes violence and killing as long as she agrees with the point behind it.
> 
> In the end I would argue that in their attempts to make the character darker Nolan and Ledger maybe on accident added a level of humanity to the character. Murders are less of a joke and more a means to an end. Joker believes he has a duty to show Gothom his truth. And its those tropes I'm trying to use to display a kinder Joker to those he cares about.

The look in Joker's eyes should have scared her. This was the Joker that batman battled, no mask, no slight gentling of his nature due to the extreme conditions of the war they found themselves in just pure uncontrolled chaos and rage. He lunged picking her up and pulling her over the desk and slamming her into the wall. 

"Care to explain to me why Tim came in to our rooms almost catatonic saying he was never coming back to therapy?"

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake I thought he was ready for something in his treatment and I didn't see the warning signs that I was pushing him too far." 

"What did you say?" His voice was a frightening growling whisper as his grip on her arms tightening to the point she would have bruises. 

"I pointed out that batman took it too far. That he never should have had children coming with him. I was trying to get Tim to see that he didn't owe Bruce anything that he doesn't have the responsibility of being a hero and that he is not being immoral by not using his skills to fight." 

"So let me get this right, you decided that the best course of action for a traumatized teenager was to bad mouth their dead father. Are you fucking serious?"

"Maybe Batman deserves to be bad mouthed. I was there the night he dead, he and I talked before his death. There was a reason that Tim wasn't with him that night. If we had the ability to go back and look at old news stories it would show that Robin was being seen less and less during those last months. Bruce knew he had made a mistake getting children involved. Tim was suffering from nightmares before war broke out. Nightwing and batman didn't talk for months after he found out that batman was getting another child involved in his fight. Children should not ever be soldiers and as far as I know batman was the only hero that crossed that line." She brought her face closer to his looking into his furious eyes. "It. Was. Wrong." 

Joker loosened his grip on her arms and Harleen recognizing the look from when she had pushed Ivy too far in the past sprang into action. Once his grip loosened she used her gymnastics abilities to flip away hearing the punch to the wall where her face had been. She span around as she landed and saw him turn to her. Having only had seconds to react she had flipped the wrong way putting him between her and the door. 

"Now Now Dr. Quinzel. Running away is going to make this worse." 

"Mr. Joker I understand you are furious, I do take responsibility for the way that session went. I'm unfortunately rusty and working with children was never my focus. I pushed him too far too quickly but the war is heating up and from reports I'm getting his behavior has been escalating. I don't want him hurt either, he's a very special kid and I'm afraid that if we don't get through to him soon the worse could happen." She saw it just a flicker of sanity returning to those eyes. "How about this we go upstairs to the gym and spar. I'm sure you'll feel better kicking my ass a little bit and after that we can discuss what we feel is an appropriate repercussion for the mistake I made in Tim's therapy. Be it forced sessions with Crane for myself or supervised sessions with Tim after I offer him an apology." He was coming back to himself and she hid her sigh of relief. Sparring in public would appease his need for violence while also keeping her safe from it going too far. 

She slowly walked towards him and the door. Gently putting her arm through his to show she wasn't planning to make a run for it. He gave her a brief nod and they headed towards the training room. 

"Did you really call me Mr. Joker?" She gave a breathy laugh. 

"What don't like it?"

"Its the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"How about Mr. J then?" 

"I could live with that." 

Their training session was the talk of the compound for weeks. Though Harleen was clearly lacking in offensive skills her defense became almost legendary. No one had ever lasted that long in a match with the Joker and at the end of the session she only had minor cuts and bruising that needed tending too. 

"How would you feel about teaching a defensive combat session?" 

"Is that my punishment?" 

"Part of it. You are going to have sessions with Crane as well and you will apologize to Tim and find out what he needs to repair your relationship and continue his therapy." 

"That's fair." Joker nodded. 

He paused. "You did good Harley. And..." He paused again going through an internal struggle in his head. "Thank you for getting me back under control. Its been a while since I have had an episode like that. Though if you ever physco analyze me again a tough sparring session will be the least of your worries."

"Aw shucks, Mr. J. I promise I won't ever do that again." He laughed and gave her a wink. "Wait did you just call me Harley?"

"Eh, I figured if you could give me a nickname I would return the favor. Though I'm being kind enough to give you one that's better then your actual name. I mean who names their daughter Harleen."  
\---------------------  
His nickname of Harley stuck and by the end of the week it was what everyone was calling her. She was being required to meet with Dr. Crane once a week and despite the issues that Tim had with him Dr. Crane didn't focus on what made her afraid. She wasn't sure if he had been warned to be on his best behavior by Joker or Eddie, a professional courtesy, or if he just assumed he knew what made her afraid. 

Tim had asked for a couple weeks break from their sessions. He, Joker, and Harley had sat down to discuss the session and what Tim felt like he needed. Joker being the mediator knowing Tim the best while also being able to have a frank conversation with Harleen about what she was trying to do with the approach she had taken. It was decided that despite the approach that the questions were something that Tim needed to think on which became his assignment for the break he was taking from therapy. 

There had been no further successful attacks from Ivy. She had burned Gothom to the ground thinking that Joker would not abandon his old playground. She hadn't warned her underlings of the plan and they received reports that penguin and his forces were dead. They had scored a victory, A group of soldiers had made it to the other compound undetected with some of Crane's new plant toxin and a chemist that would be able to keep them supplied on the gas. The other group of survivors would now be able to grow food too. 

\---------------  
Harley and Joker continued meeting in the gym. Now instead of doing their separate activities they would spar together. Usually meeting early in the morning when neither could sleep and so they didn't have to worry about a large crowd of specters limiting their mobility. Starting with hand to hand combat Joker started showing her more and more offensive techniques. 

"You've been teaching me so much offense. I could show you some of my defensive moves if you would like?"

"Nah toots, I'm more of a battering ram fighter. I worry about the injuries later and overwhelm my opponent with attacks." 

"Yeah I noticed, its also one of the reasons batman beat you, A LOT." That one got her a smack on her ass from the Joker as he corrected her aim. They had moved on to weapons training. Harley laughed, anyone else she would have used her new skills to beat to a pulp but for some reason it didn't bother her from him. At this point she had been at the compound for two months. It always surprised her that war could be so slow, despite Ivy's firepower she was impressed that Joker had managed to bring the war to almost a stalemate. 

She had noticed slight touches from Joker ever since their first sparring session and when she had calmed him down. He was never obvious about it mainly because it never seemed to be deliberate. Like he was touching her without thinking. He would brush her arm to get her attention, after meetings or during the social events that Lena organized for the compound, leaning in to whisper in her ear whatever joke that had come to his mind. Usually getting chuckles from Harley. She was often surprised at how funny she found his jokes or observations. She didn't get how anyone else didn't get the jokes. It was after one of these moments, Joker had been whispering in her ear about Crane and his obsession with Lena, that she decided she needed to sort some things out. 

"Hey Cat, you busy?" 

Cat rolled her eyes, "No, I suppose not. Come on I have some alcohol hidden in my room. If I'm doing girl talk about Joker I need a drink." Harley blushed, she wonder how Cat always seemed to know. 

As they walked in Harley raised her eyebrows when Cat put a sock on the door. 

"Its a little juvenile, but effective. Sometimes Eddie or myself will need some privacy and since we have no children we only have one of the studio rooms. It let's him know without coming in that I need some space. He does the same when he is having one of his more manic episodes." 

"Does he have those often?" 

"Thankfully no, you really did do an amazing job when you were his therapist. Some of the underlining mental health issues are still there but he is mostly stable. I would argue the most stable between the three leaders now that Freeze is no longer with us."

"I should be branching out to the adults soon. Most of the younger students are stable enough to be brought down to once a week as well as the teenagers. I'll talk to Eddie and see if he would like to continue his sessions."

"I'm sure he would like that, he was always very fond of you. But that's not what you want to talk about so spill." 

"I was starting to get a crush on the Joker when I first arrived. At first I thought it was because he saved me and because he was so different then what I expected. But then when I realized it was a mask and he was still more or less the same person he used to be..."

"You expected the crush to go away but it didn't?" 

"Yes."

"Did it bother you that Ivy was violent before she turned that violence to you?" 

"I came to terms with the violence, I understood her reasoning. She can literally feel the plants dying feel their pain as they are slowly poisoned to death. I knew that she had killed and I knew that she would kill again when I helped her escape. I understood her truth or at least I thought I did. I was okay with what I thought her plan was she was right something needed to be done we were destroying the planet beyond the ability to recover. Obviously she took it way way too far but I understood the purpose." 

"So would it be fair to say your concern isn't with the fact that Joker is a murderer and more worry that you are misreading his purpose like you did with Ivy?" 

Harley hesitated, "Does it make me a bad person if I say yes?" 

"If you had asked me 5 years ago I would have said yes that does make you a bad person. But in the times we live in, no, society failed to the point it created people like Joker and Ivy. It wasn't sustainable and I truly believe that our world would have been dead completely within 20 years if something hadn't changed. Ivy brought that time line up with her actions. I feel like Joker would have been able to push it out further if for no other reason then humanity would have bound together to defeat him creating a sense of brotherhood. Its okay to like Joker, Harley, it doesn't make you a bad person to be okay with his darker side. In some ways I think it would be good for him. Tim tries but he is too pure for that and Joker suppresses a lot of himself to be the parent Tim needs. His final show of respect for batman. Joker has more honor then people gave him credit for. But Harley, take my advise, take all of him or none at all otherwise he will devour you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for anyone that reads my other story too. I've just been having better ideas for this one and I know if I try to force an update for the other one its not going to come out well. 
> 
> Also gentle reminder I removed the AN for chapter 5 to get the chapters back aligned so please make sure you didn't miss a chapter.

Harley's chat with Cat helped in some ways but also gave her a lot to think about. Could she accept the Joker as he was? The chaos and rage she had seen on his face that day had been frightening even if she hadn't felt scared at the time. He was able to control it though and he kept it on a leash. That was the issue with Ivy, she had a lot of that same darkness and rage but nothing could reach her. Joker had allowed her to reach him and draw him back without really hurting her. 

'Real love doesn't leave bruises.'

'Its not the same and you know it. He felt like his kid was attacked and he and I aren't a couple. He's not the kind of guy to smack around his girlfriend or partner.' 

'No, just the kind to kill indiscriminately.'

'We already had this conversation with Cat. That doesn't bother me, it didn't bother me with Ivy and it wouldn't bother me with him.'

'Yeah, look how that one turned out.'

'That's a fair point. But I can't judge all future potential relationships on the fact that Ivy was a deceitful bitch. I'd spend my whole life alone. I just need to make sure I do my due diligence. Talk to him find out he's views, see if I agree with his reasoning for killing. What I've heard so far I agree with. Then make sure I'm careful about looking for bullshit.'

'There's another question you are avoiding Harley.'

'I know, I know. Does he even feel the same way? For all I know he thinks of me as his gym buddy. Just one of the 'guys'. That smack on the ass was playful not sexual after all. Right?'

\--------------------------  
Joker was going insane. Rather he was going even more insane then people already thought he was. He had been training with Harley for a little over a month and he felt like he was going to explode with the desire to fuck her. Feeling the powerful stretch of her muscles as she fought with him, hearing her breathy laughs when he would whisper a joke in her ear. Never quite able to hold back from brushing against her as he did so. She had finally started to gain weight even with the rationing and it brought about the uncomfortable realization that Ivy had probably starved her. She had been lovely before but seeing her at a healthier weight she was stunning. Her hair gained a shine to it and her curves filled out. It was those curves particularly that had him distracted recently. Ever since he had spanked her the only thing he could think of was her ass. His fantasies of her changing from being pinned against walls to bending her over the nearest surface and taking her from behind so he could watch that ass while he pleasured her... This was getting ridiculous. He couldn't keep going like this one way or another he needed the situation to change and he knew the way he wanted it to change in. 

'What about all those reasons you had not to go after her.'

'Testing the waters won't hurt. She doesn't seem as damaged as I thought and her and Tim have been making progress after that issue last month.' 

'You don't really know her. And Crane even said that she's holding something back.'

'I'm not going to jump in right away. Its called testing the waters for a reason. I'll just get to know the doctor a little better.'  
\------------------------  
He popped down to see her as her last patient was leaving. The teen gave him a respectful nod and he gave one back. If he remembered correctly the kid was friends with Tim. At least he was pretty sure the kid was friends with Tim. It was hard to tell most of the kids were friendly with each other, there had been problems with that in the beginning but Lena and Cat had destroyed the development of typical highschool cliques with a fury that had impressed even him. 

He sprawled in the patient chair and she smiled brightly at him. 

"Give me two shakes of a bunnies tail and I'll be right with you." She wrapped up her sentence and put the file away. "So how can I help you Mr. J?"

"It occurred to me that we have been Gym buddies for awhile now." 

"Yes, don't tell me I'm being replaced." 

"Ah, no no no no, You and Tim are the only two people in this place that give me a proper work out and I'm trying to limit his combat fascination. Any who, it occurred to me that I was being extremely rude and knew very little about my new buddy." 

"Aw, Mr. J, did you come down here for girl talk?" 

"Yup, and if you behave yourself I might even let you paint my nails. I know where Lena keeps her stash." Harley snorted. Actually snorted and her face went bright red. Joker was giving her a look that she couldn't read and she was quick to move the conversation along. 

"No need to bother Lena, she was kind enough to give me a bottle. I keep in it here for my sessions with the girls. I find it helps them if they feel like its just girl talk instead of therapy."

"Now your talking, what shades do you got?"

"Just the one I'm afraid." She pulled out a bright pink shade, "Its called bachelorette bash." Now it was his turn to snort. 

"Why oh Why does it not surprise me that Lena would have a shade like that." He moved the chair closer plopping his fingers down on her desk like he was in a nail salon. "So tell me Harls, how are you doing with the split from the ragweed?" 

"You know most guys wouldn't let anyone paint their nails. Especially not a shade called bachelorette bash." 

He gave her a mock stern lock, "Gender policing isn't a cute look on anyone Harleen." 

She gave a little giggle, "No it is not. So is that part of your chaos theory taking on the patriarchy and gender norms." 

He shrugged, "Both are stupid society constructs. Chaos doesn't have a hierarchy. And you, my dear, are avoiding my question."

"I'm doing surprisingly okay. I've come to terms with the fact that I stopped loving Ivy a long time ago. She was a friend who I thought I was in love with and then she betrayed me. I got to the point that I tricked myself into thinking I still loved her because I desperately needed human interaction and she was my only choice." 

"Hate to break it to you toots but there's a problem with your theory. You needed human interaction. She doesn't qualify." 

Harley gave a sigh, "I think you may be right on that. Some days I think she's more plant then person."

He gave her a smile, "So, ah, what type of plant do you think she is?"

" Bitterroot?"

"Witch Hazel?"

"pussy Willow." 

"There's no way that's a real plant!" 

"I swear. I spent 5 years with the worlds most extreme botanist. Trust me I know plants including the ones with the really dumb names." He burst out laughing. 

"Well I know what I'm calling her the next time she and I met. I may even tell her that you were the one that called her it first!" Harley descended into giggles too. "I'm glad to hear that you are doing okay. Does the therapy with Crane seem to be helping?" 

"Are you asking me that as my boss or as a friend?"

"As a friend." 

"I feel like I get more help from Cat. I know she's not trained but she's wise. I don't need someone throwing psychology terms I already know at me. I think having a friend I trust to talk things out with is more beneficial. And I feel like Crane keeps trying to get me to admit something." 

"Hmmm, I'll think about that. Maybe we can get you out of those sessions." 

"So am I forgiven about Tim?"

"You were forgiven as soon as he accepted your apology. I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear. As you know I don't get a lot of chances to vent my darker side but I've found that people are a lot less judgy about it if it comes from someone messing with your kid. I'm not, I don't normally hurt the few people I consider friends." 

"Except batman." 

"I would say that was more playful sparring even if batman would never admit it. He and I both needed someone to keep our violent tendencies satisfied. He liked to pretend it was about keeping Gothom safe and on some level it was, I can see that now but he also needed it and in some cases he caused every bit as much damage as I did." 

" That's fair." 

"Most people would argue with me on that." 

"After that argument we had after the tim-cident. Nope, don't get me wrong. Bruce could be a good guy and on some levels I have a very deep respect for him. But I got a chance to see flaws he tried desperately to hide from most of Gothom. Honestly I think that he was ready to take Tim and Selena and run, never looking back. Let Gothom finally cave to its own destruction. That's why he died, he was off his game, done fighting and just wasn't paying attention." She finished painting his nails seemingly lost in the shade. "So do you think Crane lets Lena paint his nails?" The look on Joker's face was priceless before turning into a shit eating grin. "I bet you he and I are secret twinsies. Bet his toe nails match my fingers!"  
\-----------  
No one that was there would admit what was said but from what Harley gathered. Crane had thrown the first punch but Joker had finished the fight. Crane spent a week in the infirmary. He didn't seem to mind, even reciprocating Joker's sarcastic fist bump at finding out the week in the infirmary had managed to get Crane a first date with Lena. Something he had been trying to get for years. 

Using it as a perfect chance, Harley got approval to talk to Cat instead of Crane. Cat seemed a little suspicious but accepted her new status as a therapist easily. It wasn't so different then being a teacher or boss anyway. 

Joker and Harley continued their work outs but also started meeting once a week for 'girl talk' whenever Joker had time and she wasn't with patients. As time went on Harley started to notice that the touches were becoming even more intimate and more frequent. Brushing along the arm had become an arm slung around her waist his lips so close to her ear that his lips would brush and cause shivers. The arm was frequently left there even after he had finished whispering in her ear and every once in awhile she could feel his thumb brushing against her lower back. 

'He has to like me back. There's no way this is simply buddy territory.' 

They were back in the Gym. Joker deciding she needed a refresher on hand to hand combat. After Joker had pinned her for the 5th time he was a little feed up. 

"You are letting me win, why?" 

"I am not." 

"Don't lie to me Harls. You are better then this." She rolled them over pinning him to the ground. Sitting back on her hunches she noticed something and her eyes went wide. He was hard, she let out a whimper. He slide his hands down to her waist and rolled her down on him. 

"Um J, Dr. Harley?" They froze and looked up. Tim was standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm going to cry. I had so much good stuff and then my laptop deleted it. I had to rewrite the chapter. It may be time for a new computer. This is getting ridiculous.


	9. Chapter 9

It was harder to say who looked more awkward, Tim or Harley. 

“I’m going to come back later and pretend I didn’t see whatever this is.” Harley felt herself being softly rolled over and off Joker once Tim had walked back out. Joker jumped to his feet to help Harley to hers. As soon as she was on her feet Harley slugged Joker in the shoulder. 

“What the hell was that for?” 

“For smacking my ass.” 

He gave her a bewildered look. “That was weeks ago! Why the fuck are you hitting me for it now?”

“Because I just got confirmation that it wasn’t a buddy thing you dirty pervert.” She smiled and winked at him. He gave her that unreadable look again before doubling over in laughter with his hands on his knees. 

“You.. You thought I spanked you as a… as a buddy thing?” The sexual tension broke as they both started to laugh. 

“Well guys are always smacking each other’s asses during physical events. I wasn’t sure if it was because you found me attractive or if you just thought I was one of the guys.” 

“Oh Harley, I find you very attractive.” His voice was a dangerous growl. He coughed, “But I also am starting to consider you a friend. How about we put a pin in this for now and get back to training?” 

They did a horrible job of sticking a pin in it as he had recommended. Their hands would linger a little too long, grab a little too tight or unthinkingly caress after a hit. Breathing deeply after she had twisted her fingers in his hair after repinning him to the floor he admitted defeat. 

Reaching back to unknot her fingers he gave the signal for tapping out.

“Sorry, I…” He cut her off. 

“I’m free Wednesday for girl talk. After your last session?” 

“I would like that.” He nodded and left. 

\------------  
When Harley knocked on Cat’s door it was Eddie that answered. 

“Ugh, I’m getting kicked out aren’t I?”  
“Sorry Eddie, but I need a session with Dr. Cat.” 

“I would never have introduced you if I had known you were going to like my wife more than me.” 

“Technically she introduced herself.” 

“That wasn’t a denial.” Harley shrugged. “I’m still your favorite patient right?” 

“Leave her alone, Eddie.” Cat came to the door giving him a chaste kiss he was too distracted to notice that she was pushing him out the door. “I’ll come find you when she and I are done.” 

They sat down and Cat made them some drinks. She had to admit that Cat had a rather impressive selection of alcohol given that they had been at war for 5 years. 

“So what happened.” 

“There was an incident in the training room that was rather sexual in nature.” Cat paused with the drink on the way to her mouth. 

“Hmm, and?” 

“And Tim walked in, he didn’t seem too upset by it. Just walked back out embarrassed saying he was going to give us privacy more or less. It seemed to snap Joker out of it and he gave a speech about us staying friends. So we went back to sparring but honestly we couldn’t keep our hands off each other. He got so frustrated he actually tapped out of our fight.” 

Cat mumbled under her breath something that sounded suspiciously like ‘idiotic clown’. “Joker doesn’t trust you yet. And until he does there is no way he’s getting in your pants. It’s not even a possibility. Let alone anything more intimate.” 

“How do I make him trust me?” 

“At the end of the day under the supervillian genius is a man just like anyone else. How do you get any person to trust you.” 

“Time and showing that you are a loyal and good friend.” 

“Don’t forget what I told you. Have you truly accepted all of him yet.” 

“I don’t know. I think I have.” 

“Then I’m glad he put the brakes on. Until you can answer that as an absolute yes. Then friends are as far as you should go. And Harley, I’m telling you this as a friend. Crane thinks you are holding something back, he is never going to trust you if he thinks you are keeping secrets. His revenge for batman is his first priority.” Harley paled. “Ah, so you are holding back.” 

“Cat, I can’t.” Harley started to cry and Cat came over and wrapped an arm around her. 

“What did that woman do to you Harley?” Harley just shook her head and clamped on tighter to Cat. “Please tell me.” 

“You’ll send me back. I can’t go back there. I can’t go back there.” Cat pulled her tighter and let her cry. She wasn’t going to get anything else out of the girl. 

\-------------------------  
Harley stopped crying after a half an hour. But it took her another hour to talk. 

“How did you get so good at comforting crying people? You don’t really seem like the type. Kick people’s asses with your ruthless wit until they see sense yes but dealing with people that are sobbing not really.” 

“I had two sons. Adam and Carter.”

“Had?” Harley asked softly. That was always a dangerous question now-a-days. 

“They died with Supergirl during her last stand. Along with the other heros in National City.” 

“Cat, I’m so sorry.”

“Harley, I hope you will eventually realize that no one hold you accountable for Ivy’s actions.” 

“But that’s the problem, I am responsible for her actions. All of this, this whole war is my fault. I’m the one that she tricked, I’m the one that let her out of Arkham, I’m the one that.” Harley cut off. “Never mind. Thank you for talking with me.” 

\-------------------------------------------  
Joker was hiding. He was too proud to admit that was what he was doing. Opting to call it a tactical avoidance of conflict. He really didn’t want to have to explain to Tim why he had been dry humping his therapist. 

Because it had felt fucking incredible for the two seconds it had been allowed to happen. That whimper would be playing a very active role in his next fantasy of the good doctor. Joker was having trouble sticking to his plan of knowing Harley better. The more time they spent together the more irresistible he was finding her. Usually after spending time with a person it was enough to kill whatever small level of attraction he had felt. He didn’t find dumb cute. She made him laugh and not in the way normal people made him laugh as he silently thought about amusing and ironic ways to kill them. She was funny and she liked his jokes. No one else liked his jokes not even Batman. He grumbled turning over in his office to lean his forehead against the concrete floor. She wasn’t afraid of him and she had managed to perfectly calm him down. It was nice. He lightly hit his head against the floor. 

‘You don’t trust her yet.’ He growled at the inner voice. 

‘Why don’t we though. She’s proven herself. That thing with the food will probably saved us.’

‘Crane said she’s holding something back.’

‘Crane’s an idiot.’

‘Do you really think she won’t run away when you’re finally able to let loose and be yourself.’

‘She’s already gotten an up close and personal view of my nastier side.’

‘Yeah, before she used her mind tricks to turn you back into a docile little puppy. How is she going to react when the big bad wolf comes out permanently?’

‘But what if she can accept it?’

‘Then lock that shit down. But until then cool it Casanova. We already have one kid more than we ever planned on.’   
\-----------------

Wednesday seemed to take forever to arrive. But when it did Joker had to keep himself from cancelling Harley’s sessions for the day. Especially since one of them was Tim’s. He had thrown Harley to the wolves on that one having successfully avoided Tim for the last several days. He’d have to ask her later how it had gone. 

His only other meeting for that day was with Cat. 

“Hello Kitty Cat.” 

“Clown.”

“So what can I do for you?”

“I want to take a group into National for supplies.”

“We are under lock down Cat.”   
“We’ve been in lock down for almost three months.”

“Your point?” 

“We are starting to run out of supplies for the girls.Lena is running low on supplies for the infirmary including the ones needed for birth control options.Unless you want another batch of babies running around. Though from what I hear…”

“Don’t even go there Kitty Cat.” She gave him a smirk. “Fine, take Frost with you and either Crane or Lena to make sure the supplies they are stealing are in date and what they actually need.” 

\------------------  
He was tackled as soon as he walked into her office. 

“You dick!” Her hands tickling him. “I can’t believe you’ve been avoiding Tim so I’d have to have that talk with him!”

He growled at the tickling, “And what did ya, ah, say to him toots.” 

“That you were a pervert that took advantage of a poor naive and innocent sparring partner for your wicked wicked deeds.” 

His eyebrow raised, “uh huh, and what did you actually say to him.” 

“That sometimes adults find each other attractive and act on that attraction thoughtlessly without considering the emotions or consequences involved. I explained that we had agreed to take a step back and that at this time no, you and I are not as he put it a ‘thing’.” 

“Thanks toots.” 

“You’re still a dick.” She went back to tickling him and he let her for a few minutes. Finally rolling her off of him. 

"So how long do you think its going to take Lena to break it off with Crane?" She laughed. 

"I think Crane is going to get terrified and run for the hills. Lena is almost as scary as Cat when she wants to be." Harley rolled onto her stomach her head turned to the side to look at him as he rolled onto his side to maintain easier eye contact. Rubbing his hand along her back thoughtlessly and pulling back when her eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. 

"Will you tell me more about Ivy?" 

"There's not much to tell." 

"I don't understand how that could be. You're not dumb Harley. I guess I just don't get how someone like you could be tricked by someone like her." 

"I wanted so badly to be in love. She was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen and one of the most passionate. She had fucking purpose which is something most people at the time were without. Zombies to whatever helped them be the most numb they could be. She made me want to break out of that numbness. To actually do something with my life that didn't involve helping drug patients into a stupor for the rest of their days." 

"So you wanted the picket fence and fairy tale wedding with the two kids and a dog." 

"I didn't say that. To me that isn't love, I don't oppose marriage and I'm neutral on the subject of kids. Those are things that people in love can do but its not what love is. I wanted that companionship that defines real love. And I'm a cat person." He chuckled. " I felt so bad for her. The guards were hurting her. Though now I wonder if that was something she just told me. Afterward when she started to turn on me it all seemed like a nightmare. And I felt like the world's most naive fool. I was so young Mr. J. I shouldn't have been near any of the high profile cases. I... I got played." She shrugged helplessly. 

"Oh Harley." He rolled her over and kissed her forehead. "If it makes you feel any better. You've grown up and learned. And I'm sure you were a very adorable little idiot."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no idea what goes into birth control. The ingredients or the production of it >.< but I know that the stuff expires and I'm trying to set the stage for what an apocalypse would actually realistically look like especially when most of the population is gone. I feel like it makes since that things that we relay on like birth control, medications, medical equipment, processed foods. Would only last for a certain amount of time. I know if probably comes across a little awkward. Sorry about that I'm not great at world building.

Joker was working in his office. The reports showing the updates on Crane’s plant toxin were very promising. The plant life was growing sustainably and they’d be able to slacken the rationing soon. Moving on to the next report he smiled. It was from Harley. The report detailed her defense combat sessions at the bottom there was a little cartoon of the two of them sparring, Harley was clearly winning and a caption inviting him to attend one of the sessions. He saw a little arrow and turned the page over. On the back was a zombie batman with the caption ‘in case this ever happens.’ He giggled. 

Knock 

“Come in.”

“Boss.”

“Frosty! How the trip into the big city go?”

“Not great.” Joker looked up with a raised eyebrow. “We caught a traitor on our way back in. He’s being detained.”

Joker rubbed his hands together like a cartoon villain. “I’ll have fun with that later. Is that all?”

Frost looked uncomfortable. “Most of the birth control we found was out of date, there were several components that we weren’t able to get for Lena and Crane to make their own versions. Lena says that we may have to resort to vasectomies and tube tying but that has the complication of using our limited sterile medical supplies for something that is technically unnecessary especially since at some point we do need to start” Frost coughed “expanding the population again.” Joker banged his head on the table. 

“I’m delegating that to Lena as the head of medical. Like hell am I getting involved.” 

“On the bright side I know better than to give you bad news without a present.” Joker lifted his head of the table and spotted the jars that Frost had set down after mentioning a present. It was grease paint. 

“Frost this is why you lived all those years as my henchmen.” Frost shrugged. 

“Figured you would want it for when you were torturing the traitor.” Frost shivered at the look that crossed Joker’s face. Back in the day that face had been his warning to make himself scarce before a murderous rampage started. 

“Hello my old friends.” 

\---------------------  
Harley was looking for Joker. She had expected him to come find her after the zombie batman comic. But as time passed she started to get worried that he hadn’t enjoyed the joke. She wanted to make sure he was okay and apologize if he thought the gag was in poor taste. She had checked all his normal haunts, the training room, his office, his rooms. Tim had told her he wasn’t there with a knowing look on his face but he denied knowing where Joker was. Harley was starting to get suspicious especially since it seemed like Tim was trying to get her to stop looking by inviting her in. She had turned him down and continued the search. The last place to look was interrogation. 

She heard the screams as soon as she opened the door to the floor from the stairwell. Soundproofing she thought. 

‘We should go back. Maybe that’s not him.’

‘Who else could it be?’

‘Dr. Crane and I can’t imagine what his reaction would be to us busting into an interrogation. ‘

‘Crane is busy with Lena. Which means it has to be him.’

‘Exactly! Do you really want to watch him hurt someone.’ Her conscious switched tracks.

‘Cat made it clear. I need to decide once and for all about his dark side. What better way then to see it in action!’ 

‘Yeah, because seeing someone’s dark side has done you lots of favors in the past!’

‘Just shut up! I need to know before this goes any further.’ 

‘Don’t say I didn’t warn you.’

Harley carefully pushed open the door the screams were coming from. The door didn’t make a sound as it pushed open. Joker was indeed the one causing the screams. There was a man tied to the chair. His finger were clearly broken and Joker was busy carving a word into the man’s chest. The word wasn’t finished when Harley started to move around to see it. But it was clear what the word was going to be. Traitor. Most likely the man was going to sell them out to Ivy. She swallowed. If he had succeeded Ivy would have attacked and either killed them all or reclaimed Harley. 

‘I want him to suffer. He put us all at risk, he put me at risk.’ The word was finished and Joker spun around finally realizing that he and his victim were no longer alone. That’s when Harley realized he was wearing his old grease paint. She wasn’t sure how it was possible that he looked even more like himself in that moment. Harley traced his features there was a level of burden that was gone from him a confidence that it wasn’t clear he was lacking until seeing him in his preferred form. He was covered in blood what seemed like too much for the small amount of torture that had been done. She walked over, he gave her a blank stare waiting for her to decide what her next move was going to be. Whether she would accept or reject him. She grabbed his tie and pulled him down closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and finally kissed him. He growled low in his throat throwing the knife so it pinned the wall freeing his hands while keeping it away from his victim. Grabbing the back of her legs he lifted her up and spun her around to brace her against the wall. Nibbling on her lip he smirked at hearing her moan into his mouth. He broke away to give her time to breath and brushed her hair away so he could place those nibbles on her neck instead. 

“Jaaaaaayyyyyy.” He bit harder, his hands stroking along the back of her thighs. “Baby more, please!” He went back up to attacking her mouth. His hand slipping between them to rub against her pants swallowing the sounds she was making. He felt her shake apart against him and started slowing down to ease her through the aftershocks. His mouth slowed down to match the pace of his hand. He set her down on the floor giving her another of those looks she still didn’t understand. Reaching a hand out to return the favor he caught her hand and kissed it shaking his head. 

“I need to finish this, you are welcome to stay if you want.” Harley looked over at the man being tortured and sneered. The jackass had a clear boner and she tried to keep the blush off her face. 

“I’d love to stay and watch.” She gave him her most innocent looking smile like she wasn’t discussing watching him kill someone. He gave her a heated stare and suddenly reached out to smack her ass. 

“Behave.” She gave a little whimper. The smack had caused her to clench her legs which pinched her pants against a currently very sensitive body part. 

Joker stalked back to the traitor. He saw what Harley saw and his vision went red. Harley was his. He went back to the opposite wall to reclaim his knife. Using it to pull out the man’s eyes. While the man was still screaming from that he looked back to his tray of toys. Grabbing a pair of pliers and taking advantage of the man’s screaming to grab his tongue. Cutting a good portion of it off. He was tempted to cut off the guys dick as well but decided that he didn’t really want to touch it even if it was just to cut it off. He went back to Harley’s side pulling her into him as they watched the man slowly bleeding to death. He dropped a kiss to her head. 

‘You still don’t trust her.’

‘I trust her enough. She’s incredible and I want to see where this goes. Trusting her completely will come with time, she accepted me, all of me. Our first kiss was after she saw me in full gear torturing someone. She let me pleasure her and kiss her while I was the real me. She stays.’   
It didn’t take long for the man to stop breathing. “I need a shower and I got blood on you too.” 

“Do you think we can make it up to my room?” 

“No one will say anything even if they do see us. The news would have made the rounds by now that a traitor was caught. They know what the penalty is for trying to sell information to Ivy.” He wrapped his arms around her and steered her out the door. There were a couple of men outside the door waiting, one of which was Frost. If he seemed surprised to see Harley he said nothing. Joker walked over whispering something to him and Frost nodded his head. 

They didn’t encounter anyone. Most people tended to stay in their rooms when a traitor was caught. Not really wanting to confront a freshly blood lusted Joker or have to acknowledge that the traitor was tortured. It was easier for them to pretend. 

Joker hopped into her shower, she had offered to join him but he just kissed her hand again. Telling her that Frost would be by in a couple of moments with clothes for him asking that she grab the door. 

She grabbed the clothes when they arrived and grabbed a new outfit for herself. When Joker came out with a towel wrapped around his waist he shooed her into the shower next. Handing her the outfit she had just picked out to take with her into the bathroom. 

‘Had she done something wrong?’ She started to sniffle a bit in the shower as she finished washing. Were they still going to be just friends? She had done what Cat said she had completely accepted his darker side. 

‘He doesn’t trust you.’ Harley remembered Cat saying. 

‘We both know he shouldn’t trust you. This whole war is your fault.’ She dropped down to her knees in the shower wrapping her arms around herself. 

“Harley, what was that sound? Are you okay?” She sobbed and she heard him curse. He turned the knob slowly walking into the bathroom. “I’m going to pull the curtain back is that alright?” 

She nodded and the curtain got pulled back. She looked up at him with sad eyes. Allowing him to pull her from the tub. He wrapped a towel around her looking briefly to the clothes and dismissing them. He pulled her out to the bedroom holding her against him on the bed. Her back to his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. 

“Okay bright eyes. What was that about?” 

“You don’t trust me.” 

He didn’t confirm or deny. “What gives you that impression?” 

“Cat and I talked about you. I mentioned that I had a crush on you but I wasn’t sure if you liked me back. She told me that you didn’t trust me and that until you did nothing was going to happen. And apart from that amazing make out session you’ve pushed me away.” 

He sighed, “Riddler better hope his cat actual does have nine fucking lives. I’m going to kill her.” 

“Please don’t, she’s my friend and she actually does give really good advice. I didn’t take most of your pushing me away personally because of her and she made me realize that I had to be sure I could accept all of you before I jump in.” 

When she mentioned accepting all of him he started to nuzzle against her hair. On most men it would have been cute but he made it animalistic and it excited her. She turned her head towards him leaning up to kiss him but he pulled away. 

“As appealing as this all sounds. We need to talk before this goes any further.” He moved her off him and sat at the other end of the bed. “Cat’s right to an extent. I’m still learning to trust you, but you’ve done a lot to gain my trust so far. I would like to give this a try.” 

She squealed and moved to jump him. He caught her and set her back down. “Talks not done yet.” She pouted but sat back down. “The reason I stopped us going further today is because I still need time before we do anything more intimate.” He looked so uncomfortable and she remembered how mad he would get when she did any analysis on him. It must really be making him uncomfortable to have to discuss this with her and explain where he was mentally. 

“I understand, how about I go put on some clothes. There’s no rush to this and we can see where this goes.” He looked so relieved that the feelings section was over. 

“Just to be clear though. I do find you incredibly beautiful.” She smiled and kissed his check. 

“I know, and just to be clear. You are fucking hot when you are killing someone.” She walked away into the bathroom and it took him several minutes to be able to stop clenching her blanket in his fists. She came out fully dressed and squealed when he pulled her back unto the bed rolling on top of her. 

“Want to make out?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. She giggled and pulled him down to her. After the whirlwind that was her courtship with Ivy, maybe slow would be good for both of them. She lost her ability for thought as her being focused on his lips on hers and his hands on her waist. Feeling a hand going up higher and cupping her breast over her bra. 

‘Yup’ She thought ‘if it's going to be like this I can definitely get on board with being slow.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about splitting the story up to have multiple endings. I have a plot twist that's been planned from the beginning and I'm just not sure it fits with how the story currently is or if people would even like it. I'd love the chance to get a couple peoples opinions but the site doesn't have private messaging that I can find and I'd hate to spoil it for people by having it in the comments.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your feedback. I've decided I'm going to run with my plot twist version since my sample group all liked it! We still have a few more chapters before we get to it though. 
> 
> Next few chapters are going to be more domestic life. World building, back ground stories, and Harley and Joker trying to avoid having sex while they learn more about each other. (they mostly succeed but they make out a lot ;p

Harley woke to a knocking on her door. Groaning, she climbed out of bed and pulled open the offending thing that the noise was coming from ready to rip apart the idiot that woke her up. 

“Hmm not a morning person when you are able to sleep. Something the two of you have in common.” 

Harley groaned and let Cat in going back to the bed and crashing onto it.

“Oh no you don’t, I come with gifts. Including coffee.” Harley’s head popped up. 

“How? There’s no way we would be able to grow coffee beans. One the climate and two it's an unneeded extravagance.” 

“Don’t get too excited, it's not real coffee. I picked up some of the instant stuff while I was in town. The damn stuff if stored correctly doesn’t expire for 20 years. Makes you shudder to think what they put in it.” 

“How on earth do you know that.”

“We ran an article on it once at Cat Co.”

“Your media company?”

“Yes.” Cat dropped the stuff she was carrying and went into Harley’s tiny kitchenette to make the coffee. 

“You mentioned presents as in plural?”

“Those bags have clothes for you to wear that aren’t hand-me downs.” Harley squealed and dug into the bags. “I’m pretty sure I guessed your current measurements correctly. I also grabbed clothing for you based on what you and Lena determined was your healthy weight goal. 

Harley got to a bag of lingerie and blushed looking questingly at Cat who shrugged. “Lena and I were in the store anyway. We just decided to get you some stuff too. We also picked you out some comfortable underwear as well. Which Harley looked eternally grateful for. Most of the outfits were yoga pants and athletic wear but there were also a couple of nice dresses and skirts for her to wear. Some t-shirts, tank tops, and a few nice blouses were included in the bagsl. She found a package of the comfy underwear and threw it at Cat. They were boy underwear with Pennywise on them. 

“We couldn’t resist. There’s another package in there somewhere as well that doesn’t have anything on them just sold colors.”

“Thank you so much Cat!”

“You are welcome, but take very good care of your clothing. Trips to town have to be planned very cautiously and it's hard to make room for non-essentials. Lena and I will usually sneak a treat for ourselves or one of the kids but that’s about it. Do you know how to sew?”

Harley shook her head. 

“One of us will probably need to show you. Anything you outgrow goes into the community box for the kids or pipsqueaks like you.” Harley stuck her tongue out. “I’m not sure when our next trip into town is going to be but if you think of anything you need or want to see if its something we can grab for you let us know.”

“I can’t think of anything.” 

Cat gave an awkward cough, “This hasn’t been announced yet but we weren’t able to stock birth control this trip and Lena is putting her foot down about surgical options. We can’t afford to use the equipment on something unnecessary and honestly with Ivy killing one of the compounds its more vital than ever that people that can have children do have children.” Harley gave her a confused look. “With how close you and the Joker have been getting I figured that it would be a good idea to let you know in case things start heading in that direction.” 

Harley answered her softly, “We are not there yet, he wants us to know and trust each other a little more first. But even if we were it’s not a concern.” She inhaled deeply, “Ivy decided one day that she wanted me to have a baby. Given her hatred of people in general it had me greatly concerned. I guess she figured that she could at least love a child she considered to be partially hers. I refused, I may have been insane enough to stay but there was no way in hell I was bringing a child into that. Ivy stabbed me afterwards, something about making sure that if I was unwilling to have that with her I wasn’t going to have it with anyone. She actually had to bring in a doctor for that one. He basically told me that it would be a miracle if I ever managed to get pregnant and even then it would be a very dangerous road to giving birth.” 

“Oh Harley” Cat rubbed her back. “I don’t know what to say other than the fact that I hate that stupid bitch even more.” 

“Thanks Cat.” Harley gently elbowed her in the side. “You know I’m starting to understand how supergirl was so kick ass. She had you.” 

“I think that may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” 

\--------------------  
“Joker!” He spun around and raised an eyebrow. Harley had begged off their training session for the day. Something about Cat insisting she have a check up with Lena. Which made him even more surprised to see Cat strolling into the training center in workout clothes. 

“I think you may be lost Kitty Cat. Palides is at 3.” 

“Cute. But that isn’t going to cut it today. I need someone that can dish it out and take it today.” 

“OOOOh, does your husband know you are looking for someone that can take it? I’m very flattered but I’m not quite as into bottoming as Eddie is. And what pray tell has the ‘Queen of all media’ with her claws out.” 

“Not my place.” He gave her a sharp look. 

“Does this have anything to do with the fact that you insisted on Harley getting a check up? I swear if someone hurt her Cat you better fucking tell me this second.” 

“Old wound.”

“The plant?”

“Yes.” 

“What the fuck did she do?” He grabbed Cat’s neck and slammed her against the wall. “Why does Harley need a check up? She hasn’t been around her for months. What did you and Lena miss?” 

“Harley said that the two of you had the trust talk. Do you really want to violate her trust by forcing me to tell you?” 

“ARGH” He let go and pounded the wall on either side of her head. 

“Mr. J.” He swirled around walking quickly over to Harley and scooping her up. Setting her on one of the benches He started pulling at her shirt. “Mr. J.” She repeated rubbing her hand up and down his arm. “There’s no need. I’ll tell you.” She pushed him onto the bench beside her. 

“Cat let me know that birth control options were going to be limited. I responded back that due to an old injury from Ivy it's not very likely that I can get pregnant or have children at all. It's not really something that got discussed when I first came since the injury was older and wasn’t one of the life threatening ones.” 

“Show me, please.” She pulled up her shirt a little and rolled down the top of her pants showing him one of the scars that had remained steadfast even with the great work that Lena did on her when she arrived. He brushed his fingers over it. “I’m sorry you had to endure that.” He leaned down and brushed his lips over the scar. Smiling at her when she giggled. He scooped her up into his arms. “Sorry Kitty Cat you’ll need to find someone else to top. I have Harley here penciled in for some girl time with me.” Harley gave him a blinding smile from his arms and he walked out of the training room. 

It didn’t take long to reach her rooms. Kicking off his shoes as soon as they got in he set her on the bed and helped her out of her own shoes. He leaned down to brush some light kisses across her lips before crawling over her to lie down on the other side of the bed pulling her on top of him. Pushing her hair behind her eyes when it fell in his face. She went to cup his face stopping when he grabbed her wrists. 

“Please don’t touch the scars.” She nodded, pulling her hands away to cradle his head further back hands safely away from accidentally brushing against the damaged skin. She ran her nose along his dropping her lips down to brush a kiss lightly on his before snaking her tongue out to trace around his bottom lip. His hand snuck down to her ass intent on grabbing it. When his hand reached its target he cocked his head and brought the other hand up as well. Rubbing along her ass with both hands. 

“Are you wearing underwear? You never wear underwear!” 

“Um that’s because my options before now were hand me down underwear.” 

He pouted, “ I don’t like it. You don’t need it. You’ve been just fine without it.” 

“Non-negotiable, though to be fair if I had realized that I would be coming back here to make out instead of the training center to see if you were still interested in sparring I would have worn one of the sexier pairs that Lena and Cat got me.” 

“Fine” he was still pouting but he accepted her leaning back down to continue kissing. He put an end to it when Harley’s hips got a little too enthusiastic in their grinding. Not willing to cum in his pants. They gave each other shaky laughs brushing their lips together a couple more times. 

She grabbed a deck of cards. “Want to play crazy 8’s?” 

“Sure.” 

The attention was only half way on the cards. Mostly they sat and chatted. 

“Favorite color?” 

“Red and black, yours?”  
“Purple and Green.”

“Favorite movie?”

“Hook. Yours?”

“Toy story, made me paranoid as shit as a kid. Loved it.” 

“Highest level of school attained?” 

“Masters in chemistry. I was working on my PHD when I got my scars and dropped out. I already know the answer to yours.” 

“Can I ask?” 

“Not yet.” She leaned over and kissed him to let him know it was okay. “Favorite song?” 

“Halestorm Freak like me. You?” 

“ Sound of silence the disturbed cover.” 

“I would not have pictured that.” 

“Reminds me of batman.” She snorted. 

“Okay that makes more sense. He had the emo thing down.” 

“How dare you!” He pulled her in for another kiss. 

“How’d you wind up with Tim?” 

“After batman, Ivy immediately started taking out his helpers. They helped Tim escape but he still wound up seeing them get killed before it was safe for him to move. He wandered into my territory and Frost brought him to me.”

“And you didn’t kill him?” 

He sighed, “Killing kids isn’t funny. Don’t get me wrong if a kid’s in the wrong place at the wrong time I’m not changing my plans but even in my hay day I wouldn’t have gone and blown up a school or anything. I’m not big on child abuse either. Any way, I had already more or less decided I was going to take on Ivy and I figured that could be my last thing for batman was taking people in, including his son.” 

“I think its nice that the two of you are close.” 

Joker shrugged, “it’s not been easy. There were days I thought he would strangle me in my sleep. Days I thought about doing the same and had to force myself to leave. We eventually managed to settle. Cat and Lena were a big help. Lena especially, since her brother’s a villain and she was dating a hero she was able to get Tim to see that you don’t always have to like someone’s actions to still consider them family. He’s my last link to batman, I know the two weren’t related but there are days I look at that kid and it's like batman is staring back.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey Tim!”

“Hiya Dr. Harley.”

“So what do you want to talk about today?”

“Are you and J dating now because I heard Ms. Cat talking to Lena about him walking out of your room with a goofy smile on his face.” 

“I’m not sure that's an appropriate conversation for your therapy session Tim.”

“It's just that last time it got brought up you said there was something there but that the two of you weren’t acting on it.” 

She gave a nervous laugh. “We bonded over something and we are seeing where things go. If you want more information you will have to talk to him. I’m not sure how much he wants you to know. He's your guardian so what he says goes.” 

“Yeah, my guardian not my dad. I’m getting too old to need one of those. I’ll be sixteen next month.” 

“I know that feels old enough that you can start making your own choices and in the old world sixteen was an age where most teens would start taking on additional responsibilities. But even in the world we live in, being sixteen is still too young to make completely independent decisions. It's still a good idea to have a guiding hand.”

“Even if that guiding hand is the Joker’s?” 

“I believe so, he wants what's best for you.” 

“ I’ve always had a lot of responsibility, I’m ready for more. I’m a calm and rational person and I can make decisions for myself.” 

“I thought so too, but can I tell you a secret?” He nodded, “I wasn’t ready for all the responsibility that got put on my shoulders. I thought I was and pushed back so hard against the people that cared about me and wanted to protect me. I was 27 when I made the worst mistake of my life because I took on too much too soon. Even adults need guidance at times. Don’t be in such a rush to give that up.” 

“ I guess. I just feel bad about taking guidance from him you know. He was everything my dad stood against. And Joker always turned their revelry into some kind of joke. Pretending that he actually cared about my dad, pretending like he thought my dad was a friend. It was sick.” 

“You don’t think he genuinely liked your father. Or misses him now that he’s gone.” 

“No, I think, I think it's an act.” He looked disturbed. “You won’t tell him I said that will you? Or bring it up with him?”

“Of course not, Tim, what we talk about in here is completely confidential. You have my word.” 

\------------------  
Harley was having trouble concentrating with the nibbling Joker was doing to her neck. 

“I need to… I need to finish my notes on my session.” 

“Whose stopping ya, just enjoy while you work. Surely a doc of your capabilities can multitask.” He brought his mouth to her ear. “After all it's just little nibbles to your neck. It's not like I’m under the desk pulling up your skirt and licking and nibbling up to where I know you want my mouth.” 

She whimpered and gave the notes up as a lost cause. Giving Joker a pout that turned into a moan of approval as he moved her to sit on her desk. She wrapped her arms around his neck accepting his tongue into her mouth. She felt his hands sliding her skirt up so her legs had enough room to spread for him. She felt his fingers ghost over her panties and she bit his lip when he smirked. She was wearing a pair of the sexier underwear that Cat had brought to her and knew that combined with the fact that she was noticeably wet was making him smug. 

She lifted one of her freed legs and lifted up and around him. The new angle shifting them slightly and giving her the leverage she needed to grind against him. “Stop teasing me.” She commanded and his grip tightened. He pulled her closer to the edge of the desk thrusting against her making sure the friction was getting to her clit. Mouth moving down he started undoing the buttons of her blouse. Her bra was a sheer thin fabric like the panties. His mouth going to one nipple sucking and biting it through the fabric while the other was taken care of by his fingers slipping under the fabric pinching and rolling the erect nipple between his fingers. They were both so close when he pulled away. 

“I can’t.” She sobbed in frustration. Looking at him for his reaction she slipped her fingers down to finish herself. He was biting his knuckle while watching her practically falling down into her chair. Eyes glazed over as she pulled the panties aside to show him what she was doing to herself. It only took a few more moments and she kept her eyes on him the entire time. His eyes were rotating between hers and the show she was giving him. Once it was over he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap kissing her fiercely. 

“Please let me touch you.” She whispered when he paused for breath. 

“Not yet.” Giving another gentler kiss to her. 

“I know you hate talking about this kind of stuff. But I don’t understand something. That first time you didn’t mind giving me an orgasm but you always stop before you have one. I hate feeling like I’m the only one getting anything from this.” 

“Chemicals are released in the mind when people orgasm, even men, I’m just not ready for that. I’ll get there. Just give me time.” Harley nodded, “And trust me doll you are not the only one getting something out of this. That image of you fucking yourself on your own fingers will be giving me hours of entertainment.” He gave a kiss to the side of her head. She gave him a sleepy smile back. Dropping her head into his neck and falling asleep. Joker managed to reach out and grab his coat from where he had tossed it earlier and placed it over top of her. He kept her close and picked up a file on her desk to read. He would let her sleep for a little while.   
\--------------  
“Come on Mr. J. We talked about this. You need to work more on your defense!” 

“The best defense is a good offense.” 

“Jaayyyy! This isn’t up for debate.” She gave him a stern look. He sighed and gave in. Watching again as she demonstrated a maneuver he would never be able to do. 

“Um babe, maybe we should do defense practice that involves a little less, you know, years and years of gymnastics training and ungodly amounts of flexibility.” She gave him a grin doing cartwheels over to him. 

“Don’t think you can keep up?” 

“I’m unashamed to say no to that. I’m pretty sure the plant removed some of your organs and bones to make you that flexible.” 

She gave him another grin doing a maneuver that he definitely wouldn’t mind having repeated in the bedroom. 

‘Whenever we get there.’ 

“Whatever you’re the one that’s making this difficult.’ 

‘Hey, I’m getting there, don't push me. I don’t have to be there yet to be just as frustrated.’ 

He refocused on Harley and realized she had been talking to him and was now giving him another stern look. He walked over and kissed her. 

“Sorry, but in my defense how is a man supposed to stay focused when you make a move like that.” 

She leaned up to kiss him bringing her hands up to his face for balance when she felt herself slip and grabbed his face along his scars. She immediately removed them and took a step back. 

“I”m sooo sorry, J, I swear it was an accident.” 

He waited for the normal fury but it didn’t come. “It's alright, I guess I don’t mind as much as I used to.” He looked a little lost and confused. She gave him a bright smile and leaned up again for another kiss this time making sure she didn’t hit the scars. He started to move her hands closer to them but she pulled away and removed her hands instead. She motioned to one of the benches and sat down with him. 

“Do I have permission to put on my Dr. Quinzel hat for a minute?” He nodded. “ You’ve said that you are starting to trust me and that you actually do trust me quite a bit already. I think that’s why you were okay with me hitting your scars. Because you knew it was genuinely an accident and not me disrespecting your boundaries. It's okay to keep those boundaries in place and it doesn’t mean you trust me less by doing so.” He still looked confused. “Let’s pretend that it wasn’t just scar tissue. That it was a bruise or a broken bone that genuinely hurt when touched. If I were to touch it on accident, I would apologize for causing that pain, be more careful and be grateful that you trusted that it was an accident and didn’t get mad at me for it. But then let’s say because you didn’t get mad at me I started touching it all the time even knowing that it caused you pain. Those scars are deep rooted for you. Not flying into a rage if I accidentally touch them doesn’t give me the right to hurt you by constantly touching them on purpose. Having boundaries doesn’t mean you don’t trust someone. It means you trust them to know where you are vulnerable and trust them to respect those vulnerabilities.” 

He pulled her into his lap kissing her deeply. Her hands going around his neck and slipping her fingers into his hair. She only let the kiss go on for a little while. 

“Now stop trying to get out of defense training.” She pulled him up. “If you are worried about flexibility needed for maneuvers we will just need to work on your flexibility first. It's time you learned the ways of Yoga. He groaned and then yelped when Harley smacked his ass. 

“That actually hurt!” She gave him a razor-like grin. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to avoid any positions that require sitting down.” 

An hour later a very sore Joker was laid across her bed. Shirt off as Harley helped work out some of the cramps in his muscles. 

“MMMM MMMM MMM ARGH! HARLEY THAT HURTS!” 

“She laid a kiss to his back where she had been pressing. “Sorry baby, it will feel better later though. You’ll be less sore tomorrow.”   
“I’m never doing Yoga again. You women are welcome to torture yourselves all you want but I won’t be a part of it.” 

“It’ll get easier as your body gets used to it. Then we can move on to yogalades.”

He rolled over. “Can’t we just do our normal sparring. I stretched muscles today that I didn’t even know I had!” 

“That’s exactly why we can’t just go back to our typical training.” She started massaging his upper thighs. 

“I don’t know whether to be turned on or not.” 

“ I would go for, or not. Wouldn’t want you to strain something.” She gave an extra hard push and he groaned. She giggled noticing that he was starting to develop a problem and pretended to look innocent at his glare. Dropping kisses against his inner thighs and bringing her hands close but never quite touching the tented section of his sweatpants.


	13. Chapter 13

“Hello Harley, do you have a few minutes?”

“Of course, Lena, I’m on lunch.”

“Oh, I don’t want to take your lunch time. I can come back later.” 

“Lena, don’t you dare walk out that door, I have no issues talking to a friend during lunch. Sit down.” Lena took the seat across from Harley. “So what’s up?” 

“I’ve been having nightmares. About the war, about my friends. About Lex. He killed her, you know, supergirl. It may have been with Ivy’s help but Lex was the one that actually killed superman and supergirl.” 

“I didn’t know that.” 

“What do you do when someone you love kills someone else you love?” 

“That’s a really hard one Lena, and not one that has an obvious answer. You have to decide for yourself where you stand. But your feelings on it will always be valid. Lex hurt you by hurting her. It’s okay to decide that you can’t forgive him for it even if you still love him. Or on the flip side forgiving him doesn’t mean you are betraying the love you had for her. You have to be the one that decides and that’s going to take a lot of reflection.”

“I miss her so much. We hadn’t been together very long. So much time wasted. It took her years to tell me she was supergirl. And I got so mad at her when she did.”

“Why?”

“I felt like it meant she didn’t trust me. That she thought that I was going to become a villian just like Lex. I almost did, I was standing there the place loaded with Kryptonite and I just couldn’t do it. I could see it, both of our hearts literally breaking and I couldn’t. She wasn’t just my girlfriend, she was my best friend. All of my friends stood with her on that battlefield. I lost all of them.Lex spared me. I was there fighting too.”

“What happened then?”

“I went back to L corp and started drinking. Then Cat found me. She had been looking for her sons and knew I had been there when the attack had taken place.” 

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes, there’s nothing quite like telling your girlfriend’s mentor that everyone the two of you had held dear including her own sons were dead because of your brother.”   
“What happened.” 

“The two of us got trashed. Cat being Cat got her shit together first and we started moving supplies to the old DEO hideout. Joker found us. Apparently Kara.” At Harley’s confused look she clarified, “Kara was supergirl’s real name. When she went looking for Tim and found him safe with Joker she told him how to find me should the worst happen. She knew that Cat and I would use the DEO fortress. Honestly her and the DEO doomsday prepping of this place is the only reason we managed to survive.” 

“I’m sorry I never got the chance to meet her. She sounds like a really good person.”

“She was the best person I have ever known.” Lena’s voice started breaking. “I’m trying to move on with Jonathon. But I don’t think it’s going to work. He knows that I can’t stop comparing him to Kara in my head. He’s been surprisingly sweet about it but that’s not going to last forever. It’s why I’ve been saying no all these years.” 

“Its okay to not be ready to move on. And if he really cares about you, he will be okay if you ask to take a step backwards to friends again.”   
\-------------

“Lena and Crane broke up.” 

“I know.” 

“So you were involved.” 

“I gave her advice. She decided it was good advice and acted on it.” 

“Crane’s pissed.” 

“Then he didn’t really care about her. He just wanted to own her.” 

“Well he is a bad guy.”

“You aren’t like that. You don’t act like you own me.” He gave a hand gesture indicating she wasn’t completely right or wrong. And received a playful smack in return. 

“Make no mistake, toots, I am very possessive of you. I may not be fully committed yet but to be very clear we are very much exclusive.” Harley gave a happy squeal accepting his harsh kiss and rolling her eyes a bit at his grip on her ass. The man was obsessed but it worked in her favor. She had taken to wearing the clothes that emphasised her ass the most. Lena and Cat clothing choices were a god send.   
\----------------------  
“How would you feel about a date night tonight?” 

“Oh?” 

“I figured we could indulge in a little torture” 

“You mean Yoga?”

“Tomato Tomahto, shower, separately” He added at her hopeful face “have dinner together, and relax.” 

“That sounds wonderful!” He brushed his lips against hers. 

“It's a date then. I have some work I need to do but then I’ll be back in let’s say 3 hours?” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

3 hours later

Harley rushed to the door hearing the knock. Her breath leaving her body. He was in Yoga pants. Actual honest to god Yoga pants. 

“Too much? I can go get changed into my normal sweatpants.” 

Harley jumped him. His hands cupped her rear to support her as she attacked his mouth, his back hitting the wall. He chuckled as her mouth left him only to groan as she pressed sucking bites to his neck. Those were going to leave embarrassing marks. 

“Alright Harley, Down girl, I promised you Yoga.”

“No want Yoga, want you.” 

“Cave girl Harley, that’s new.” 

“Shut up.” He dropped her and she groaned. 

“Come on sweets, torture before pleasure.” 

Harley was staring. Those pants were molded to his ass and dick and he knew it. He was pulling every yoga move he could do to show it off too. Malasana, down-ward facing dog, and Uttanasana. 

She decided to be mean back. Pulling a bakasana, a halasana and once she was sure she had his attention, the intense leg stretch pose. She kept the pose for several minutes. Pretending like she didn’t see him looking. 

“How about we go shower and change. I don’t know about you but I feel like my muscles are pudding.” 

They went back to her room, offering to let her shower first. She gave him a sweet kiss and took a change of clothes with her into the bathroom. After her shower she realized that instead of one of her sexy pairs of underwear she had accidentally grabbed a pair with pennywise. ‘Its okay I’ll just change out of them while he’s in the shower. No big deal. Pulling on her pants and tank top she had picked out for their relaxing date. 

“All yours, puddin.” He blinked at her for a moment and laughed. 

“I like it.” He gave her a kiss and went to hop in her shower. As soon as she heard the water turn on she pulled off her pants looking for a pair of the purple thongs to match her bra. 

The bathroom door banged back up and she turned around in horror. “Babe I forgot to grab my soap….” He looked her up and down. “Are you wearing pennywise underwear?” She nodded. He got a playfully dark look in his eyes. “What did I tell you about us being exclusive? And now you’re letting another evil clown onto your panties. Hmm you are being a bad girl today.” 

He grabbed her, pulled her to the bed and got on top of her. “Now what should your punishment be.” She moaned. “I don’t think you are going to get to cum tonight. I’m going to bring you to the edge again, and again and you are not going to go over. Do I make myself clear?” She gave him a desperate look. “No begging, princess. Trust me, you will enjoy it every bit as much as you hate it.” 

He pulled off her shirt. Looking at the lacy purple bra. “Hmm now that is much better. Red and black on the outside, but your lingerie should always be purple or green. Always wrapping you like a pretty present waiting for me.” He bit the flesh that wasn’t protected by the fabric of her bra. Tracing the bits with his tongue. He bit along one breast and the valley between before going up the other breast. Marking her like she had done to him earlier. 

He removed her bra flinging it across the room. They were even better then he remembered. A lot of the scaring was gone thanks to Lena and he pulled a nipple into his mouth. Giving it tiny bits and licks. Her legs hitched up to wrap around him and he started to grind against her. He moved on to her other breast hand coming up to play with the nipple he had just abandoned. Her cries increased. 

“Baby, Baby, stop. I’m too close.” He immediately pulled away. He got up and pulled off his shirt and pants. Leaving him tight boxer briefs. Watching her as she took deep breaths to come back from the edge especially once he exposed more of himself then he ever had before. Instead of climbing back on top he pulled her to the edge of the bed and started noozling and kissing the very damp section of her panties. She sat up to watch him. Pushing his tongue out and against the area where her cliterous is, enough to drive her crazy but not enough friction to come or even push her to the edge. He made a disappointed sound looking up and giving her a smirk. 

“Not enough for you huh?” He pushed her back down to the bed and she scotted back to be on there more firmly. He laid on his side next to her propping himself up on an elbow he started back in on the breast closest to him while his hand not holding his weight went into her underwear. “Spread your legs for me baby.” She did as he asked. He dipped his fingers into her gathering the slick and bringing them up to her clit. “Tell me when you get too close and I need to stop.” She nodded. He went back to her breast. Listening to her moans as she got closer and closer to the edge again. 

“Please don’t stop.” 

“Are you going to cum?”

“Yes, please.” 

He pulled his hand away. Cupping her face to give her a deep kiss. He let her cool down before flipping her over onto her stomach. He started giving her a massage. Rubbing his erection against her ass as he did so. He felt her pushing back against him and groaned. It felt so good. He could feel himself getting close as he ground against her all the teasing doing almost as much a number on him as her. 

‘Just let it go.’ 

‘Oh thank batman.’ 

He reached around one hand on her hip to keep her against him and the other slipping back into her panties. He could hear her desperate cries when he made contact with her clit again. 

“You’ve been such a good girl. Cum with daddy.” He felt her shudder and he saw stars as he finally let himself go as well. 

When he looked over he smiled. Harley was out for the count. He pulled the covers over her and went to hop in the shower. More grateful then ever that he had brought a change of clothes. He showered quickly and went to find something from her shelves to read. He wasn’t ready to fall asleep with her yet. One step at a time but he also didn’t want to leave her to wake up by herself. That would be too cruel after the step they had just taken. He smiled, they were definitely getting there. Tim’s birthday was next week. He’d see if Harley wanted to join them to celebrate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harley has been at the compound for about 6 months. We finally get back to a little bit of plot! 
> 
> Harley and Joker take a big step forward in their relationship in this chapter. Also I know there's some concerns about Joker dad moments but the ones in this chapter are kind of needed.

Harley woke up slowly feeling a warm weight against her side. She rolled over to see Joker reading next to her. 

“How long was I out?” 

“About 2 hours.” 

“I’m sorry, you didn’t have to stay.” 

“I wanted to, I… It didn’t feel right to have you wake up alone after that.” Harley’s eyes lit up. 

“You came with me.” He gave her a bemused look. “ You let yourself trust me enough to.” She was going to jump over and kiss him but stopped herself wrinkling her nose. “I smell.” 

“Sorry, it didn’t seem right to take off your underwear and clean you up while you were unconscious.” Her cheeks went red. “Though I can’t say I mind much that you have my smell on you.” 

“Ugh, puddin’, in the future you totally have permission, unconscious or not. Leaving your scent on me is only sexy in theory in practice it just starts to smell.” She jumped up. “I’m hopping into the shower again. You are welcome to join me.” 

“Already showered.” her face fell. “We never did get to eat. I’ll cook and you go get washed up. Then we can finally get the relaxing bit of our date night.” 

“If you aren’t relaxed after that I may have to up my game.” He groaned and smacked her ass. 

“Don’t tempt me.” He pushed her into the bathroom and headed into the kitchen. That woman was going to be the death of him. 

It didn’t take Harley long in the shower coming back into the main room in her towel. She heard Joker’s movements stop in the kitchen as she rummaged in her closet for what she wanted to wear. He came up behind her and picked out an outfit for her to wear. It wasn’t very sexy though she was amused he was pairing purple underclothes with a green dress. As soon as the outfit was picked out he gently pushed her back into the bathroom. The message clear, no more teasing for the night.   
\----------------

“I want to have a party for my birthday.”

Joker groaned. It wasn’t unusual for one of the teens to have a party on their birthday. Though Tim had never asked for one before, he was usually content to either have a small game night with some of his closest friends, have a friend stay over for the night, or even just a quiet night in last year. This had caused Joker to feel rather smug when making the rule that guardians must be the ones to chaperone their wards party. 

“Are you sure you want a party? I mean we had fun last year just the two of us and I was thinking I could invite Harley to celebrate with us.” 

Tim wrinkled his nose. “Don’t get me wrong I like Harley, and I’m okay with the fact that you two are dating but I don’t really want to spend my birthday as a third wheel to you making eyes at someone. You could always ask her to help you chaperone.” 

“You’re punishing me aren’t you?” 

“Crane may have pointed out the hilarity of you being surrounded by a bunch of hormonal teenagers. I think he also mentioned something about teaching you and Harley to keep your hands to yourselves in the training room?” 

Joker cringed, that had been his fault. Ever since he had allowed himself to let go a little with Harley he was struggling more than ever to keep his hands off her. Something she was very much encouraging. Crane had walked in to see the two on the floor making out with Joker’s hand up Harley’s shirt. 

Joker cleared his throat. “I’ll see if Harley would mind helping out.” Tim smirked and Joker was worried about how much information Crane had given him.   
\-------------  
“Tim decided that he would like to have a party for his birthday.” 

“Aww, that’s nice, it will be good for him to socialize like that.”

“Would you like to help me chaperone?” 

“I would be honored Mr. J!” 

“Ah, also Crane may have said something to Tim about what he walked in on in the training room. Tim looked a little too smug when relaying Crane’s comments about the two of us around hormonal teens.” 

Harley blushed. That event in the training room had been hot. It was embarrassing that Crane had seen but it hadn’t really slowed them down. 

“Hopefully he doesn’t decide to ask about it in therapy.” Joker smirked. 

“I think you would be a great person to give him sex ed.” She looked at him in horror. 

“Please tell me that boy has already had the talk. He’s almost sixteen years old!” 

“Don’t worry, Lena does a very instructive course for the kids once they reach a certain age. Though if you wanted to give me a sex ed practical exam doc, I wouldn’t say no.” 

She smirked and went over to her office door to lock it. Coming back to settle herself on his lap. His lips met hers not stopping her fingers from unbuttoning his shirt. Her lips broke off and she gave him a naughty smile. “Why don’t I give you an oral demonstration.” She got on her knees rubbing her hands up his thighs. Joker moved to the edge of the chair looking down at her moaning as she used her mouth to get the button and zipper. She reached in and pulled him out placing a kiss against the head of the slightly erect penis. She let her fingers trail softly against his flesh hearing him let out a soft moan which got deeper as her lips followed her fingertips. She leaned back and slowly took off her shirt and bra tossing them to the side. His hand came down to trail across her breast pinching her nipple and she gave out a moan of her own. His hand came up to her hair and scrapped against her scalp. 

“Go on baby. Suck me.” They both moaned as her lips wrapped around him. Slowly moving up and down along the length. Letting him guide her pace. She expected his eyes would close but everytime she looked up he was looking at her intently. 

“Keep your eyes on me. I want to see you” She did. His grip on her hair tightened a bit and he started going a little faster. She relaxed her mouth letting him go as deep as he wanted. Loving the sound of his groans. Swallowing him down as he came. He let go over her hair and leaned back in the chair closing his eyes for a moment. He felt Harley gently getting him readjusted and reached down to help her.   
\------------------  
Harley’s room was a mess of clothes trying to find the perfect outfit for Tim’s birthday. She wanted to look hot but not too hot for a teenage party that she was chaperoning. She settled on a black wrap dress. It hugged her curves in a way the Joker would love without having too much skin and cleavage on display in front of a bunch of horny teenage boys. It also had the added benefit that with one tug of the belt the dress would be open to the corset and garter set underneath. She grabbed the clothes and threw them back into the closet. She didn’t have time to pick them up nicely and she was hoping Joker would want to come back to her rooms later. 

She left her hair down in slight waves. She would see next time if Cat and Lena could grab her some make up whenever they were able to get back to town. She missed being able to add a little drama to her look. 

Knock

She smiled, for an agent of chaos he always had extremely wonderful timing. She ran to the door and opened it. Letting him take in her outfit before reaching up for a kiss. 

“You look beautiful Harley.” 

“And you look very handsome puddin’.He was in his old Joker suit. He had left off the face paint and heavy jacket leaving the green vest and blue undershirt paired with the purple pants. He gave her a chaste kiss and held out his arm. 

“Shall we?” 

“Of course.” They made their way down to the meeting room. A couple of kids were already waiting at the doors knowing better then to go in before the chaperone’s had arrived. He gave time for the rest of the kids to show up before opening up the room. Holding out a hand to stop anyone from entering. 

“House rules still apply. No going outside, music stays at a reasonable level, and anyone found fornicating will be dragged back to their parents to deal with no matter what state of undress they are in.”

“Jaaaayyyy '' Tim yelled clearly embarrassed. Joker just shrugged. The teens ran inside and someone turned on an old CD player and club Tim’s birthday was open. Joker and Harley found a quiet corner to talk in every once in a while making sure that the kids were behaving. 

“So what did you do for your sweet sixteen?” 

“ I was at a gymnastics meet. It was an olympic qualifier that my dad had me throw so he didn’t get hurt by some loan sharks he owed money to. How about you?” 

“ Didn’t celebrate it.” At her questioning look he elaborated. “I was in foster care. My foster parent was of the opinion that a child’s birthday should honor the person that gave birth not the child that was born.” 

“Well that’s a pretty fucking stupid opinion to have for someone that is dealing with foster kids.” He laughed and she joined in. 

“I'm glad someone else gets that joke. Though I guess most people don’t find it funny because I follow it up with the fact that I killed her with an exploding birthday cake on her birthday as my way of honoring the person that gave birth to her.” Harley doubled over in laughter, tears streaming down her face. She eventually put her hand up to her mouth trying to stifle the giggles but he grabbed her hand and pulled it down. 

“Don’t doll, I love hearing you laugh.” She scooted her chair closer, still letting out giggles now and then trying to play footsie with him without drawing the attention of the teens. His hand slid down and laced their fingers together. Playing footsie back. 

“Um, J, Dr. Harley. Not to be a snitch but I’m pretty sure there’s some stuff going on behind the stage.” 

“Thanks Tim, I’ll go check it out.” J stormed off.

“How are you Tim?” 

“Good”

“Enjoying your party.” 

“Yeah” He sat down next to her. “I guess I just didn’t imagine this was how I was going to turn sixteen you know. I never would have imagined the war going on this long. Like in history they talk about the dates of a war and it's like sure of course a war will take years. But when you are actually living it. But when you’re actually living it… sometimes it's easy to ignore like I’ve lived here my whole life and this is normal like there is no war. Other days it's all I can think about, but the worst is when I forget. When I wake up so confused why I’m not in Bruce’s manor. Why it’s not Alfred waking me up.” They saw Joker frog marching two kids out of the room. The boy’s hands clutched in front of his privates and a girl with a vibrant blush across her face. “Can you imagine my and Bruce’s faces 5 years ago if someone had told us Joker would be supervising my sixteenth birthday and pulling teenagers half naked out of the proverbial bushes?” 

Harley let out a squeal of laughter. “ Bruce’s face would have been priceless. We could have told him that he and Joker got married and J was your step dad.” Even Tim had to give a laugh at that. Harley calmed down. “Tim, no one has a perfect way of dealing with war. It's okay to be okay some of the time. Our bodies aren’t designed to handle intense long lasting stress and I know you don’t want to hear it but that goes doubly so for people your age. You’re old enough to understand what’s going on with zero power to do anything about it. And no that isn’t me breaking down and agreeing you should be allowed to fight. I’m completely aligned with J on that. Even if you were allowed to fight you still wouldn’t have the power to really affect any change. Come walk with me. After that display no one’s going to be stupid enough to do anything even without a chaperone in the room.” 

They walked to one of the more vacant areas of the compound. Harley had learned that Tim found it easier to talk while in motion. They were able to walk around while still giving Tim some privacy for his session even if this was an impromptu one. 

“I still wish I could help more, but I think I’m starting to get where you are coming from. I still love Bruce, he’s always going to be my dad but you may have had a point. Just because I found out about him being batman doesn’t mean he should have allowed me to get involved. Trained me for emergency situation’s yes but actually let me out on the streets. No, not at that age. I guess, it just never occurred to me how young ten really is… Harley what the heck!” Harley had grabbed his arm and swung him behind her. 

“Who's there?!” 

“Doctor.Quinzel.”

“Kite-man? How in the actual fuck did you find this place?” 

“ It occured to me that the other compound we found was just outside of a major city so the city could be looted for supplies. It was a military base as well and it lacked plant life around it. I figured it wasn’t unlikely that Joker would use a similar strategy for his own base. Though I never thought I would get this lucky. Finding you out here, practically on your lonesome. Your little plan didn’t work out the way you thought it would huh? Acting like a spoiled brat and running away just because you were taught a lesson. Did you expect her to come get you after your temper tantrum? Begging Joker to let you go, begging you to come back home?” 

“I’m very happy here, unlike Ivy, they treat me like a person not a misbehaving child or pet.” 

“You know, Ivy is going to reward me handsomely for bringing you back alive. Sorry kid, but you won’t be needed. I can’t have anyone sounding the alarm before I can get back to Ivy. She’ll finally see that I’m the man for her. She’ll finally see how smart I am and maybe, dr, you can be our plaything when we need something to beat on.

She brushed aside his comments on her, “You are not touching a hair on Tim’s head. You’d have to go over my dead body.” Harley attacked, feeling a bullet graze her arm she ignored the pain and pressed forward making sure she always stayed between him and Tim. She managed to grab his elbow twisting the limb until he dropped the gun. Kicking it off into the distance. She could hear running in the distance. Help was on the way. She dodged most of the blows sent her way. Not focusing too much on attacking. She wanted to make sure his attention stayed on her leaving Tim alone. 

And then Joker was there, with several armed soldiers who took Kite-man into custody. 

“Tim, are you okay?”

“She saved me J. She was amazing. I didn’t even hear Kite-man I’d have been dead for sure if she hadn’t put herself between us.” 

“What were you two doing out here? Why weren’t you at the party?” 

“I needed to talk, Dr. Harley and I usually come out this way to walk and talk without being bothered.” 

Joker turned his attention to her and hissed seeing blood. “You’re hurt.” 

“Just a graze. I’m okay.” 

“You’re going to medical.” He picked her up to carry her. 

“This really isn’t needed, I can walk.” He ignored her. 

“Tim, we’ll reschedule your party if you want but as of right now this building is on high alert. Go back to our rooms and stay there.” 

Joker laid her down on one of the medical beds. Lena had obviously heard what had happened as she wasn’t far behind them entering the infirmary. 

“Harley are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, just a graze.” 

“It may be easier to look at with your dress off.” Harley blushed. 

“Maybe I could just slip my arm out.” Lena smirked. 

“So what pair of the naughty panties that we picked are you wearing under there?” Joker growled. 

“Fine, slip your arm out.” Harley did so and thankfully the dress stayed stable enough to keep the corset top hidden. Considering the restriction Harley was rather proud of herself for how she had fought.

“You’re right, just a little graze. Won’t even need stitches. Dr. Joker, do you want to kiss it better before I put a band-aid on there.” He glared at Lena but leaned down and kissed Harley’s arm anyway. Taking the band-aid and alcohol pad from her to patch Harley up. Helping her get her arm back in the sleeve without exposing herself. 

He escorted her back to his rooms. “ I need to take care of some things but I don’t want you and Tim alone. I’m going to have someone stationed outside the door.” 

“J.” 

He gave her a very tender kiss. “You saved Tim’s life.” He brushed her curls aside and looked in her eyes. “I trust you.” He gave her a series of kisses brushed against her lips. 

“Boss, they have him ready in interrogation.” 

“Kite-man said he hadn’t told Ivy where we were yet. From the sounds of it he hadn’t even told her how he had found this place. I think he wanted to surprise her. He was in here because he wanted proof this was where we were before he told her. He wouldn’t have risked being wrong. It would have been a death sentence.” Joker nodded. 

“Frost, stay with them. No one goes in or out this door without my say so.” Joker kissed her hand watching her walk into the room.” 

\---------------------------  
After 3 hours, Harley sent Tim to bed. She waited on the couch. He came in around 2 in the morning. 

“Tim in bed?”

“Yeah, I sent him around midnight.” 

“Good” He held out his hand and she took it so he could guide her down the hall. “This is my bedroom. I’m going to take a quick shower and then I’ll join you.” 

She leaned back against the pillows closing her eyes. It wasn’t long until the bed dipped by her feet. Her eyes fluttered open. He was only wearing a towel. 

She scooted over so he could sit beside her. He moved up and dipped his head down kissing her softly as his hand moved down to the belt holding her dress closed. He slipped his hand inside the opening and the movement of his hand caused the dress to fall even more open. He didn’t break their kiss and groaned into her mouth as his hands ran across her feeling exactly what kind of surprise had been waiting for him. He ran his fingers over the corset and down her stomach to feel the ribbon garters pressing into her thighs to keep her stockings up. He broke away and finally looked at her. 

“You, Harley Quinn, are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” They didn’t talk the rest of the night. Joker’s mouth was rather busy. And Harley’s was only able to form sounds.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i'm soo sorry for the delay in updates. I've had the week from hell at work and I needed a little me time.

The next month was stressful. With worry that Ivy may be able to find them Joker spent most of his time in meetings with Eddie and Crane. Harley rarely was able to see him that month; their sparring was dropped down to a few times a week and their girl talks which had become date night were almost always canceled. 

Even with how busy he was Joker still took time to show her that he cared. He would always grab her for a quick kiss in the hall when they passed each other. More than once she had come back to her rooms to find small gifts or notes from him. It didn’t make her miss him any less but the fact that he took time when he was so busy to let her know he thought about her made her heart race. She tried to do little gestures for him too, making sure to leave lunch in his office and making sure that the few times they still were able to spar were extra challenging making up for the missed opportunities for the fights he craved. 

Knock

She sighed. She didn’t know why but she had noticed it was a quirk that almost everyone associated with Joker picked up eventually. They only ever knocked once. She opened the door expecting to see Frost with a note cancelling date night again and squealed instead. 

“Miss me?” She jumped into his arms and he laughed as he kissed her. “Take that as a yes. So my Harley Quinn. What should we do for date night? Dinner? Dancing? Make-overs?” 

“We don’t have any music for dancing.” 

“Why should that matter?” He walked into her rooms closing the door behind him. He gathered her up in his arms and started twirling her around the room. They danced for quite awhile pausing every so often to kiss. It came to an end when Harley tripped over a pair of shoes she hadn’t put away and landed on the bed. 

“Hmmm, I like how you think” and he dropped down into the bed next to her. Pulling her into his arms. 

“So how did you manage to get free time? I thought Crane was never going to let you guys leave. Cat was ready to start a mutiny to get her husband back.” 

Joker shuddered. Cat, Lena, and Harley had become very close if any one could pull off a successful mutiny it would be the three women. “ We finally came to an agreement on next steps and in order to celebrate Eddie and I decided that a night off with our women would be a perfect way to do that.” 

“So what did you decide?” 

“We aren’t moving this camp. If Ivy doesn’t know where we are then a full scale evacuation would catch her eye. We are too close to her to risk it. Instead we are going to move the other base, that way if its found it's not obvious that we have a pattern on hidden bases. Or if Ivy does strike at this base she will think its a pattern and it would throw her off finding the other base.” 

“No matter which base she finds next it would offer protection for the remaining group.” 

“Exactly. Crane is also being sent to the other camp. That way there is a clear leader left either way for any survivors to rally too.” 

“Why Crane and not Eddie?”

“Crane is the second in command and I think he would appreciate the chance to get away from Lena. That plus we worried about the fit the three of you would throw if we tried to seperate Cat from the two of you.” Harley gave him a sheepish smile knowing that is exactly what would have happened. “Once the other camp gets moved all children under 15 will be moving there. That way if we do have to do an emergency evacuation of this camp we won’t have children under foot.” 

“ Can we afford to lose their parents?”

“We won’t be. Only the children are leaving. The other camp has been made aware that all adults will be expected to help take in the kids.” 

“You may want to add any pregnant women to the list. Too far into a pregnancy and they would be more of a burden to evacuate then kids.” 

“I’ll pass the suggestion along. Now come here no more shop talk.” He cuddled her even closer and noticing the chill in the air pulled the two of them under her blanket. They brushed sweet kisses on each other's lips and it wasn’t long before Joker drifted off to sleep. Harley lay there watching him. It was the first time he had fallen asleep in her presence.He had told her he trusted her but this was like a blaring confirmation. She imagined the amount of people he trusted to be around him while he was asleep had previously been limited to two. Frost and Tim. She gently brushed his hair away from his face careful not to wake him up. He pulled her closer in his sleep, his leg wrapping over hers. 

“Harley.” He said her name in his sleep. 

“I love you.” She whispered back. Snuggling down to fall asleep herself. And she wasn’t surprised to realize that she really did love him. 

\--------------------------------  
With the base being on high alert they were never able to reschedule Tim’s party, something that the boy in question told them repeatedly was okay. They wound up having cake for him with a small gathering instead. 

“You know,” Joker whispered to her watching Tim have an animated debate with Lena and Cat about corporate ethics. “I never did get to dance with you at Tim’s last party.” 

“We danced the other day in my room.” 

“Yes, but this time we would get to embarrass Tim.” She laughed letting him lead her to the open space. “What do you think, should we do some of those dance moves I saw the youngsters doing.” He pulled her close and gyrated his hips. 

“MMM Puddin’ you do moves like that and we are going to have to sneak behind the stage to do a repeat of the other moves that were going on that night.” 

“Why Ms. Quinn. You’ll make a girl blush talking like that.” She gave him a playful smack before allowing him to pull her into a more graceful dance. 

“So where did you learn to dance?” 

“I once pulled a job on a dance studio. Kidnapped the dance instructor. I got bored and she taught me to dance. I actually let her live afterward when I noticed it helped me with stealth.” He saw the troubled look on her face. “Nothing else happened, she wasn’t really my type. Too tall, I have a thing for shorties.” She gave a playful glare. 

“I’m not that short.” 

“Of course not baby, you’re perfect.” He gave her a kiss and his hands lowered. 

“Gross, would you two stop playing grab assy. It's time for cake. Oww.” Eddie was cut off by Cat pinching his arm. 

They broke apart and went to go grab a piece with everyone else. Everything seemed perfect for that small little moment in time. Like there wasn’t a war going on that she was just a girl in love with a boy bonding with his adopted son. 

“Stay with me tonight.” She looked up at him with a blinding smile and nodded her head. Tim was going to be staying the night with a friend. 

The party wrapped up. Joker and Harley walked back to his rooms arm in arm. She wished she was tall enough to lay her head on his shoulder but made do with leaning it on his upper arm instead. She made to sit on the couch when they arrived but he picked her up moving towards his bedroom. Sitting her on the bed and climbing on top of her. Kissing her into the pillows. He leaned up and took off his waist coat and shirt. Tossing them to the floor and helping her off with her shirt. He leaned back in to attack her lips while he undid the clasps of her bra. Pulling it off and moving down to suck a nipple into his mouth. Scraping it gently with his teeth and hearing her breath hitch. He bit down a little harder and groaned at hearing her whimper. 

“Baby, I don’t want to stop tonight.” 

She looked at him, “Then don’t” The rest of their clothes were removed without much ceremony. Just a brief smirk from him at the fact that her underwear not only had been purple but skull themed as well. 

She took him by surprise and flipped their positions. Playfully giving him a view of her ass as she leaned down to take him into her mouth. He groaned and thought two can play that game. Lifting his hand up and sliding it up through her slit. She purred and the vibration almost caused his eyes to roll back. As he felt her getting closer he pulled her back causing his cock to leave her mouth with a pop and pulled her clit into his mouth circling his tongue around it. He heard Harley sob as she gripped his thighs and he moaned at the pain. He felt her fall over the edge and continued moving his mouth to prolong her pleasure. He flipped them over and positioned himself looking up for permission which she enthusiastically gave. They both gave whimpers as he finally slid into her and began thrusting. Leaning up to kiss her as they rocked against each other. One leg curled up around to give him a better angle to thrust deeper. His hands couldn’t seem to decide on holding her hips so he could thrust harder playing with her breasts or grabbing her ass. Never before had only having two hands seem so inadequate. He finally curled an arm around her waist with his hand grabbing her ass for better leverage as the other hand moved up to pinch and pull at her nipples. 

He growled, he was getting too close and could feel her building up to a second orgasm as well. He switched out the hand on her breast for his mouth and reached a hand between them to put more friction on her clit. Baring down a little harder on her nipple then he had meant to but moving down had meant that her mouth was now free to make those little whimpers that he liked so much. At his hard bit, Harley came undone. 

“Daddy.” He was gone. Pulling his mouth away from her breast he latched on to the spot just off her neck on her shoulder. Biting down hard and pulling her hips against him hard no longer in any particular rhythm. 

As he finished emptying into her he made sure to roll off. 

“Puddin, that was incredible.” He smirked. 

“Give me a second and I’ll grab something to wipe us off. But what happened to Daddy?” 

“That’s going to be for special occasions. When you are a very good boy.” He gave a grin and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“I’ll be right back.” He grabbed a cloth and helped her get cleaned up. Throwing the rag to the floor when done and pulling her into his arms. 

“Puddin’”

“Hmm.” 

“I want to tell you something but I don’t want to freak you out. I want you to know that it doesn’t mean you are under any obligations. I just want to make sure you know.”

“Harley, we just had sex like three seconds ago you can’t possible know you’re pregnant.” She gave him a light shove. 

“We both know that’s unlikely.” Her face softened. “I love you, Mr. J. Very very much.” His face took on a very serious expression. 

“ I care about you deeply.” He gave her a sweet kiss. “Now no more mushy crap. I just took care of my lady’s needs.”

“Yeah you did.” She interrupted. He smirked. 

“And now I get my well deserved rest.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Hey Dr. Harley.” 

“Hello Tim, how are we doing today?”

“Okay, I guess.” 

“You guess?” 

“The anniversary is coming up in a few days ya know?” Boy did she ever. “Bruce will have been gone for 6 years. He’s been gone longer than I knew him but it still hurts so bad.” 

“There’s not a time limit to grief. As long as you don’t let it consume you. It's okay to still hold that person close to your heart. To still miss them, to acknowledge the impact they had on your life even if they were only in it for a short while.” 

Tim nodded and seemed to realize something “Are your parents still alive?” 

“I don’t know. I hadn’t spoken to them for a very long time even before the world collapsed. My guess is no. Ivy wouldn’t have allowed for an escape route for me.” 

“Do you ever think about looking for them?” 

“No, there’s a reason I hadn’t spoken to them. This whole thing going on doesn’t change anything. Why do you ask?” 

“Well I… please don’t get mad but I snuck back in when we had that party for me. I forgot my toothbrush. I heard you tell J you loved him. I was thinking that if the two of you ever got married one day that maybe you would want your parents there.” 

“You made that leap in logic from talking about Bruce?” 

“I was already sort of thinking about it when I walked in. That line of thought was what had me thinking about Bruce in the first place. Since J would have insisted on Batman as his best man.”

“I apologize, I need to go cliche therapist on you for a second, how does that make you feel?” 

Tim gave a chuckle, “ I’m glad that J found someone that makes him happy. I know it doesn’t always seem like it in these sessions. That sometimes I bitch about him especially when it comes to Bruce but I do care about him.” 

“I know Tim. If you didn’t we wouldn’t be talking about him during our sessions. People don’t usually talk about people they don’t care about at least on some level. Even if they have wound up hating that person.”   
“Is that why you don’t really talk about Ivy unless asked?” Harley looked contemplative. 

“You know, I never really noticed that I don’t talk about it unless asked.” Her smile became wide. “Thank you Tim, I apologize for the unprofessionalism but you just caused me to have a personal ephiny.” 

“No worries Dr. Harley, You’ve helped me a ton. It's nice to know I was able to help you back this time. So do you think you two will?”

“I think it's too soon to be thinking about that sort of thing. J is nowhere near ready.” 

\------------------------  
Harley smirked. J was so wrapped up reading a report that he hadn’t noticed he passed her in the hallway. She reached over and pinched his ass. He spun around and grabbed her letting go as soon as he realized who it was. 

“Harleeeeey.” 

“Sorry Mr. J. But you passed me and I didn’t get my normal kiss.” He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. 

“Apologies my dear, how about I make it up to you tonight. Are you free for date night?” He asked in a fake posh accent causing her to giggle. 

“Always for you Mr. J.” He gave her a blinding smile. Leaning down to give her another kiss. 

“I’ll pick you up at your office after work.” She leaned up for one last kiss. 

\----------  
“Can I ask what made you so distracted earlier?” 

“It was a report on information we were able to get out of Kite man.” 

“He’s still alive?!” 

“Yes, and still being tortured. He’s rather stubborn in his loyalty but we can’t afford not to take advantage. We’ll kill him soon though. It’s getting to the point he would have broken if he was ever going to break. The information we’ve gotten so far has been non-sense.” 

“ Can I come watch you some time?” He raised an eyebrow. “He said some rather nasty things to me when he attacked Tim and I. Said he was going to make me his and Ivy’s pet to beat on when they were bored.” Joker’s eyes went dark. 

“Did he now. I think date night has a new plan. I need to make a pit stop first.” He held her hand while walking to Cat and Eddie’s room. 

“Joker”

“Why Hello Kitty Cat.” 

“Hiya Cat!” 

“Harley dear.” 

“Your husband home?” 

“Whatcha need J?” They heard from inside the room. Cat moving aside to let them in. 

“I’m thinking it’s time we take out Kite man. He isn’t giving us anymore information at this point.”

“I guess, I thought you wanted to take a little more time with him. Draw out your fun a little more?” 

“He said some rather nasty things to Harley.” Eddie smirked. 

“Oh well if he said something nasty about doc by all means. Like you said he isn’t really talking so its not much use to keep him. Just takes up water and food. Besides its not like you need my permission.” 

Joker growled, “Well duh, but you are technically still an advisor and I wanted to make sure you had nothing to advise before I proceeded.” 

Eddie gave a nasty smile back, “ Riddle me this. I’m light as a feather, yet the strongest person can’t hold me for five minutes. What am I? The answer is your breath. As in you should save yours.”

“Boys if you can’t play nicely, you can’t play together.” Harley gave a laugh at Cat’s remark.Getting a dirty look from Joker and batted her eyelashes back. 

“Come on babe, let’s go teach Kite man a lesson.” Joker practically skipped down to the interrogation rooms. The prospect of killing someone making it impossible for him to stay in a bad mood. 

He gave a special knock when they got to the door and Harley was not surprised to see Frost was the one to answer. 

“You’re being relieved Frosty. Go get some sleep and take a few days off.” They walked into the room shutting the door behind them. “Do you want somewhere to sit before we get started baby?” 

Kite man gave Harley a dirty look at the name. “So you truly have no shame. You would allow that fucking clown to defile Ivy’s property.” 

“ Ivy doesn’t own me. I owe her nothing. Not my body or loyalty.” She went up to him and slapped him hard across the face. “And you will stop referring to me as her property or things are going to get even worse for you.” 

“You think you scare me you stupid bitch?” 

“ I may not scare you yet. But by the time we are done I will.” She walked over to the tray of tools. Picking up a pair of pliers. “Hmm, doesn’t look like anyone’s pulled off your finger nails yet. Let’s fix that.” She slowly pulled off his nails making sure to pull them off slowly so each inch they came away was a fresh wave of pain. Joker shifted up against the wall. He had never been so turned on watching someone else torture. 

It was 3 hours later and Joker had also joined in on the fun. Taking off Kite man’s toe nails. Joker gave Harley a questioning look before he started matching the few remaining scars on her body to Kite man’s. When they were ready to end it Harley looked to Joker with a blade in Kite man’s mouth. Joker nodded giving her permission to end it. She ripped up one side of Kitman’s face. Not willing to make it a true Glasglow smile. Watching him further tear his face open with his screams.

She didn’t watch for long. She was suddenly up against the wall with her skirt up around her waist. Joker balancing her there to pull out his cock. He pulled it out and started to massage her through her panties. 

“Don’t worry about that, I’m ready.” She balanced one arm around him to help keep her balance as the other pulls off her shirt exposing her bra. 

He growled and pulled aside her underwear sliding up and down her to collect some of her juices before sliding into her. Taking her hard and fast. “What did I tell you, you should always wear purple or green.” 

“I only have so many pairs that are purple and green. Guess you’ll just have to punish me when I don’t.” He gave a loud moan digging his fingers tighter into her skin. 

“And how do you think I ought to punish you?” 

“You could always spread me across your lap and spank me. Daddy.”   
“Fuck” He went faster and harder. Smirking as she whimpered. “Careful princess, or I’ll do exactly that.” He bit down harshly on her lip delighting in the filthy moan she gave him. “I’m close, cum with me.” She reached down, rubbing her clit in fast circles. He buried his face in her breasts, his breath hitching as he felt Harley cum. He followed behind seconds later. He set her down and pulled up his pants throwing her shirt to her. And going to double check that Kiteman was dead and not just passed out. 

“He’s gone. I’ll get the boys in here to dispose of the body.” 

He held out a hand to her. 

“I love you puddin’.”

He leaned down and gave her a deep kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its a shorter chapter but I think its a good one. Things are still really bad at work so I won't be updating quite as often for a little bit.

Harley stretched feeling her sore muscles pull pleasantly, snuggling back down into J’s embrace. The sex in the training room had been the start of many many rounds. The more dominant side of Joker coming out after seeing her torturing and killing the Kite man. She felt him pull her closer. Grumbling at her to quit moving and go back to sleep. She gave him a soft smile and kiss before doing just that. 

They woke back up a couple of hours later. 

“Not that I’m complaining. But where did that come from?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Besides our training sessions you haven’t really shown a capacity for violence. Acceptance of violence sure but not really a do it yourself kind of vibe. So what happened with Kite-man?” 

“I don’t disapprove of violence. I mean obviously and I do love sparring with you. I’m not really sure if it was because it was Kite-man or if I do actually like torture. I guess I’ll have to try it some time and see.” 

Joker shivered, “ Just make sure I’m there to see that.” He paused, “Can I put on my Dr.Joker hat?” 

She giggled at him repeating her phrasing, “Go ahead.”

“There is something more about Kite-man, you were a phycologist, one that worked at Arkham no less that can’t be the first time someone’s said they were going to get violent with you. Hell Ivy beat the shit out of you and you don’t talk about her the way you talked to him. What happened?” 

“My patients threatening me is one thing. They were mentally ill and it was my job to help them. Kite-man wasn’t my patient and mental issues or not he didn’t get to talk to me that way. He…” She trailed off collecting herself, “ He used to work Ivy up. Make her paranoid about me. It would make her more violent. Make it harder for me to calm her down and she would spend longer gaps of time away from me. He was one of the few that knew where that green house was. He didn’t have the balls to come in and beat on me himself. He just made sure that Ivy would do it.” 

He trailed his fingers down her arms. “Should have matched every mark on you, not just the ones that are still there.” 

She pressed her lips to his. “He spent 2 months being tortured. I’m not worried about it. He got what he deserved.” She rolled out of bed. Feeling his eyes on her the entire walk to her closet. “So if I recommend something are you going to freak out on me?”   
He raised an eyebrow. “Well we seem to be sleeping together a lot more often. How would you feel about having a couple pairs of clothes at each other’s place?” 

“Is this going to be one of those things where you subtly move in without me noticing until it's too late?”

“Not going to be subtle.” He looked panic for a minute. “I’m kidding. But you do happen to be the guardian of one of my patients and he’s old enough to know what a walk of shame is. It would be a little embarrassing to walk past him after a shower and a change of clothes. Less one night stand more guardians girlfriend stayed the night. Also I know you don’t like going back to your place after torturing someone since Tim copes an attitude when you do. You could have a change of clothes here without me having to wait for Frost to deliver an outfit for you.” 

He pouted, “fine if you’re going to get all logical about it.” 

“Sorry puddin’ I know how you feel about logic.” 

“You’re forgiven, as long as you put on something less revealing.” 

“You don’t like this?”

“I didn’t say that.” 

She gave him a smirk, “too tired for another round?” He gave a predatory smirk back rolling out of the bed and stalking towards her. “Now wait just a minute puddin’ I was just kidding I just started getting dressed.”

“Which means that it will be so much easier to pull those off of you inch by inch.” He grabbed her waist and lifted her walking the few steps back to the bed. 

\-------------------------

“Lena!” 

Lena gave Harley a startled look. “Hello, Harley.” Giving her a hug. 

“Do you know why Mr. J called the meeting?” 

“He does this every year. It's a memorial for batman. The anniversary is today.” 

“You… You do a memorial?”

“Yes, personally, I think it’s a little morbid and it gives the kids the wrong message.” 

“Oh?” 

“I don’t think we should be idolizing the heros. Don’t get me wrong I loved Kara and what she did was amazing. But she was also from another planet and had superhuman strength. She would hate people thinking they had to put themselves in danger to be a hero. She used to get so mad at us when we would put ourselves in harm's way to help her.” 

“Attention, everyone, we are getting started.” Lena and Harley went to grab their seats. “ 6 years ago we lost a hero. Those of you that know me well or even not so well know that I’ve always struggled with that term. Heros are something that come out of novels and it’s a dangerous idea to apply the title to anyone. A person can be corrupted, broken as I tried to do to Batman many many times. I failed every single time. He proved to me at the end of the day that he had been worthy of the title. He was still a man, he had flaws, he wasn’t perfect but he never gave into corruption he never allowed me to break him.” Harley felt tears running down her face. He had loved Batman. In some form or another, Tim had been so wrong. It wasn’t some kind of sick joke. Joker in his own way had actually cared. Joker lifted up a glass “To Batman” He took the shot and lit a candle. Harley heard the canopy of “To Batman” around her. 

“Harley?” She heard Lena question.She took off down the hallway. She couldn’t breath. 

\-----------------------  
She heard knocking on her door and curled tighter in her blankets hoping that whoever it was would go away. 

Snick. Creek. 

The lights clicked on and she cried out in pain. The lights immediately snapped back off. She heard the person walk around the bed and a hand gently move the hair off her face. It was J. 

“Migraine?” He asked softly. 

She managed to croak out a soft “Yes.” She felt him step away and come back with a warm rag. He placed it on her head. 

“Do you need me to leave?” 

“No.” 

She felt more than heard him stripping down to his underwear crawling into the bed behind her and pulling her into his arms. 

The rag helped as did Joker carefully massaging tension in her body. Slowly relaxing her muscles. When he felt most of her tension relaxing he spoke again. “Caffeine can help too. Do you want me to make some coffee?” 

“The smell is too strong.” They lapsed back into silence. Harley not being able to stop herself from giving little whimpers when the pain would flare back up. Joker would follow those up with a brush of his lips on her back shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze and rub of her arms.

They laid there for hours. Joker offering what little comfort he could. And finally the pain started to go away leaving a dull ache behind it. 

She turned around and kissed him. “The worst of it's over. But can we leave the lights off for now?” 

“Of course. Did you leave the meeting because of the migraine? I went looking for you and Lena mentioned you had a weird look on your face and left?” 

“I got upset, hearing you talk about Batman. I had a panic attack and it led to a migraine.” 

She heard him exhale sharply. “I didn’t even think about that. Harley, I’m sorry, I should have realized that you would react that way since you were there when Ivy killed him.” She felt him kiss her. 

“I guess I never realized how much you cared about Batman. I mean I know you had this respect for him as your nemesis but you really cared about him. In the end I mean?” 

“I really did. He stayed a hero to the end. A flawed hero, but a hero nonetheless. He proved me wrong about him.” Harley felt another tear roll down her check. Glad that Joker couldn’t see her in the dark.


	18. Chapter 18

“Again.” 

Harley groaned. Ever since Kite man had entered the compound Joker had stepped up their training. They still sparred but there had been several occasions like now that Joker drilled down on her offense. She knew he didn’t want to admit how rattled he had gotten over her being shot even if it had been a light graze. At the moment he had her fighting against Tim so he could observe and correct her movements as needed. 

“10 laps and then again.” 

“How many more times do I have to do this.” She squealed as Joker smacked her ass. 

“Until the kid no longer knocks you on your ass. Now 20 laps and again.” She went to growl but stopped at the look in his eyes. Moving to the outer edge of the training room to start her laps. Keeping as much of an eye on Tim and Joker as possible. She loved watching the two interact especially when Joker was teaching. He was surprisingly fair but stern and was a good teacher when it came to the two of them. Showing more patience than expected for the former criminal. At the moment Joker was teaching Tim how to correctly use a crossbow, his potentially lethal weapons training severely lacking. She caught Joker’s eye, smiling and winking. Then she heard the weapon go off and squealed as an arrow barely missed her. Joker swiftly pulled the weapon out of Tim’s hands. 

“Dr. Harley! I'm sooo sorry!” 

“It’s okay, Tim, it was an accident.” Harley tried to reassure him. 

“Harley, how many laps did you manage?” 

“5.”

“Tim’s taking the remaining 15 as well as an additional 20.”

“But!” 

“Now Tim! You could have killed her. You know better than to fire before I give the okay.”

“My hand slipped! It’s not like I did it on purpose!” 

“Even worse, that means you were holding the weapon incorrectly. Your hand should never be on the trigger until you are firing. Something we have gone over. You are grounded. Now start running.” 

Harley came over to stand by Joker getting pulled into his arms almost immediately with a short fierce kiss. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, it was an accident. Please don’t be too hard on him. You know he struggles with weapons training.” She leaned her head on his shoulder and nibbled his neck. “Maybe instead of grounding him we can just have him do extra practice.” He growled but he turned it into a groan. 

“Fine, I guess the almost victim can decide the punishment.” 

“Are you sure?” He gave her a searching look like he was trying to come to a decision.

“Yeah, I’m sure. We are getting kind of serious and I’d like Tim to start getting used to seeing you as a parental type figure. This is a good idea to start that in a small positive way.” Harley felt her heart flutter. 

“Puddin’!” She leaped up wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. “I love you!” 

“I know.” He planted a bruising kiss to her lips. “How many laps have you done?” 

“20.” 

“15 more and you can thank Dr. Harley. She managed to convince me to take grounding off the table.” Tim, whooped for joy. “Instead you will be having extra weapons training with me.” The whopping quickly turned into a groan.

“Can’t I do weapons training with Lena?” 

“Nope. Now pick up the pace, knees to chest.” They watched as Tim completed the rest of his laps. Collapsing to the floor after the last one. “Alright kid, go hit the showers and get ready for school.” They quietly laughed at him as he slugged out the door. “As for you, dear doctor, you are just going to have to share your shower with me.” 

Harley let out a moan as he bit down on her earlobe. Racing each other back to her rooms. Joker got there first already shirtless by the time Harley managed to get in the door. He gave her a mock flirty look and shimmied out of his yoga pants and boxers. She ran after him into the bathroom. Letting out a gasp as she was immediately grabbed and pinned to the wall. His tongue going into her open mouth and his hand going under her shirt to trail across her back up to her bra clasp and unhooking it with a pinch. He pulled the shirt and bra off in one smooth movement only moving away from her mouth for a moment. She kicked her shoes off and toed off her socks. Moaning into Jokers mouth as his fingers brushed against her hardened nipples. His other hand trailing down to start pulling down her pants and underwear. Giving a groan when he could only pull them down so far one handed. He broke away and she laughed as she fell against him as he jerked the pants away from her. Doing a weird little hop to help him get them off her legs. He attacked her mouth again, hands coming up and ripping the hair tie out of her hair so her curls could lay loose around her shoulders. His fingers curling into the strands. She broke away for breath a couple of minutes later. 

“I thought we were going to take a shower together.” She panted. 

“How do you expect me to get to the shower when you are so goddamn beautiful.” He tried kissing her again but she pulled away to get the shower started. She wiggled her butt more than necessary while getting the shower turned on and moaned deeply when he smacked her in response. “If you keep teasing me cupcake we ain’t getting to the shower. I’ll bend you over the sink counter and pound you.” He leaned down and bit her ass causing her to squeal. 

“Puddin’ that hurt!” She whimpered as he ran his hand over the bite. 

“Sorry, baby, but you know what your ass does to me. Like a little peach just ready for a good bite.”

“Okay Bundy.” 

“I’ll have you know that Bundy was a freaking pussy. And I’ve killed wayyy more people.” The change in conversation helped cool them down a bit and they stepped into the shower. Joker tipping her head back so the water drenched her hair. Moving his hands through it to help the water get all the strands. He picked up her shampoo and started working it into her hair. His problem coming back in full force as he listened to her little sighs of contentment. 

He tilted her head back again letting the water cleanse the shampoo from her hair. She had changed so much since that first time he saw her bathing. Her figure was fuller, hair no longer ridiculously long like she was in some kind of anime porno. But most importantly her aura had changed. Long gone was the scared almost broken flower, in her place was a fierce harlequin who challenged and accepted him. He brushed his lips against hers and her eyes blinked open a tender look across her face as she looked at him. 

“I do, you know, love you.” He sounded so awkward. She surged forward kissing him intently. Leaving him breathless for once. “Let’s get clean so I can take you to bed and make you dirty again.” 

“Are we going to be able to make it to the bed?”

“Eh, probably not. But it will be fun to try.”   
They hadn’t made it but Joker had been very correct that it was fun trying. Him washing her off had resulted in him dipping a finger or two or three into her. His thumb rubbing circles along her clit. Her cleaning of him had ended with her lips wrapped around his cock. His back against the wall as he shuddered. Trying hard not to grab her hair and thrust down her throat. Picking her up on shaky legs afterward and carrying her to the bed. 

“Puddin’ we’ll get the bed wet.” 

“It’ll dry.” He put her down under the covers, rolling over her to get into the bed himself. Giving her long deep kisses. Her nails scratching at the nape of his neck. He broke away watching as her head leaned up trying to search for his lips again. He couldn’t bring himself to deny her and brushed another kiss against her. Before going back to his original plan of trailing his mouth down her. He grinned as her breath stuttered when he gently raked his teeth on a nipple. They were still sensitive from her orgasm in the shower. His fingers reached down to slowly get her started again offering teasing touches as his mouth delayed on her nipples. He felt her fingers pull his hair and let her push him down to where she wanted him. Giving her teasing nips on her thighs before his tongue met her folds. Worshipping her clit and listening to the sounds she made. Yeah, he could get used to being in love as long as it was with Harley. 

\-------------------  
Eventually they had to get started on their day. Harley was late to her first appointment apologizing profusely to a smirking Eddie. 

The day seemed to drag and Harley had trouble focusing on her patients. Her mind kept going back to the fact that Joker not only loved her but had also told her that he did. She was in love with him but hadn’t realized he was to that point yet. By the time she got to her appointment with Tim she was a wreck of nerves and wound up asking to cancel the appointment. 

“I’m so sorry, I just don’t feel very well, I feel like I’m getting a migraine. Can you let J know and ask him not to come over tonight?”

“Sure! I hope you feel better Dr. Harley. And again I’m so sorry for almost hitting you this morning. Thanks for getting me out of trouble.” 

“Of course. Go enjoy your evening.” 

She held out until she reached her room and then dropped into a corner. Her sobs turning into a full blown panic attack. What had she done? How could she do this to him? She should have put a stop to their relationship before it reached this point. She took advantage of his trust from saving Tim and now he loves her without understanding how this whole war was her fault. They would hate her. They would send her back to be tortured by Ivy not even willing to do it themselves to kill her and put her out of her misery would be kinder. 

At some point she fell asleep on the floor. Waking up in the early morning to be launched into another panic attack from a nightmare. She managed to make it out the door. Heading to Cat’s rooms. Eddie opened the door in his boxers ready to yell at whoever woke them up and stopping upon seeing the state Harley was in. He led her to the coach getting her set down gently and accepting a pair of pants from his wife and heading out their door. 

“Harley what happened?”

“Please don’t send me back, please please. Kill me instead but don’t send me back there.” Cat’s eyes went wide. 

“I’m going to go grab you a blanket and some coffee and then we are going to talk. Are you able to stay calm for me until then?” Harley nodded. 

She sat shivering on Cat’s couch the nightmare playing on repeat in her mind. She barely moved as the blanket was laid over her shoulders and couldn’t bring herself to accept the mug of coffee. 

“Harley, we’ve known each other for 9 months now. I know most if not all of the intimate details of how Ivy fucked with you. I just don’t understand why after all this time you think we would give you up? No one here holds you responsible for Ivy honestly she would have eventually gotten out of Arkham on her own. I’m positive that if Joker doesn’t love you hi is very close to it.” 

“He told me he loved me yesterday.” 

“Than Kid, I just don’t understand why?” 

Harley sobbed and finally looked up at Cat, “Because he is going to hate me.”

“What could you have possibly done?” 

“Ivy didn’t kill Batman, I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy plot twist Batman! It's finally here! Let me know what you think!!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, really short chapter. I felt like Harley's story deserved its own chapter, one because it is extremely dialouge heavy with one character doing almost all the talking which can get a little hard to read. And two because I feel like it gives her story more impact not to be competing heavily with the character's reactions to it.

Cat’s eyes went wide and she slumped down into the coach. 

“You don’t mean metaphorically do you?” 

Harley shook her head no. 

“I’m so sorry honey, I… you do know that I can’t keep that a secret?” Harley nodded yes. “I’m going to go get Joker and Eddie. Do you want Lena here too?” She nodded yes again. Cat stood up and reached over to smooth down Harley’s hair. “I’ll be right back.” Harley laid down on her side bringing her knees up to her chest. It seemed no time had passed at all before she was hearing J loudly demanding to know what was going on. She sat up and moved to take the far seat on the coach. Watching the door as it swung open. 

“Harley! There you are, Tim told me you had a migraine yesterday. Are you feeling any better? Do you need Lena to take a look?” He went to sit next to her and pull her into his side but she shook her head no and scooted away. She saw the hurt flash across his face before it smoothed down just as quickly into a neutral expression. Harley kept her eyes on him ignoring everyone else in the room. She felt she owed him at least that much. 

“I owe you an apology. And I want to do it now because I don’t think you’ll let me get it out after. J, I love you so much and I’m so sorry for being selfish and letting you love me too without telling you the truth.” 

She could see the confusion in his eyes but she didn’t let it stop her. “Crane was right that I was hiding something and its time I told you the secret that Ivy said she would kill me for telling. The night Batman died, he broke into Ivy’s lair to take her back to Arkham. What I haven’t told any of you is that was also the first night she truly beat me. One of her plants took a snap at me and I knocked it over and ‘hurt’ it. She had given me some herbs to patch me up but I was still in really bad shape. She left to go take a walk to cool down. That night is the cause of most of my visible scarring. Batman being the hero that he is came over to assist me once he realized the coast was clear and Ivy wasn’t there.” 

“The fight we had about Tim, you mentioned you talked with Batman about Robin.”

“Amongst other things. He admitted he was basically done being Batman. He couldn’t take it anymore and he just wanted to take his girlfriend and son far away and never come back. He offered to help me, get me some kind of plea deal in exchange for helping him with Ivy. I agreed but we hadn’t noticed her come back. She caught him with some of her vines and knocked him out. She was furious that I had betrayed her. She attacked me, I was positive that she was going to kill me.” 

Joker tried to interrupt again but Harley stopped him, “Please I… I need to get through this. Bruce wasn’t down for long, he managed to escape and he came after Ivy with a vengeance. In all my years of watching footage of Batman I had never seen him go after a criminal like this. I wish I knew what had set him off. If it was seeing Ivy attacking someone that she had already beaten or just his frustration at the world. He wasn’t going to stop, Ivy was already knocked out and he was still hitting her, he was finally going to break his one rule and I couldn’t let him do it. He had been kind to me, he didn’t deserve to destroy himself like that.” 

Joker fists were clenching the sofa and he was looking at her with desperate eyes. “I picked up an old baseball bat. I figured if I could knock him out too everything would be okay. I guess he decided if he was going to do it that he didn’t want to kill when he was batman. He pulled off his cowl right as I swung. I put so much momentum into the swing to get through his cowl and then suddenly it wasn’t there protecting him anymore and I didn’t have the reflexes to stop. I killed Batman, not Ivy. I panicked and when Ivy came to she offered to take the blame and keep me safe from reprisals. I was too scared to realize that she was using me.I accepted her offer.” 

Harley flinched as Joker jumped from the couch. His eyes darting wildly and his tongue pushing at his scars. He thrusted his fingers into his hair as he paced. Coming towards her just to stop and turn back around. Finally he flew at the wall punching his fist into it repeatedly. Only stopping when they all heard the tell tale crunch of a bone breaking. 

“Son of a bitch!” He stomped out the door still not looking at Harley. 

Lena offered to go after him. “I’ll talk to him and get his hand patched up.If anyone can understand what he’s going through right now it’s me.” Cat gave her a pat on the shoulder and then came to sit next to Harley.

“I’m proud of you. It took courage to do what you did. Both back then and right now.” Harley gave her a teary smile. “I know its too soon to ask, but are you going to be okay?” 

“He still loves me.” Are Cat’s questioning look she explained, “ If we were over he would have attacked me maybe even killed me. He even thought about it a couple of times but in the end he went after the wall instead. That tells me there’s still hope. That at least part of him still wants a future for us. It won’t be easy, but I love him, and I’m ready for the fight of my life to keep him.


	20. Chapter 20

Joker was lying on his back in his office staring at the ceiling. Except for the dull throbbing of his hand he felt numb. His eyes tightened as he heard the creaking of the door. 

“Go away Cat.” 

“Not Cat.” 

He sat up and glared, “Even worse, of course they would send you. I’m not interested in your little boo hoo sympathy crap that you are going to make about Kara just like you make everything about your precious supergirl.” He let his upper body fall back to the floor. 

“You are such a drama queen.” She laid down next to him. “ It's okay to be mad at her for keeping the truth a secret. At the end of the day only you can decide if or how much you forgive her. But I’m here and not to make this about Kara but I do understand. Both a loved one keeping a life changing secret as well as a loved one killing someone else that you love. As much as I love Harley, what she did getting close to you like that knowing that she had killed him was fucked up. And I’m here as your friend not hers if you need to talk.” 

“She didn’t know, not until the memorial for Batman. That’s when she realized how much I had actually cared about him. Tim told her in a therapy session that I was doing it all as one big sick joke.” 

“Tim told you that?” 

“No, Harley fell asleep during one of our dates and Tim’s file happened to be on her desk.” 

“You read Tim’s file?” 

“Yup.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised. Don’t get me wrong Tim and Harley both are going to kill you for that. And you’ve probably set his trust in anyone back months.” 

“I know, but I was worried and the damn kid gets so paranoid about talking to me.It was nice to find out what he thinks without the filter. And speaking of Tim. How the hell am I supposed to tell him that his therapist killed his father. You think me reading that file is going to set him back; it's not like we can keep this away from him.” He looked over to Lena “Harley didn’t take the big step in our relationship until after that conversation with Tim. Didn’t tell me she loved me until after that. Honestly at the time she had that conversation with Tim most of what we were doing was just friends with benefits. I hadn’t told her I trusted her yet. I just don’t understand why she didn’t tell us.” 

“ Devil’s advocate, I wonder how much of it was pure fear of Ivy or fear of what Ivy told her would happen if she ever told anyone. Harley isn’t stupid, she stayed with Ivy after Ivy tried to kill her. What the hell did Ivy convince her was going to happen if it was found out that she killed Batman? She would have needed to make it unimaginable, she based her entire war effort, had several major villains flock to her cause. based on a murder she didn’t even commit. She would have needed to guarantee that Harley wouldn’t tell a soul.” 

“I hadn’t thought about that. Harley would have been terrified. She was so new to the whole super villain thing back then and she killed Gothom’s hero.I guess I get why she did it and I can also sort of get why she kept it a secret. But I’m still mad at her.” 

“I know. And it’s okay to be. Just because you understand Harley’s reasons doesn’t excuse her from the consequences of what she did. She kept a secret that could have helped the war effort, she lied to us for months, she got close to you and Tim while knowing that she wasn’t being completely honest about something major.”

“I hate that I love her. That I know I’m most likely going to forgive her. I just need time and space.” 

“Then ask for it. She isn’t exactly in a position to deny you that.” 

“Do you think you will ever forgive Lex.” 

“I thought you didn’t want me to make this about Kara?” She gave him a teasing smile and got a glare in response. “No, I won’t ever forgive Lex. He’s the one that told me about Kara at first. I thought I had killed him. And he told me on what I thought was a dying breath that my best friend was making a fool out of me. That all my friends were. Kara and I were at each other’s throats for months once I finally revealed that I had known that she was supergirl and hadn’t said anything but plotted against her instead. I remember telling her that I wasn’t a villain despite my last name and she shouldn’t have treated me as one. I lost so much time being mad at her. I will never forget Lex’s smug grin when he killed her. I know you need time and space but remember that things are so uncertain in this world. I would give anything to get back those months I spent angry.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind. That all being said, I need you to contact Lex. You are the only one he would believe.” 

“You want him to betray and kill Ivy.”

“Yes, I’d rather be going against Luthor than a meta human with almost god like powers that has gone insane.” 

“What makes you think my brother would be successful. And I thought you wanted to kill Ivy yourself?”

“It doesn’t mean as much now that I know she didn’t kill batman. I just want her out of the way at this point. Besides killing people with almost god like powers seems to be your brother’s strength. He killed both the supers. I really need you to do this Lena.” 

“On one condition.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “ When this is all over. I want Lex locked up for the rest of his life. I want him tried and imprisoned for killing Kara and the rest of my friends.” 

“Why not killed? No offense but this isn’t exactly the best world to imprison someone in. That’s time and resources wasted.” 

“Because Kara would have wanted it this way. She wouldn’t kill someone and if I want to honor her memory I won’t either.” 

“Fine, but its on you to capture him. If I have to handle it I’m putting him down.” She nodded in agreement. “I need one more thing from you. Harley has some clothes in my room. Can you get them back to her and tell her that I need time?” 

“I can do that.” 

“And Lena, if you tell anyone, I mean anyone that I had a” He fake gagged, “heart to heart with you I will track down a recording of Lex killing Kara and will force you to watch it on repeat for the rest of your life.” She glared and purposely walked on his injured hand. 

“Whatever J, come by the infirmary when you are done being a baby and I’ll see to your hand.”   
\-------------------------  
“Lena”

“Hey Tim.”

“What are you doing here?” 

“I”m running an errand for J. I have permission to go in his room to get some things.” 

“Sure, come on in.” Lena headed for Joker’s room and started going through the closest and piling Harley’s clothes on the bed. Thankfully she didn’t seem to have put too many outfits over here. 

“Why are you grabbing Harley’s clothes?”

“Ah, shit, somethings happened and I don’t think I’m the right person to tell you.”   
“Did J break up with Harley?” 

“I don’t know. I think they are taking a break. I don’t think they are officially breaking up.” 

“But they love each other. Why would you need to take a break if you’re in love?” 

“I’m sorry Tim, its really not my place to tell you. Something pretty big happened and J needs a little bit of time to sort himself out before he tells you what is going on.” 

“Did he hurt her?” 

“No.” Tim looked troubled.

“Did she hurt him?” 

“In a way. Please Tim, just wait for J.” She finished gathering all the clothes up. She paused and pulled Tim into a hug. “I want you to know that no matter what happens. You are very loved, and we are all here for you. And that includes J.” 

Tim didn’t seem that reassured. 

\-----------------  
Harley had finally made her way back to her room. Cat and Eddie had done their best to comfort her after the revelations of that morning. She had wrapped herself up in a blanket and was staring lifelessly at the wall when there was a knock on her door. She opened it up and felt tears spring to her eyes when she saw Lena there with her clothes. 

“Come on in.” Lena stepped through and laid the clothes on the bed. “How is he doing?” 

“He needs time and space.” Harley nodded. 

“Did he seem like he would come around?” 

“Not really my place. Give him time and space like he asked for and then the two of you can discuss it.” 

“Lena, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys. I just. I was so scared.” 

“I get that Harley, but the position you put us in by not telling us. You betrayed us, you violated our trust. We get to be upset about that.” 

“You are mad at me too.” 

“Yes. Betrayal always has and will always be the chip on my shoulder. You should have told us and trusted us that we would take care of you. I understand why you wouldn’t right away. But once you had grown to love us and saw that we loved you back. There were so many opportunities. We asked you so many times to come clean about everything Ivy had done to you. Based on your story it was clearly unintentional it wasn’t like it was malicious. Why on Earth would we hold it against you?” 

“But you are holding it against me.” 

“We are holding the fact that you lied to us against you. He didn’t even seem that upset that you killed Batman. He is mad that you didn’t come clean about what happened, that you let him fall in love with you without being honest. He is mad that you let Tim get close to you, that you allowed him to depend on you as a therapist. Do you have any idea of what that is going to do to that poor kid when we have to tell him? You may have had good reasons and you may not have killed batman on purpose, but that doesn’t excuse you of the consequences of your poor decisions while here.” 

Harley let out a sob. “I know.” 

“Then take your lumps and give him time and space.” Harley nodded.   
\---------------  
Knock 

Tim pulled open his bedroom door. 

“Can I come in?” He nodded and moved to the side sitting on his bed while Joker took the only chair in the room. “I need to talk to you about something that happened earlier. Its going to be really hard for you to hear but I need you to know that I’m here for you. I know that having me as your guardian hasn’t always been easy but I have grown to care for you.” 

“Is this about Harley, about why Lena was here getting her clothes.”

“Yeah.” They sat in silence for a moment. Joker ran his hand through his hair. The night that Batman was killed there was apparently more to the story. Batman snapped and was going to kill Ivy after witnessing Ivy trying to kill Harley. In an attempt to make sure that Batman didn’t break his no killing vow Harley tried to knock him out and accidentally killed him instead.” 

“NO.” 

“Tim.” 

“No, batman wouldn’t have done that. She’s lying. Why would she lie about that. Ivy killed batman. She said so, she had proof.” 

“Tim, please.” 

“NO!” Joker watched helplessly as Tim ran out. Kicking the chair over. 

“Well that went well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Sorry if the convo with Lena is a little too mushy but I felt like Joker needed someone to talk it out with and Lena to me was the perfect person for two reasons. 1. She has literally been in both the scenerios that J is now in a loved one killing another loved one and a loved one lying to her for a very long time. And 2. Lena was raised by villains to be a villain. It puts her in a unique position to understand how he thinks but since she is a hero she's more trust worthy not to use that information against him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The privilege of an author is that we get to use characters as a way to tell truths about the world. I've often used Batman's vigilantism as a platform about police brutality which is something that is very much coming into play in our lives this week. For any of my readers that are protesting. Please be safe. 
> 
> Black lives matter. Ending Police Brutality matters.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Harley hurried over to the door only to be punched when she opened it. She allowed herself to be tackled to the ground by Tim. Her teeth rattled as he shook her. 

“Why are you lying about my dad. He would never kill someone. WHY are you LYING?” Harley rolled Tim off her and pulled him into her arms when he started crying. 

“Your dad was at his wits end that day. He just couldn’t do it anymore. Everytime he would put a villain away they would escape. Destroying lives in their wake. That burden fell more and more to him with each passing year as the police stopped trying to take down the criminals themselves and started relying more and more on batman. In the end he saw Ivy getting ready to kill me and decided that enough was enough. He wasn’t going to let one of Gotham's villains kill one more innocent person even if that meant that he had to act as their executioner. I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you all. I was so scared but I’m sorry for betraying your trust.” 

“My dad was really going to kill her?” 

“Yeah, he really was. She was already down. There was no reason to continue other than to kill.”

“But Ivy had evidence that she killed him?” 

“She faked it. Made sure it looked like it was her. That’s why the body was” She coughed. “In the condition it was in when she paraded it around. I thought she was trying to protect me. From reprisals.” 

“She never stopped hitting you did she?” 

Harley sobbed, “No, but how could I argue that I didn’t deserve it? She did it because of her plants and I accepted it for being a murderer. When J broke in and took me, I thought finally I’m going to get my true comeuppance. And then I found out that he was offering to rescue me and it felt like a reprieve for a inmate on death row. How could I provide the very evidence that would put me back there?” 

Harley came back to herself when Tim gave her a big hug. 

“I’m really sorry again, Tim, I shouldn’t be burdening you with this. And for everything else too. Have I completely scared you for life?” 

“I forgive you.” 

“What?” 

“ Dad would have spent the rest of his life regretting killing her. You were trying to do the right thing and did the wrong thing by accident. Honestly if it had gone to trial you probably wouldn’t have gotten very much jail time if any. He was a real and present threat trying to kill someone you aimed to injure not kill. So I forgive you, dad would want me too. Because of you he died a hero instead of becoming a villain himself.” 

Harley hugged Tim tighter. “I’m still really sorry for lying to you guys.” 

“I forgive you for that too and I think everyone else will in time too.” He pulled away to study her. “Shit, Dr. Harley, I’m pretty sure I gave you a black eye. It’s starting to get pretty red.” 

“I’ll get some ice for it.” 

“Maybe we should take you to medical to get it looked at?” 

“No that’s okay, um… Lena’s pretty mad at me.” 

“Just because she’s mad doesn’t mean she won’t take care of you.” 

“I’d just prefer to take care of it on my own.” 

“Okay.” 

Harley showed him out and collapsed on her bed. She shivered and pulled the blankets over herself and let herself drown in memories.   
\------------------

“Lena, I’m surprised to hear from you. I hope you’ve managed to get over the Kroptonian by now.” 

“This isn’t a social call. I have information that I think you would find very interesting.” 

“Oh?” 

“Ivy didn’t kill Batman. She was passed out when he was killed by her girlfriend.” 

“Dr. Quinzel killed Batman?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you have any proof?” 

“Dr. Quinzel admitted it to us. Any other evidence you are going to need to get for yourself. I’m sure that you’d be able to hunt it down.” 

“Why tell me this?” 

“Honestly, we are hoping that you’ll wake up and stop supporting Ivy and get her out of the way. Let’s face it the woman is going insane how long before she wipes out all life including her own followers? Even though I’ll never forgive you for it you were the one that took on and killed the majority of the justice league. Ivy sat back and let her forces do her dirty work. The only credit she deserves is pretending to kill Batman and pulling some of the villains together.” 

“I’ll look into it.” 

“That’s all I ask.” 

He sighed “For what it's worth Lena, I’m sorry her death hurts you. I do love you.” 

“ I love you too, I don’t forgive you but I love you too. Good bye Lex.” 

She hung up and looked at Joker. 

“Do you think he will take action on it?” 

“ I think it hurt his pride enough that he will do his due diligence. It being a request from me may also help.” He nodded. “ How is Tim doing?” 

“He’s pushing me to forgive Harley, and said that his dad would have wanted it that way. That his dad would be grateful that she let him go out a hero instead of a villain. Which I get and even agree with more or less. But she lied to us for months and I just don’t know if I can trust her again.” 

“She seems like she is keeping a low profile. Cat came to see me and asked if I had seen her. Said she isn’t answering her door.” 

“Hmm. Maybe that’s for the best. It’s been a relief not running into her.” 

\------------------  
Harley looked into her mirror and sighed. Her eye was completely black. She was grateful that the rooms came with kitchens and that she didn’t have to leave. It would take a couple of weeks for the bruising to go down but she was sure Tim would come by and she could get him to go claim her rations as needed. She didn’t want him to get in trouble for punching her. Or worse have J tell her she deserved it even if he didn’t say it out loud she was worried his face would say it for him. 

Knock

Harley hovered in the doorway to hear who it was. 

“Harley? Honey are you okay? We haven’t seen you in a couple of days and I’m getting really worried.” Harley slid down to the floor and hugged her knees keeping as quiet as possible. “Harley?” She heard Cat hurry away and pushed her face into her knees ignoring the pain from her bruised eye. 

Snick. Creek.

She pushed her face into her lap harder trying to make herself as small as possible. 

“Is there a reason that you are ignoring Cat when she’s trying to check on you?” Harley whimpered. Of course it would be him. 

“I’m sorry, Harley, I was just so worried you had hurt yourself. You seemed okay the last time we spoke but then we haven’t seen you in days and I’ve been so worried.” 

“I’m fine, just needed to be alone. I promise I haven’t hurt myself and I won’t.” 

“Harley why are you hiding your face?” She felt Cat kneel down next to her and try to lift her face up. She grabbed Cat’s hand and removed it. Hiding her face even further down. 

“Oh for pete’s sake.” And then he was there and his hand roughly pulled her face up. She refused to look at him as he took in her eye. Focusing on Cat’s horrified face. 

“Harley, what happened?” She shook her head. 

“I’d rather not say.” 

“Harley, did someone hit you?” 

She hugged her legs tighter. “I’d rather not say.”   
“Joker, we need to get her looked at by Lena. Her eye is red in addition to the bruising.” 

“ I see that. Come on, up you get.” He pulled her into his arms and started walking towards the infirmary. She still wouldn’t look at him keeping her eyes fixed on his chest. Her hands in her lap since she didn’t dare to touch him without his permission. 

Their group entered the infirmary. “What happened?” Lena was suddenly there looking over her. Taking in her black eye and her bloodshot pupils. 

“We aren’t sure, she won’t tell us. Cat came and grabbed me to open her door. Was afraid she had committed suicide since she wasn’t answering. When we got her door open she was huddled in the bathroom doorway hiding her face. I had to force her to look at us and when she did we saw her black eye.” 

“Harley, why on earth didn’t you come to the infirmary?” 

“It’s just a black eye. I could handle it. It’s not that bad.” 

Tim came into the room. “Hey Lena, why is everyone in here?” He saw Harley on the bed and froze seeing her eye. She had made sure it was hidden the last time he had popped in to see her. His eyes started filling with tears. 

“Oh my god, Harley! Why didn’t you tell me!” 

“It’s okay, Tim, I’m fine.” 

“That’s not fine. I’m soooo sorry.”

“Tim, why are you sorry?” 

“When you told me about what happened I went to Harley’s room and I punched her when she opened the door. She’s been hiding in her room so I wouldn’t get in trouble.” 

“Grounded.” Tim nodded not even trying to get out of the punishment. 

“Is that really necessary? Considering the circumstances, a punch really isn’t that big of a deal.” 

“It’s okay, Dr. Harley. I really do deserve to be grounded. Jay had already told me what had happened and I still punched you anyway. That’s on me.” 

“Tim. Come here.” Tim came closer and she had him lean down to give him a hug. “I don’t blame you one itty bitty bit okay? So please don’t feel bad about this.” 

He stepped away. 

“Straight to your room.” Harley finally looked up at Joker and he met her eyes. 

“Harley, what am I going to do with you.” He gave her a brief hug. “Get better soon.” And walked out of the infirmary. Harley gave a quiet cry and huddled into the bed. Pushing Lena away as she attempted to take care of the bruise. If he still loved her it hadn’t shown at all in his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied next update is today. Not to be a review whore but you guys feedback inspires me.

Harley was released from the Infirmary two days later once Lena was certain that there was no permanent damage to her eye. The eye was starting to heal and enough time had passed that Harley was given the go ahead by Lena for light workouts. 

Walking into the training room she silently groaned.

‘Of course he is here. We both must have been avoiding our normal time so we don’t bump into each other.’ 

He stopped his attack on the dummy and stared at her. 

“I can come back later. Sorry.” 

“Wait, Harley.” She turned back around. He motioned to the stretching mats and they sat down legs extended towards each other like a hundred other times they had worked out together. Harley bent down to pull her foot up and stretch out her calf waiting for him to be ready to talk. 

“I read Tim’s file.” Harley’s head jerked up. “I know you didn’t realize that I loved batman at first. That it didn’t seem like that big of a betrayal to be with me. And I also realize that you did what needed to be done and killing him was an accident. I can forgive you for that since I would have lost him anyway if he killed Ivy. I can forgive you for starting this relationship even after that. But I need to know, how could you take that chance with Tim. How could you risk hurting him like that? Why did you lie to us, to me?” 

“I was so scared, J. I took the risk with Tim because I felt like I owed it to Bruce to help his son in any way I could after I helped destroy his family. To help Tim realize that he wanted him to live as peacefully as possible and to be a kid. That Bruce didn’t want a life of violence to be his legacy for Tim. I took the risk because honestly I was never planning to tell you. But then I fell so in love with you and you with me. I felt so guilty for lying especially after I found out how much Bruce had meant to you. I couldn’t bare to keep the secret anymore. I couldn’t keep that between us even if it meant I lost everything even if it meant that…” She couldn’t finish the sentence. 

“What did Ivy tell you would happen if people knew?” 

“That I would be handed over to some of my old patients and once they were done with me I would be buried alive.” 

“Why would being handed over to some of your old patients matter?” 

“J, think about it. Think about the kind of violent offenders that Arkham housed outside of the supervillain wing. Please don’t make me say it.” 

“Rapist, cannibals, and violent murderers.” 

“Exactly and the fact that she was promising I’d still be alive at the end of it to die in the way I fear most wasn’t exactly a comfort. That some of them would be eating me while I was still alive.” She gagged. “I was so afraid. In the end I wasn’t sure which side was more likely to do that to me if the truth got out. But I had to tell you because I knew it could help you and I would go through that a thousand times if it meant that you and Tim had a better chance of living through this and being safe. Of not surviving anymore and actually getting to live. J, I love you with all of my heart and I am so sorry I lied to you. That I acted like a coward.” 

His eyes softened and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. “I can’t say I forgive you yet. I still need time but I’m closer to getting it and getting there. Harley no one here will ever do that to you. I can’t promise no consequences but between Cat, Eddie and most importantly Tim vouching for you, I don’t think we will have too many people demanding justice.” She curled into him letting the feeling of his arms wash over her, feeling safe for the first time in days. She didn’t see the spark that reignated in his eyes. 

He gently pushed her away. “I need to get going, make sure you are following Lena’s orders about working out. I don’t want you to getting rehurt.” 

“Yes sir.” She gave a salute. He shook his head at her and walked out.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------

‘She was never going to tell you what she had done.’

‘I can’t say I blame her. We already had this conversation with Lena and she was right. What Ivy told Harley would happen was brutal. And if I’m saying it…’

‘So it makes it okay that she lied to us? We gave her our trust and she betrayed it.’

‘We knew she had secrets when we gave it, we did so anyway. She saved Tim’s life!’ 

‘That doesn’t mean we should trust her again.’ 

‘Or maybe we shouldn’t have rescinded our trust in the first place. Harley has had good reasoning for everything she has done. It may be slightly flawed but still forgivable.’ 

‘ And how many times has she put you all in danger by not telling the full story? Every day spent lying was another day we could have used to press an advantage against Ivy.’ 

‘Harley spent 5 years thinking I was going to feed her to cannibals if I knew she was the one that killed batman. I’m surprised she trusted me at all and 9 months really isn’t that long for a secret like that. And she still wasn’t entirely convinced I wouldn’t kill her in some horrible way. She still told me anyway.’

‘If this was anyone else you would have killed them.’ 

‘But not Harley.’ 

The voice gave a sigh ‘No, wouldn’t want to kill your stupid girlfriend. Ivy should have done us the favor and killed her.’ 

Joker froze whispering out loud. “How did Ivy know that Harley had left willingly? If the plants were frozen from Crane’s toxin how would Ivy have known that I gave Harley a choice?” He started pacing. “We have a traitor.” 

\--------------------------------------------

“I need to go into town for supplies and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?” Cat walked into Harley’s room. 

“Oh wow! It would actually be really nice to get out. Thank you!” 

“Frost is getting the van together now. We think the war is going to pick up soon. We are going to see if we can find some weapons to help inflate the armory as well as medical supplies. Lena’s also asked for some supplies from her labs in L corp.” 

“So no pretty underwear this time?” Cat laughed. 

“We may make a pit stop for a few treats for ourselves. I mean we have room on our laps.” Harley squealed in excitement and followed Cat out to the garage for the base. Much like the rest of the base the garage was still underground with a lift for the cars to be brought up to the surface. 

“Ms. Grant, Ms. Quin. Van is ready. Let’s head out.” 

“Thank you Mr. Frost.” 

“Thanks Frost!” 

The trip to town took nearly an hour. Thankfully someone had the common sense to steal some of the rec room cd’s for the trip. Harley was quickly banned from singing along after doing so with a little too much gusto. 

“We are going to start with Lena’s lab and then the weapons stores since those are the most important to get if we have to make a quick exit from town. Then we will work on other supplies and then if we are able to we will stop at one of the department stores for the fun stuff. I figured we could maybe pick up a game or two for the kids.” 

“Oh they would love that!” 

They walked into a high rise building that 6 years ago would have been considered modern. The building was made from nth metal and the whole building was mostly undamaged with windows letting in a lot of natural lighting. 

“So what is it that Lena wants us to get from her lab?” 

“Lena was working on something that she thinks may counteract the poison her brother developed. The one that was used to poison the water supplies. We are worried that Ivy is going to start using it soon to poison the waterways in the US too.” They walked into the lab as Frost and Cat started looking around. 

“Lena said that it would be in here. That her notes and the materials needed should be on the table closest to the hospital bed.” 

“Why is there a hospital bed?” 

Cat and Frost exchanged a look. “During Lena’s bad period when she was fighting with supergirl she started doing human experiments with a Kroptoian chemical she believed would cure human’s of disease as well as providing super human strength.” 

“Isn’t that unethical?”

“Extremely, which is why it took even longer for her and Kara to patch things up. But I don’t understand Lena’s notes and the materials are gone. Lena’s not the kind of person that would forget where she placed something like that. Not even years later.” 

“You’re right she’s not. But she is the kind of person that tells her lover everything out of a misguided notion that there should be absolute trust in a relationship.” 

Harley saw Cat squeeze her eyes closed. In frustration or disbelief Harley wasn’t sure. 

“Crane. Of course it’s you.” 

“Hand over the girl.” 

“ You hate Ivy.”   
“Yes I do. Not nearly as much as I hated Joker though and I’m quite a fan of Lex’s. And since if things go according to plan Lex will be in charge it works out even better for me. Now hand her over. Luthor has some questions for her that he is just dying to get the answers too.” 

“Not going to happen.” Cat stepped in front of Harley.

Looking back on it later it seemed to Harley that the next two things happened in almost perfect sync to each other. A man stepped out behind Frost who was focused on Crane hitting him hard hard on the head from behind. And Crane pulled out a gun and shot Cat twice in the chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry guys but this is war and eventually someone had to die.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never hold a chapter hostage for reviews because that punishes my faithful readers and reviewers but I will say that your reviews inspire me and make me happy. And I need to be happy to write otherwise we get travesties like that first version of chapter five where Joker was a cry baby (not in a good way) for an entire chapter and I needed to do an emergency re-write.

Joker looked up as Frost ran into the room. 

“Boss, we’ve got a major problem.” 

“So it’s not you then.” 

“What?”

“We have a traitor. Cat and I are trying to flush him out. Where is Cat? Now that we know it’s not you the three of us need to start narrowing this down. Now Now don’t look at me like that I was almost 100% sure it wasn’t you that’s why I sent you along to be felt out first so you could help.”

“Boss” Frost interrupted, “Crane’s your traitor. He was waiting for us. They knocked me out, he killed Cat, shot her twice in the chest and took Harley. I’m not sure if she’s still alive.” 

Joker paled. “They have Harley?” Frost nodded. “And they killed Cat?” Another nod. Joker flipped his desk. “GAHHHHHHHHH. I will kill every last one of those pieces of shit. Get Lena.” 

“What?” Frost's eyes went wide as Joker grabbed the front of his shirt. 

“Did I fucking stutter? Get Lena in here NOW.” Frost scrambled off and Joker paced around his office. This was not good. As much as they put on a show Cat was more his second in command than Eddie. She had a brilliance that was matched by few people, a level of common sense and awareness that even some of the most intelligent minds lacked. Losing her right before the war broke back out in earnest was a heavy almost irreplaceable loss. And as much as he hated to admit it he considered her a friend helped by the fact that Harley had clearly seen her as an older sister. Harley, his eyes went wide. They fucking had Harley. Either she was with Crane, Lex, or Ivy. None of the options were great. One would have her trapped in her own fears, one would torture her for information, and the last would torture and kill her for revenge. The only benefit to this was that none of the three would provide a slow death which meant he would have some time to save her. Whether she would want to be saved by the time he found her would be a question for then. 

Frost and Lena walked back into his office. Slightly out of breath. “Joker, what the hell. Why was I marched down here like a criminal?” 

“Your lover shot Cat at point blank range twice in the chest. Turned her into fucking mince meat. Given your family I know you know what that looks like, the kind of damage it does to a body. Now tell me, which one of you turned the other during pillow talk huh?” Lena paled and ran to the trash can to vomit. She braced herself for a moment before lifting angry eyes to Joker and slapped him across the face. “You son of a bitch.” 

He gave her a pat and gripped her arm. The closest he would get to an apology. “I had to be certain and liars can’t pale on que.” 

He could see she wanted to cry, that the tears were brimming up in her eyes and he was grateful for her control that they didn’t fall over. “Poor Cat. Oh no, does Eddie know?” 

“No, that’s going to be your job.” 

“Why me, you’re his best friend?”

“Even if I was your best friend if you had to receive this kind of news would you want it to be from me?”

“Oh God no” She paused, “I see your point.” He gave a snort that lacked humor. 

“Boss, if Crane is our traitor, how did he know we were going into town today? We always plan trips randomly.” 

“Everyone that knew about the trip is either in this office, dead, or a hostage and Harley was given no warning before you guys left. She wasn’t trusted with the mission but she was there as an unsuspicious back up for Cat. If you turned out to be the traitor I needed someone that wouldn’t raise any flags by going along but also would unquestioningly protect Cat. The only other one that could have gone was Lena and she was also a suspect.” 

“Then how did he know?” Frost asked.

“Where did you and Cat discuss this mission?” Lena had a contemplative look on her face.

“In here why?” 

“He bugged you. And since you are the most paranoid jackass I’ve ever met he would have needed something impressive, not something he would be able to make himself. He specialised in chemicals not technology” 

“Damn it! How the hell did he get his hands on that kind of tech?” 

“Um boss, he mentioned Lex. He said he was going to take Harley to Lex.”

“That’s something at least.” They gave him strange looks but he didn’t bother to explain. Out of the three Lex was the best option that Crane could take Harley too. He wouldn’t let Crane destroy her mind with fear. He needed information from her, he also didn’t seem to care one way or another about Harley betraying Ivy since he wasn’t that dedicated himself so the torture would not be revenge.   
“Well Kids, let’s get started. It’s scavenger hunt time, can’t have my office remain bugged.” 

It didn’t take Lena very long to find the bug. Tim had made Joker a snow globe during science class a couple of months ago. “He knew you wouldn’t take apart something Tim made you in class. If there is anyone you trust it’s Tim. He must have slipped it in during the process somehow.” 

“Stupid bastard, I loved that snowglobe.” The snowglobe had been a miniature of gotham with a mini batman and joker fighting. It had been pretty impressive work for a 15 almost 16 year old. 

They destroyed the bug. “When do you think he turned? There is no way he could have been with them the entire time. We would be dead by now.” 

Joker thought about it for a moment. “Most likely when Lena put him back in the friend zone. He withdrew from all of us and that was also around the time that Kite man got in. Harley said she was surprised that a stupid jackass like that could find us. Make sense that it would be Crane’s fault. My guess is the two conspired to bug the place but Kite-man wasn’t willing to just take Crane’s word for it that he was going to set up a bug and that it would be in our base. He wanted to scope this place out himself before presenting it to Ivy. It also explains why Ivy seems to more or less still be in the dark about where we are located. She would have attacked by now, she still has the advantage.” 

“Just to be clear, I did not put Crane in the friend zone. The friend zone is a stupid made up concept that people use to justify being dicks because someone doesn’t want to sleep with them and is only willing to have a friendship based relationship with them.” 

Joker “Got it, Got it, Got it. No one is saying it’s your fault I’m just speculating about the timeline. Who you do and do not let into your bits and pieces is none of my business. Now go be a good girl and tell Eddie that his wife bit it. I need to figure out where we are moving the camps too before Ivy does show up on our doorstep.” 

Lena looked pale again. “Aren’t all our back ups also compromised?” 

“Thankfully for you lot, I’m a paranoid jackass.” He threw her words for earlier out with an evil grin. “I still have a card or two up my sleeve.” 

\--------------------------

Lena hid her hand behind her back. One of the most important lessons she had learned growing up was be prepared for anything and telling a reformed supervillain that his wife was died was definitely a be prepared situation. The syringe was filled with a chemical of her own design. It would not make Eddie lose consciousness. He needed to still be able to process but it would mean that he wasn’t able to kill the messenger. Only if absolutely necessary she reminded herself. Give him a chance to process the information naturally without drugging him. 

She knocked and waited. 

Eddie pulled open the door and smiled at seeing her. “Oh hey Lena! Cat took a trip into town for supplies. I can let her know you stopped by when she get’s back and send her your way.” 

“I actually need to talk to you Eddie.” 

“Oh?”

“May I come in.”

“Sure! Can I get you anything cup of tea? Cup of coffee?” 

“No that’s alright. Please sit down.” He gave her a confused look but sat down. 

“Did Cat tell you that she and J were looking for a traitor?”

He tensed, “How do you know about that? As far as I was aware only Joker, Cat, and I were aware we were looking for traitors.” 

“Crane was the traitor. He attacked while the others were in town. Eddie I’m so sorry. He killed Cat.” 

Eddie started to hyperventilate. 

“Deep breaths, focus on my breathing and try to match it.” She set a breathing pace and watched as Eddie followed it, his panic being taken over by rage. “And where were you in this plot hmmm? Riddle me this Luthor, A woman is walking along and suddenly a thief comes out and kills her taking her watch, cell phone and purse. What did the thief take first?” His face grew extremely dark as he answered his own riddle, “her life.” He lunged and Lena pulled the syringe around and plunged it into his neck. 

Helping to lower him to the ground she gave him a hug, “Sorry Eddie, but I promise you I wasn’t involved. Joker already interrogated me. I’m going to help you find Crane though. And we are going to destroy him for killing her. She was my best friend. I wouldn’t have hurt her.” 

He gave a grunt, “ What did you give me. I feel like a new born puppy.” 

“Something I designed for cancer patients so they didn’t have to feel the aches and pains but could still be conscious to spend their last days with their families.”   
“Always the fucking humanitarian.” 

“Well someone had to keep you villains in line.” 

“Cat, how did she die?” 

“Crane shot her.” 

“And are we sure.” His voice trailed off like he wanted to have hope but knew it was a horrible idea. 

“She was shot in the chest and Frost double checked.” 

“Did he leave her there?”

“I didn’t ask.” 

“Can you find out? I would like to be able to bury my wife.” 

\-----------------------------

Harley woke up somewhere dark. Judging by the fuzziness in her brain someone had given her a particularly hard hit to the head. 

“Time to wake up.” 

“I’m already awake you stupid piece of crap.” The bag over her head was pulled off and a light was flicked on in the room. Crane was standing before her. 

“So grouchy, I honestly don’t see what Joker finds in you. Then again I don’t know what you see in him either.” He gave her a look of distaste. “You really seem to like extreme personalities. First sleeping with Ivy and helping her break out and then Joker. You really seem to have a kink for the mentally unstable.” 

“Jay isn’t crazy, he is unique and at least he’s loyal and not traitorous garbage.” 

“You are a mockery to others in our profession. And talking about traitors, you convinced Lena to break up with me. Do you know how long it took to get her to even look at me?” 

“I’m not the one that dressed up with a burlap sack over their head and started gasing the masses for a terrorist organization. Oh, and Lena came to me because she wanted to break up with you. I just reassured her that it was okay to change her mind about being ready. For all you know eventually she could have decided to give it another try. The fact that you betrayed your friends because a woman told you she needed more time to mourn makes you truly pathetic.” 

“You think she would give me another chance once she has finished mourning?” 

“Not now I don’t. Lena unlike you is loyal and the fact that you betrayed her trust like this means that you are worthless. She’s mad at me for keeping a secret. You actually betrayed her and killed her best friend. I’m sure her and Eddie are going to kill you.” 

He back handed her across the face. “You won’t be so smug once I inject you with my fear toxin. He stroked her where his hit had landed. Joker told me back when you were first brought over that you had one of the most beautiful screams of terror he had ever heard. That he was almost disappointed that he wasn’t going to get to hear it again. I’m supposed to wait for Lex to get here but why delay the party for the fashionably late?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you couldn't tell I seriously hate the concept of the friend zone. No one owes anyone else access to their body. If your being nice to someone comes with the condition that they have to have sex with you spoiler alert you are not a good person. You see that person as an object, they do not owe you sex or a progression of your relationship into a romantic one in exchange for your kindness or friendship.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter guys but I know it's been awhile since I updated and I wanted to give you something. 
> 
> I'm not sure I'm 100% happy with the chapter. Personally even during the bad times in my life I feel like there is something cleansing about moving but given the situation it can be a little tense as well. I tried to reflect both.

Thankfully Frost had the sense to not only bring Cat back home, but he had covered her up as well so when Eddie was allowed to see her it wasn’t quite as traumatic. They buried her with her sons and supergirl before they left for the new hideout. Lena kept a firm arm around Tim as they laid flowers on the graves of the fallen. Joker even managed a bro pat on Eddie’s back as they were leaving the graveyard. 

“Lena, are all necessary supplies in the vehicles?”

“Yes, we caught a couple of the teens trying to sneak stuff on but were able to stop them.” Joker rolled his eyes. 

“Alright everyone make your way to your designated vehicle. Do not bring any unnecessary items, clothes, toys, music, and books can all be replaced at the new hideout. The less weighing the trucks down the better. Drivers you know the city we are going to, keep it to yourselves, each vehicle will be taking a different route to help avoid notice. The routes have been calculated to keep us away from Metropolis. Let’s head out.” 

Joker jumped in one of the invisible vehicles with Tim and Lena. They were carrying some of the most important equipment in the car. He pulled out and sped along ignoring former roads and making use of the 4x4 capabilities of the car. 

“So what’s going to happen to the old hideout?”

“When we get to the new place it will be blown up.” 

“Guess our security deposit is going to go up in smoke.” Joker slammed on the breaks as Lena giggled. 

“There will be no superhero puns in this car young man.” Lena and Tim looked at each other and burst out laughing. “ And people think my jokes are bad.” Joker started driving again and reached back to pinch Tim when he started kicking the back of Joker’s chair. 

“So what are we going to do about Harley? Are we detouring to Metropolis to rescue her?” 

“No, Harley is going to need to be strong for us for now until we can make a plan to rescue her. Right now Lex is only going to be interested in getting information on Ivy. We are the lesser threat.” 

“We can’t just leave her to be tortured!” 

“I’m sorry Tim, but Joker’s right. We can’t put everyone else at risk to save one person. We need to come up with a plan of action first. I know my brother, he’ll try the soft approach first, he likes people to think he’s a good guy. He won’t risk alienating Harley just yet by torturing her. We have some time okay?” 

Tim ground his teeth, “No, it's not okay. Harley’s one of us. I know you guys are still mad at her but she’s family. She’s already suffered and I can’t believe you guys are willing to let her suffer more.” 

“You are not the only person in this car that loves Harley, but we can not run in there with no plan. We will get ourselves and Harley killed. I am not leaving her there as punishment for being mad at her. I would never allow her to be hurt just because I was upset with her. And you should know that Tim. I may not be the saint that your father was but you know I would never hurt any of the people I truly care about most of whom are currently in this vehicle. I read what you told Harley about me, she accidentally left your file out and I snooped. I have been raising you since you were 10 years old. The fact that you still have yourself convinced that I’m some cartoon villain shows a level of pig headed stubbornness that I have not seen since your father. You need to wake up and realize we do not live in that world anymore and I’m sick and tired of you blaming me anytime you feel guilty about something. It does not make you a bad person for viewing me as your parent and loving me back. You need to stop laser focusing on all the things I do that you don’t agree with.” 

The car went deadly silent, Tim turning around in the seat to face out the back window and Joker stubbornly trying to ignore the sniffles he heard. It was going to be a long road trip.   
\---------------------------------  
Harley was shaking from aftershocks of Crane’s fear toxin. Trying to ignore the man in front of her. Lex Luthor had arrived two hours after Crane had first exposed her to the toxin. At first he was sympathetic trying to help her recover from the fear it had induced. Coaching her through the panic attack. He was starting to lose his patience however as the days passed. He would question her about Ivy what her weaknesses were. She told him about her becoming more powerful as the plant life increased but she was not able to pinpoint a weakness other than the loss of sanity this would bring. 

“You have to know something. All those years you lived with her?” 

“If you were Ivy would you tell the woman you beat on a regular basis who had also already betrayed you once before what your weakness was?” 

“You’re a doctor, surely you had enough intelligence to notice something!” 

“Ivy was a doctor too, she would have had the intelligence to hide any weakness she may have had from me. She could be allergic to shellfish for all I know!” 

Harley was expecting the back hand and she wasn’t disappointed. She knew it was only going to be so long until the torture started. 

“Water board her, see if it jogs her memory.” 

Harley retreated to her happy place. She imagined Joker’s arms around her and his voice in her ear. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, Harley Quinn.” 

\--------------------------  
The vehicles pulled into an underground parking lot. 

“ Roll call people, Drivers come see me so we can confirm everyone is accounted for.” Joker gripped his clipboard tightly as Tim ran past him and bumped his shoulder. Running to a boy from his class and hugging him with his head buried in the other boy's neck.

‘When the hell did that happen?!’ 

Lena leaned against the back of the car with him, “You didn’t know they were dating did you?” 

Joker sighed, “Not a clue. I’ve been…” 

“Distracted with Harley.” Joker gave a frustrated nod. “ Tim loves you, teenagers always act like their parents are villains whether it’s justified or not. And with your complicated history, he does the best he can to understand it emotionally. He's still a kid in a lot of ways. The war and everything he has been through does give him maturity but that doesn’t mean he is obligated or capable of being mature about everything. He has been trusting his life since he was 10 years old to a man that his father repeatedly threw into Arkham and warned him would kill him the first chance he got. Tim trusts you in here” she held her hand to her heart “but he needs to get past the trauma to trust you in here” She moved her hand to her head. 

Their conversation cut off as drivers started coming up with counts of all passengers. They headed inside the underground building. Joker allowed the groups to go explore while Lena, Eddie, Frost, and himself went around with room and office assignments. 

“Jay, are we where I think we are?”

“And where do you think we are?”

“The smithsonian catacombs?”

“You would be correct.” 

“How in the world?”

“Robbed it back in the day and when things went to hell realized it would be one hell of a safe house. Started slowly repurposing it for myself in case I ever needed my own spot.” 

“So where was the other camp sent to?” 

“Promise not to tell Tim?”

“Yes.”

“Disneyland.” 

“Did rob there too?!” 

Joker refused to answer and pushed forward to give another group their assignments. Frost saddled up to Lena. “He worked there one summer as a kid as prince Charming before the scars.” Lena’s eyes lit up.

“No way!”

“Yup, even dated one of the Disney Princesses.” Lena giggled. 

“How do you know?” 

“Jay and I grew up together before I became one of his henchmen.” 

“So you know how” She pointed to her face. 

“Yeah, but that’s not my story to tell and the fact that I’ve kept it secret all these years is the real reason I’m still alive and why Jay trusts me. I’m not about to tell anyone now.” 

Joker came back over to them and slapped Frost on the back of the head “Get back to work you two. And Lena if you tell anyone and I do mean anyone what he just told you the two of you will magically disappear.” Lena fell to her knees laughing and both men looked at her like she was crazy. 

“You said magically. You would have had to smile and be polite and say things like have a happily ever after or magical afternoon.” Joker stormed off what could he say. She wasn’t really wrong. He still was tempted to kill them both but he was unfortunately going to need them. They had some serious planning ahead of them on how to rescue Harley. 

‘Hold on baby. We are going to rescue you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing Joker's back story from the original chapter 5. I decided I wanted my own original story for him instead of using the Killing Joke back story. We will get into the rest of his story later but I wanted to establish the connection to Frost as well as a lighthearted reason for the safe houses that were picked. I was trying to think of locations that would have underground bunkers and supplies or be near supplies. But would be Joker esque in the reasons they were picked or he would have knowledge of them.


	25. Chapter 25

She felt a hand push her damp hair back from her face. 

“That water was refreshing now wasn’t it? I don’t know about you but I personally have some of my best thoughts in the shower. Anything spring to mind?” 

“Fuck you.” The force from the punch tipped her chair over and she felt a powerful kick to her ribs. 

“Maybe I should turn you back over to Crane. Let him destroy your mind with his toxins since you aren’t giving us anything anyway.” 

“I already told you everything I know. I can’t give you some secret plan to kill Ivy. I don’t have one.” 

“In all that time you were with her you never thought of ways to kill her?” 

“That’s the entire point of Stockholm syndrome asshole. You bond with your kidnapper. Sure there were a couple of times I thought about how well she would do in outer space without her plants but it's not like that’s practical.” 

He got a dark look on his face. “Not practical but possible.” 

\-----------------------------------------

“He’ll be at the Metropolis headquarters of Luthor corp.” Lena got the rescue planning started. Joker, Frost and herself had set up in Joker’s new office with a map of Metropolis spread out across the desk. It wasn’t quite as convenient as their old war room but the catacombs while large were lacking in individual closed off spaces.

“Isn’t that a little obvious?” 

“Luthor’s a narcissist, he won’t care that is the obvious headout he doesn’t think we are capable of breaking in.” 

“We have Lena though.” 

“My brother constantly underestimates me. Back when Lex was in jail and I had control of Luthor corp I took detailed maps of the place including all of Lex secret rooms that aren’t on the official blue prints.” Lena pulled out a new map. “I would guess that he is keeping her here. It has a lot of the technology against metahumans. He won’t have told Ivy about it since it would double as his safe house bunker if she ever turned on him.” 

Joker studied the map trying to locate a good way in. He had some ideas but none were what was needed. As much as he hated to admit it Luthor had done a good job of covering his base.” 

“Do you have a plan?”

“We send me in as a negotiator. Lex isn’t dumb enough to believe I would have changed sides but it would make sense to send me to negotiate Harley’s return. I’ll deal with him and whatever little treachery he has planned for me. You and Frost will come in here.”

“That’s a pond.”

“Well spotted however I know Lex there’s undoubtedly a hidden passage hidden on the bridge in the pond.” 

“Remind me to kill you when this is over.” 

“How are we going to get Harley out? Depending on how badly she’s been tortured she may not be able to regain consciousness let alone be well enough to assist in escaping. We should plan for the fact that we may have to carry her out.”

“ Do they have a laundry service? Maybe we could roll her out in a laundry basket.” 

“Lex wouldn’t allow any service to take anything out of the building while I’m in there.That is movie 101. He’d be expecting something like that.” 

“So what do you suggest?”

“We compromise with Lex. We try to negotiate for Harley which he won’t give us. He will counter offer Crane. He will know we want revenge and Crane is a liability for him. He’d get something from us and think he was getting rid of his loose end. A win-win for him.” 

“And how does getting Crane help us?”

“While I’m busy with Lex, you and Frost are going to sneak in and put these imagine inducers on Crane and Harley.” Frost’s eyes went wide as Joker smirked “Crane will take Harley’s place and Lex will allow me to walk out the front door with Harley thinking I’m taking Crane.” 

“Lena, Lena, Lena, have I ever told you how glad I am that you were the sibling I got in the divorce?” 

“Ew you realize that implies you were married to my mother. Or worse if Ivy is the ‘mommy’ in this situation.” He shrugged. 

“Set up the meeting. We go in as soon as possible. I don’t want Harley in there any longer than she has to be.” 

Lena walked out to get the message to her brother that she wanted a meeting. 

“So are we forgiving Ms.Quinn then?” 

“Yes, I love her. I could have lost her, I could still lose her. I don’t want to spend anymore time being mad at her for protecting herself.” 

“I know it's not my place, but I think your moms would be proud of the person you became. And they would have loved Ms. Quinn. That being said go fix things with the kid before you leave. If we don’t make it back and you and Tim were fighting he would never forgive himself.” Frost was walking out the door when a gunshot rang out and a bullet lodged in the wall very close to him. 

“Careful Frosty, there are cons to knowing as much about me as you do. I might just kill you for it one day.” 

“Please, if you kill me who else is going to put up with your dumb ass when Harley’s pissed at you.” Joker grumbled he really was going to have to kill Lena and Frost after this mission. Harley was making him a little too approachable to those that knew him best. 

‘You know between Harley and Tim they would never let you kill those two. And besides deep down we might actually miss them.’

‘Would not’ 

‘Frost is too well trained to kill. And Lena would probably kill you first, she spent way too much time with Cat not to be deadly when she needs to be.’

\-----------------  
“Hey Kid.” Tim didn’t look at him and continued to throw a ball at the wall. “So how long have you and what’s his face been dating for?”

“About a week after my birthday.” 

“Wasn’t he the guy I pulled out of there practically naked with that one girl?” Tim shrugged. “Tim did you grab me to pull them out of there because you had a crush on him and he was with someone else?” 

“His dad was pressuring him to like girls. I didn’t think you would actually pull them out without letting them get dressed.” 

Joker snorted “Yeah you did, I’m impressed I may just make a villain out of you yet.” Tim punched him and Joker tried not to rub his arm. As soft hearted as Tim was he definitely got his punches from his dad. “We got a plan together to rescue Harley.” 

“Good, do you think she’s okay?” 

“I think if she lasted against Ivy for 5 years a week with Luthor will be a cake walk.” Tim didn’t look so sure. “Tim, we will get her. Its going to be okay. What is it you superheroes are always talking about something about the pope?”

“I think you mean hope.” 

“No, No definitely something about the pope cause you usually follow it up with a talk about faith in people.” 

“God, you're embarrassing.” 

“ I don’t think the pope would be very happy with you taking the Lord’s name in vain.” 

“I’m sorry about accusing you of letting Harley get hurt because you were mad at her. I know that you wouldn’t let that happen. I let my fear for her cloud my judgement and I lashed out. And I do mostly know that you aren’t a villain anymore.” Joker squeezed his eyes shut as Tim walked away. The kid still didn’t get it. He was still a villain more or less. Sure he wasn’t as off the rails murdery as he used to be but the kid was still painting in black and white. Sometimes a villain was needed which was something he didn’t think Tim was ever going to get.  
\----------------------  
“I want to come.” 

“Hell no”

“Absolutely not.”

“No way.” 

Frost, Lena, and Joker had all spoken at the same time. They were getting ready to head out and Tim had come to see them. 

“I have a special assignment for you kid. It may just be the most important role of the entire mission.” 

“I thought you said I couldn’t come?” He looked so hopeful at the same time as being cautious about getting his hopes up.” 

“You won’t be coming with us. But you do have a job to do. Actually you have two jobs to do. The first we need you and Eddie to finish setting up the medical wing. I’m hoping we aren’t going to need it but it’s better to be prepared. The second I need you to babysit Eddie. Who thinks that he is babysitting you. So technically you are babysitting each other. I want to make sure Eddie doesn’t ruin the mission by going after Crane and I want to make sure you don’t ruin the mission by trying to play hero and rescue Harley yourself. So both of you are going to stay put here.” Tim groaned but headed out. His 18th birthday could not come fast enough. Though knowing his luck the action was going to be over by then. 

“Let’s get this show on the road.” 

\----------------------  
Harley whimpered. She was pretty sure Luthor had bruised a rib and she could feel her face was swollen. She hoped that he hadn’t broken her nose. That was one thing that Ivy had always avoided which Harley had been grateful for. She heard a noise come from the shadows and she shivered. Definitely Crane which meant she was about to be put back on the fear toxin. 

‘I’ve got to find a way out of this.’


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hosting a competition. One lucky winner will get the opportunity to host the author as she writes the next chapter. LOL JK but seriously our air conditioner broke and I can not tell you how spoiled I've realized I am because I am literally dying without it. I kinda regret deciding to write over getting a girlfriend during the pandemic because if I had chosen the gf option I could be at her house in air conditioning right now. 
> 
> Any way. Enjoy the chapter.

“Are you in position?” 

“Affirmative”.

Lena wrinkled her nose. She would almost have preferred Joker having control of that team's mics. 

She walked into the building seeing her brother and she raised her eyebrows Mercy Graves with him. 

“I hadn’t realized the two of you had reconciled.” 

“We always do.” Her brother answered a little arrogantly and she saw Mercy wrinkle her nose a bit. “Shall we get started on negotiations?”

“Of course.” 

He led her up to his office the same one he had held her captive in previously when he had turned the sun red in an effort to kill superman. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” 

“No thank you.” 

“Are you sure, I can’t imagine the Joker keeping anything remotely like good liquor.”

“He doesn’t but Cat had a fabulous collection.” 

“So sorry about that. I heard what Crane did to poor Ms. Grant. My condolences to Riddler.” 

“He just goes by Eddie these days.”

“Oh really? That’s interesting. Well good for him, I despise all these ridiculous super villain names. Glad to hear one of the old gang finally has the guts to use their real identity. Not that it matters much in these times.” 

“Indeed. I’m afraid I don’t have much time for Chit Chat Lex. We are about to launch into full scale war. How about we get to the part where you attempt to screw me over with some ingenious weapon which I will outsmart you on and then we can get into negotiations.” 

“Aww wouldn’t mother be so proud of us. Getting along just like old times. But now that you mention it. It would look good for me to deliver you to Ivy. It might even get me the time I need to carry out my plan to get rid of her.” 

“Well I’m all for getting rid of Ivy. But you’ll have to forgive me for being unwilling for it to come at my expense.” 

She saw the DNA cannon’s aiming and crossed her fingers. Time to see if she really was as skilled an inventor as her brother. 

\-----------------------

Somewhere else in Luthor corp

Joker stood up and pulled off the wet suit. “Huh, guess Lena was right the arrogant son of a bitch really did have a secret passage under the pond.” 

He reached down to help Frost up out of the pit that the passage emptied out to. 

“Alright. I’m going after Harley. You hunt down Crane. I’ll let you know over the comms once I find where she’s being kept.” 

“On it boss.” 

They split directions. Joker continued down the hallway to the right. This almost took him back to the good old heist days. Though the treasure he was looking for was much more important. He stopped cold in his tracks as a wail sounded down the hallway. He remembered thinking once that Harley had a beautiful scream. And she did but not like this. He always thought that Harley must have been terrified at meeting him the first time but her scream hadn’t sounded like this. This scream was full of not only terror but absolute heart break. He turned in the opposite direction and caught up with Frost. Communicating silently. Both of their targets were in the same direction most likely in the same room. Crane was torturing Harley with fear toxin. 

They located the room quickly. Frost was trying to communicate a plan with Joker only to roll his eyes as Joker ran straight into the room. Stopping only log enough to communicate that Frost had better keep up. Crane hadn’t noticed them yet. Too busy torturing Harley not realize that he was no longer alone. The words he was saying to her made Joker see red. Crane had managed to convince Harley in a toxin stupor that he was Joker and that it was Jay torturing her. Jay saw Crane going for a whip, tapping him nonchalantly on the shoulder.

“You know that isn’t very nice.” He laughed as Crane tried to gas him. It was a feeble attempt, Tim had taught him how to make Lucius Fox antidote to the fear toxin. Joker pulled back his fist and decked Crane right in the face. Causing Crane to pass out cold. 

He hurried over to Harley’s side communicating with Frost quickly to get Crane ready. 

“Harley Honey, its me. Its Jay.” Harley whimpered. “ I know darling. Crane got you with fear toxin. Normally I would never do this without consent but you aren’t exactly in the position to do so.” He pressed a needle into her like he was giving her a kiss injecting the antidote into her system and watching as she went limp.

“No baby” He shook her as gently as he could while still being effective, “I’m sorry, but I need you awake for the plan to work. I’m going to put this on you. It will trick Luthor into thinking you are scarecrow okay. I need you to fight with Lena when she takes you out of her. Make it as believable as possible. She’s going to inject you with a sedative as soon as possible so you won’t have to fight for very long okay? Can you do that for me?” 

Harley nodded. Working with Jay to get herself set up to look like Crane. He helped her into the hallway. Nudging her towards the more public areas so that when Lena made the deal it would be easier to capture “Crane”. She cried out for him when he started to make his way back to the pit the pond emptied into. He pulled her into a hug. 

“You are so strong and so brave. I need you to keep it up for me a little while longer.” 

She grinded her teeth. She could do this. “Thank you for saving me. I’m sorry I’m being clingy and weak.” 

He cupped her face. “You are not weak. You were being tortured. Needing support to get over the horror is not weak. Needing help to escape is not weak.” 

Their moment was cut short. “That is a fucking distrubing site.” Joker rolled his eyes. 

“No one likes a homophobe Frost.” 

“ Hey it has nothing to do with the fact that Harley looks like a guy and everything to do with the fact that she looks like Crane. And trust me seeing you in an almost lip lock with Crane after everything he’s done is fucking disturbing.” 

\-----------------------------------------

Lena breathed a sigh of relief. Her invention held up. Lex would pout for a little but he was now in a position where he would have to negotiate with her. 

“Now that we have that out of the way. What do you want for Harley?”

“Harley is invaluable. There is nothing your pathetic little group of rebels have that would be worth giving up my gold mine of information on Ivy. But I would hate for you to have come all this way for nothing. I’m sure I could be convinced to give up Crane.” 

“I’m authorized to trade for Harley.” 

“Then you may as well leave. She isn’t for sale. I haven’t finished playing with her. Maybe after I’m done if I’m in a generous mood I’ll give her back to Joker. Maybe I’ll even start sending parts of her back while I’m still working with her. Make monthly payments on giving her back.” Lena grimaced. 

“I’ll admit that Joker wouldn’t go for anything but Harley. But I’ve been authorized by another part of our leadership to take a deal for Crane. And honestly Harley lied to us. I’d much rather get justice for Cat then leave empty handed.” 

“You’d make yourself responsible for Harley’s death? That doesn’t sound like you?”

“I wouldn't be. No matter what I say you won’t give me Harley. So why shouldn’t I make the trade for something else. I’m not taking the blame for anyone else’s crimes. If Harley dies that blood is on your hands not mine.” 

They discussed the terms. Lena handing over a couple of her inventions that Lex had been eyeing. 

“Everything seems to be in order. Let’s go locate Crane. If I know him he’ll be lurking in this area trying to talk to you. It’s a shame he acted so impulsive. He would have made a good brother in law if he had shown a little patience. I kept trying to tell him after the two of you had broken up to be patient. That you couldn’t possibly grieve the kryptonian forever.” 

“I have never met anyone that holds a candle to Kara.” 

Lex looked sick. “If you say so, my dear. But I do so hope you will find yourself a nice human to settle down with.” 

Lena bit her tongue. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“So, who did you bring with you to help you with Crane?” 

“I didn’t.”

“You are going to handle him alone?” Lex looked skeptical. 

“I’m going to use my cancer sedative on him.” 

“Hmm, that should work. He won’t really be able to fight.” 

“Exactly.”   
As they walked out of the room Lena looked for clues to confirm that this was Harley and not the real Crane. It had been too dangerous to keep mic comms up while she was in with Lex. He would have had something that would pick up the communication. Lena smiled. There barely noticeable was a little smiley face in marker. They had made the switch. 

“Lena, I was hoping that the two of us could talk before you left. Terrible business all of this but I hope you know.” Lena internally flinched at what she needed to do as she harshly injected Harley with the sedative. Watching as she slumped. All Lex saw was an idiot Crane still weakly fighting with Lena as she dragged him out to the vehicle she had brought. 

\-------------------------

Lena arrived back at the lair with Harley. Surprised that she had arrived before the guys. 

“Is this the smithsonian?” 

“Cool right? Apparently Jay robbed it back in the day.” 

“I’d be interested to know what he stole.” 

“Though it doesn’t compare to the other hideout.” 

“What’s the other hideout?” 

“Disneyland. Apparently Jay worked as a disney prince when he was a kid.” Harley gave a weak laugh. 

Lena got her to the infirmary and got her on one of the medical beds. Tim and Eddie abandoning their game to offer assistance. They got Harley settled right as they heard jeers and shouts coming from the entrance. 

“What the hell. Tim stay here with Harley.” She handed him a gun. Running with Eddie to the entrance to see what had happened. They skidded to a stop looking on the scene stunned. Joker and Frost were walking in with Crane?

“Jay what the fuck?” 

“Sorry Lena, you lying skills for revenge suck. Your lying skills to keep someone safe however?” He shrugged. “I made some improvements on your plan. I wasn’t about to let that traitor get an easy out by replacing Harley. So I used one of Lex’s minions to replace Harley and we brought Crane with us. Eddie he’s all yours. Figured you would appreciate this more than me getting flowers for Cat’s funeral.” Joker dumped Crane at Eddie’s feet before starting to walk off.

“You aren’t joining me?” 

“No this one is all yours. I have someone more important waiting for me in the infirmary.” Joker walked off and made his way over to the infirmary. Pulling the gun out of Tim’s hands when he got there. “Who the fuck armed you?” 

“Um. Lena.” 

“I’ll talk to her later. For now go find some mischief to get into.” Joker lifted up the sheets and slid in with Harley. Frowning when she flinched a bit. 

“Sorry, I know its you I just. I’m still stuck in that headspace a little bit.” 

“What can I do to help?” 

“Hold me, talk to me.” 

“What do you want to talk about?” 

“Anything, just keep talking.” Joker gave out a sigh. “Lena told me you spent a summer as a disney prince.” 

“Yeah, that was the last good summer of my childhood.” He wrapped his arms around her. “My grandfather was Carmine Falcone.” 

“The mob boss?” 

“Yes. His daughter fell in love with one of his lieutenants. My grandfather was furious, the lieutenant she fell in love with was a woman by the name of Fish Mooney, my other mother. The only way they could have been more star crossed was if they had been from opposing families. You see my mom Fish had been trying to overthrow my grandfather’s control of the family. What had started as a weapon turned into a cliche love story. Everything calmed down and they had me and everything was fine for a long time. About a month before my 16th birthday my grandfather murdered my mothers. To this day I don’t know what set him off. But he killed them both.” 

“He murdered his own daughter?” 

“Yes.”

“What happened then?”

“I tried to go after him. I was young and stupid. He left me alive but he had one of his goons cut up my face.” 

“Jay.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “So that whole thing in Gothom?” 

“Was about taking out the mob. The heroes and politicians were doing nothing about the real scourge of gotham so I became the villain to make sure it got done. And it worked.” 

“So why keep it up after you succeeded?” 

“Because of Batman. He made me feel alive for the first time since my mothers had died. Proving that he was not a real hero became such an important task. And then for a long time I thought that Batman had stuck to his guns to the very end became almost therapeutic. I don’t regret becoming a villain. Don’t regret the lives I took because at the end of the day, thanks to my actions the mob was gone from Gotham. The old girl deserved a better class of criminal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL like they were really going to leave Crane there. 
> 
> Oh, hope you guys like Joker's back story. I hope it really shows why Joker is softer in this as well as explain how that soft lil marshmellow disney prince turned into a villain while still keeping a soft core for those he cares about.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry you guy's I know it's been forever but I've been working so much over time that I just haven't had the energy to write. Things have calmed down a little bit finally though I will warn we are in the end stretch for this story. I would say there is less then 5 chapters left.

Lex tipped over his desk. Not only had they gotten Crane but they had managed to rescue Harley as well. His little sister had managed to play him. 

“Do you want me to get her back?” 

“No, we got lucky last time. She had minimum support and we had the element of surprise. Now we don’t know where they are and Joker will keep her close to the vest. Besides I think she already gave me what was needed.” 

Yes, the solution was clear. Almost impossible but clear. If he was going to kill Ivy he would need her completely cut off from the source of her power.He had some work to do.   
\-------------------

Harley snuggled in closer to J’s chest. Giving a smile as she felt his hand thread through her hair. She was still in the infirmary as they monitor her system for after effects of Crane’s toxin as well as the physical and physiological effects of the other torture she was put through during her captivity. Joker had been spending as much time as he could with her but Crane being a traitor, Cat’s death, and Eddie’s almost catatonic state left a vacuum in the leadership that Joker was struggling to fill. Lena was on the short list but she was also one of their best doctors. Frost was on the list as well. From what Harley had heard in the infirmary a General Lane was also a popular choice from the regular population side. When Joker wasn’t with her Tim, Frost or Lena were. Harley was sure that was Lena’s recommendation having talked to her previously about the forced isolation after Ivy finished hurting her. 

“Baby?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you feeling well enough to talk about it? We really need to know what you and Lex talked about. Did you tell him anything we need to know?” 

“I don’t think so. He mainly was just asking about Ivy’s weaknesses. I kept telling him I didn’t know but he didn’t really like that answer. I think at one point I sarcastically told him to shoot her into space to get her away from plant life but that’s about it.” 

Joker snorted, “That would be something. You know they are going to make a holiday out of her death could you imagine trying to write that into song. He started singing a parody of God rest ye merry gentleman.

God rest ye merry lex luthor.   
Did nothing he dismay  
He shot that frigid bitch  
Right up to outerspace  
To save us all from plant power  
When greenpeace did go astray  
Oh tidings of kryptonite and rockets  
Kryptonite and rockets  
Oh tidings of kryptonites and rockets

“Now you're just stretching it.” 

“That’s exactly my point the Plant’s death day ballots are going to be impossible to write if he shoots her into space. I’m going to need you to think these things out first.” 

“I promise the next time I’m being torture and have to give someone a plan for another person’s death I’ll make sure it can be turned into a catchy song.” 

“Good.” She let out a giggle and accepted his kiss. “I love you Harley.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Will you move in with me?” 

“Are we really that short on living quarters?” 

“Well yes, but that’s not the reason I’m asking. I almost lost you. Before we got the chance to make up. If you had died thinking that I was never going to love you again.” He seemed to struggle with what to say next. “I’m not good at this stuff Harley. But I want you to know without a doubt in your mind that I do love you, I trust you, I forgive you for lying and I hope you can forgive me too for needing time to sort out my head about what you told me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive.” 

“There really is, so what if you lied? Tim was right, Bruce wouldn’t have wanted you to be punished for his death and you lied to protect yourself. Who knows how I would have reacted when you first showed up. At what perfect moment would it have been okay for you to reveal the truth at what point would it have been the perfect balance between I wouldn’t kill you and it wouldn’t have been considered a betrayal. If you don’t feel comfortable moving in with Tim and I, Lena has agreed to share her living quarters with you.” 

“I would love to move in with you and Tim.” She leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. 

“Good, I do have a slight ulterior motive. I need your help with something.”

“Oh?”

“Tim’s got a boyfriend. I need help making sure no hanky panky goes on behind my back.” 

“Tim’s dating!” 

“That was my reaction. He hasn’t been too happy with me and he and I sort of got into it about your kidnapping. He accused me of leaving you there as a punishment and I snapped. I made it clear to him that he needs to get over this fairy tale hero bull where all bad guys are completely bad and all good guys are completely good. That he needs to stop using any decision I make that he doesn’t agree with as a way to back up that worldview. I made him cry and he went to his boyfriend for comfort.” 

“It’s going to be okay Jay. Tim loves you. You know he does. He would have asked to live with someone else by now if he didn’t.” 

“I know. Lena told me that he understands in his heart but that his brain needs to get passed the trauma to catch up.” 

“Well that is because Lena is a very smart woman.” 

“Agreed, which is way I asked her to be my right hand until Eddie, or rather if Eddie, can get back into it.”

“How is he?” 

“He’s asked to see you but I’ve been blocking him. The last thing you need is Cat’s grieving widower here, especially not in the state he is in.”

“Is it really that bad.” 

“Yes, he managed to perk up long enough to kill Crane though honestly I think he did it a little too quickly. Not that I blame him. If it had been you that died I don’t think I would have been able to contain myself for very long either. Though once Lex takes out Ivy....”

“Once Lex takes out Ivy you are going to let Lena capture him just like you promised.”

“I made that promise before he tortured you.” 

“It was still a promise.” 

He groaned. “Let’s see how he does with the plant and I may feel a little more forgiving.”   
\--------------------------------  
Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves moved with purpose inside of the white house. It may not be outer space but plants did not do well in areas after a nuclear attack. All they needed was to send Ivy on a wild goose chase to the other side of the country and then launch the missiles and pray that it was enough and that no other poor bastards were within range.


End file.
